LA TORRE DE MARFIL
by Maro Draxon
Summary: En "La Torre de Marfil" ha llegado un nuevo sirviente, el cual tiene habilidades extraordinarias y a la vez secretos. ¿Que haran Los Cinco Lideres, con tan encantador pelirrojo? [GomxKagami] Advertencia: LEMMON. DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: Ari-nee
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar algunas cosas: tuve que afinarla en todos los entidos y al final salio esta rara fusion de distintas culturas: Arabe, Egipcia, Y creo que Hindu

Se lo dedico a Ari-nee, espero te guste, y austedes tambien

Alcaraciones:

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no pertenecen

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografia.

Sin mas... A LEER!

* * *

" Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor, no se puede confiar… y sin confianza NO HAY AMOR"

-Moulin Rouge-

 _…Calor…_

 _Un calor tan sofocante, imposible de respirar…el olor a azufre inunda tus sentidos y ardía tu vista que le era imposible ver claramente. Sin embargo sigues adelante, por que tu instinto te dice que es lo mejor…_

 _…Arde…_

 _Estas cerca de las llamas, estas te hacen sentir el fuego abrazador, rodeado por un circulo de fuego. Debes encontrar un forma de salir de esto… tu puedes…_

 _—¡…ga…!—_

 _¿Escuchas eso? ¿de donde viene? Tratas de agudizar la vista, pero el humo te lo impide…_

 _—¡…aiga…!—_

 _Ahi esta otra vez, se esta acercando, todo a tu alrededor se esta hundiendo, tienes que actuar rápido._

 _—¡…Taiga…!—_

 _—…mama… — Aun puedes hablar, sabes de quien es esa voz, responde a ella…_

 _— ¡TAIGA!— Esta frente a ti, tratando de acercarse._

 _— ¡MAMA!— Gritas deseperado, igual que ella untes acercarte_

 _— ¡No te muevas! quédate ahi— Te indico, lo único que los separaba era una pared de fuego. Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas._

 _— Mama…— Sollozaste, tosiste, el humo se colaba por tus pulmones. Sin darte cuenta tu madre había atravesado la pared, impresionado no saliste de tu miedo.— mama… tengo miedo…— Te abrazo fuertemente. Ella también estaba asustada._

 _— Lo se, mi pequeño, lo se…—Oculto su rostro lleno de hollín, para luego, con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos te miro una sonrisa.— …Todo va estar bien… — Te dio un beso en la frente… el ultimo. Escuchas la madera romperse, tu madre ya no esta. Tu estas afuera de la pared de fuego. No lo puedes procesar, tu mente infantil solo pensaba en tu madre…_

 _— …No olvides que mama te ama…— Eso es lo ultimo que oirás._

 _— ¡MAMA!—_

— ¡Kagami! ¡despierta!—

Con un arrebato de oxigeno, se enderezo alterado, respiraba irregualrmente, estaba empapado de sudor. Otra vez volvió ese sueño. Se froto su cara, relajando cualquier músculo facial, su vista se empaño, y pudo notar un pedazo de tela era sostenido por una mano, mano de la chica que le miraba preocupada.

— Gracias…— Tomo la toalla para quitarse el resto del sudor.

— No es para eso.— Acoto la chica de ojo claros. El contrario le miro con una ceja alzada, y ella señalo su propio ojo.  
¿Acaso había…? se toco sus párpados, efectivamente, lloro mientras soñaba.

— ¿Otra vez el sueño? — El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo asintió.— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?— La miro por fin para luego negar.

— Ya no te molestes, estaré bien.— Dijo con una sonrisa mas tranquila.

— De acuerdo, creeré en ti.— Se acomodo otra vez en su asiento para mirar de frente. El imito la posición. Volvió a recapitular en su situación.

Habían pasado 10 años desde ese incidente, y las pesadillas le carcomían a mas no poder. Para sobrevivir hizo lo que era considerado el segundo trabajo mas viejo del mundo: la servidumbre. Pero no lo mal interpreten, era eso o morir de hambre, ademas de que en este tipo de trabajo te daban techo y comida cambio de servicio casero o externo, todo vale, entre mas sea mejor. Esa era su política, lleva casi toda su vida de sirviente, sirvió a ricos, nobles y de la mas alta alcurnia. Conoció muchas personas, pero el placer no le duraría, pues ocurría que el por que había pasado de tantos en tantos, se lo deben de estar preguntando, el trueque. Por las razones mas especificas de sus anteriores amos, era para estar en paz entre ellos, intercambiando los siervos, y él era … un caso especial.

Hace solo un día, había sido intercambiado, pero esta vez por dinero, no pudo ver bien al hombre, solo se entero que necesita la mayor cooperación, posible de cualquier sirviente, muy importante a como pudo escuchar. Kagami junto con otros cuatro mas, habían sido escogidos, para este intercambio. Algo le decía que este trayecto le conducía a algo de suma importancia.

A él y los otros los subieron abordo de una embarcación, donde los alojaron en un lo mas profundo del barco en un camarote, suficiente para que ocho personas estuviesen. Estaba ansioso, pues esta vez haría servicio fuera de su lugar de nacimiento, para distraer su mente examino por cuarta vez el cuarto: cóncavo y con unas bancas en los extremos de esta para sentarse, unas cuantas cajas de madera y curadas y hasta ahí.

— ¡Ya es hora!— Escucho unos pasos por encima de de aquel cuelo de madera, se preparo para lo que se esperaba. El leve choque, y el crujir de la madera le hizo una estremecimiento terrible. Cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

— Vamos, es hora de desembarcar.— Anuncio el hombre, entonces todos se levantaron, y en fila avanzaron a la superficie, contemplaron el atardecer. Debió haber sido un viaje de por mínimo 5 horas.

Según el pelirrojo tenia entendido que llegaría a una ciudad egipcia, pero nada de sus especulaciones era lo que esperaba. El esperaba ruinas y antigüedades, un lugar perdido en el tiempo y el avance, pero se trago sus palabras al ver la belleza del lugar. Desde su lugar en lo alto de la cubierta, miro maravillado el paisaje de techos de casa muy bien estructurados para dar un camino directo a lo que parecía ser un gran recinto con una torres hermosa rodeadas de blanco y dorado. Ya tendría tiempo de dar un paseo.

Bajo junto la fila por la tabla hacia el suelo firme, podía aspirar el nuevo y exótico aire del que conocía.

— ¡Hola!— Interrumpieron sus pensamientos un voz amable.— Sena bienvenidos a nuestra bella ciudad, espero hayan disfrutado de su viaje.— Entonces lo vio de frente, era alto y una tez blanca y cabellos castaños, con un sonrisa de adorno.— Por favor sean amables de seguirme.— Le miro extrañado, ¿desde cuando se le daba un trato especial a los sirvientes?

Grande fue su sorpresa al analizar la caminata, que el castaño le estaba guiando nada mas que al recinto, su emoción no le cabía en si. No se dio cuenta de que ya estaban frente a las enormes puertas que resguardaban este lugar, fueron abiertas lentamente, para un vistazo al paraíso.

El brillo lo cego por un instante haciendo sus ojos chicos, no obstante los abrió inmensos al ver frente a sus ojo: un camino de piedra blanca que se dirigía a la puerta principal, al rededor de esta unos pilares tallados en tonalidades, un césped que creía que no volvería a ver, verde y con vida. Las murallas rodeaban este recinto, ¿será eso? ¿trabajaría aquí? se moría por saber.

— Bien hemos llegado.— Paro para voltearlos a ver con su sonrisa.— Antes que nada me llamo Kyoshi Teppei, pueden llamarme como gusten.— Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.— Sean bienvenidos a la cuidad de Teiko, y ahora están su joya principal "el trono de mármol" — Alzo su brazo en dirección a la edificación, los ojos rojizos brillaron con intensidad.— Por favor sigan me y les contaré nuestra historia.— La curiosidad y las ansias pudieron con kagami y lo siguió.

— Este Templo fue construido hace 200 años.— Comenzó a narrar mientras hacia el recorrido por un pasillo del interior hacia un gran salón. Donde los guardias de paseaban por rondas, también los vio por unas torres vigías.— Lo se, es algo nueva, pero les aseguro que sus alabastros tienen mas siglos de los que se imaginan. En fin, fue construido por la familia Nijimura, este recinto es usado por los "cinco" como punto de reunión, ya sea para tratados o como centro de para relajarse.— "En conclusión, una casa de vacaciones" dedujo mentalmente Kagami.

— Disculpe, pero dijo los "cinco" ¿se refiere a esos "cinco"?— Pregunto un voz preocupada

— Asi es, esos "cinco''— Le contesto serio. Todos exhalaron asombrados por no decir preocupados.

— ¿Los cinco?— Esa era la voz de Kagami, que luego todo los ojos dieron con el, asombrados.— ¿Que?—

— ¿No sabes quienes son los cinco?—

— A decir verdad, no.— Negó levemente.

— Los cinco…— Le llamo la atención Kyoshi— Son los líderes de las tierras vecinas que nos rodean, son las familias mas poderosas, son leyendas. Temidos en otros lados, y respetados por otros. Nosotros somos el centro de ellos, por lo tanto estos reinos viven en paz y alianza y nosotros estamos especializados en atenderlos y ser hospitalarios. — Finalizo.

— ¿Y quienes son ellos?— Se refería al los nombres, claro.

— En el reino de Kaijo su actual rey es Kise Ryouta, el reino de Shutoku: Midorima Shintarou, el reino de Touou: Aomine Daiki, Yosen: Murasakibara Atsuchi y por ultimo la corona de estos, el poderoso imperio de Rakuzan, regido por Akashi Seijuro. Este ultimo no se conforma con el titulo rey, por eso se refiere así mismo como emperador. Lo que tienen en común es que nadie se mete con ellos sin pagar la cuota, nadie se les es capaz de hacer frente frente, pues iniciaría la guerra.—

—…— Se quedo meditando toda esa información, ahora se sentía un ignorante. Pero como lo iba a saber si vivía a cinco horas de este lugar.— Entiendo.— Finalmente. El contrario sonrío.

— Te acoplaras rápido, te lo aseguro.— Le guiño el ojo para luego darse vuelta.— Sigamos, que el sol se ocupara en cualquier momento.—

Siguió el recorrido por todo el recinto, era mucho mas grade de lo que veía, conoció la sala de reuniones, esta era tan formal, con un gran mesón blanco con un traga luz que daba directo en la superficie haciendo la que brillara y al rededor de esta las cinco sillas. La sala informal, esta era para relajarse y entretenerse, un sala fiesta al fin y al cabo, ubicada al lado de unos pilares que daba la mejor vista del jardín, y en este se decoraba con mantas, cojines y unas cuantas mesas adornadas con frutas y flores. Las habitaciones todas acomodadas para diferentes gustos y personalizadas para los diferentes regentes, elegantes y apropiadas. La cocina, una inmensa sala, con hornos de barro y almacenes para guardar los condimentos e ingredientes.

Ahora el espacio para el servicio.

Al atravesar una puerta pudo apreciar mas movimiento. En este apartado, era mucho mas grande que los mismos cuartos elegantes, Las paredes tenían pasillos flotantes con barandal de madera de la mas resistente. Estas contaban con escaleras del mismo material, e intercesiones y vueltas de esquina, debían de ser por mínimo cincuenta pisos hacia arriba. El grupo se puso en el centro, y todos los pisos y pasillos con barandal de madera, estas daban un gran espacio para que la luz entrase por un tragaluz mas grande que el del salón formal.

Se quedo maravillado por la armonía y ambiente del lugar, tan ameno y cálido, pudo divisar por los barandales contrarios unos cordeles que se atravesaban paralelamente, debían ser para poner la ropa a secar. Lo adivino pues miro ciertas telas por ahí.

Antes de que perdiera entre la multitud de servicios, miro cada sección y cada piso. La cerámica, esta era hecha por hombres pero mas mujeres. La herrería, donde manejaban adornos de metales, y un poco de oro por ahí. Las encargadas del lavado, mujeres traían telas del lavado semanal y retiraban del secado. Las ruecas y otras maquinas textiles que no logro reconocer. ¿Acaso esa era la sección de danza? pues si, pues vio a un grupo de muchacha en distintas pociones con ropas especiales y la voz de una mujer contando los paso, así fue como conoció a la maestra: Alex Garcia, una extranjera experta en la danza y vino aquí para instruir al grupo de baile, según le explico Kyoshi y esta apareció para darles la bienvenida.

— ¡Vaya! caras nuevas…— Dijo la rubia analizandolos a cada uno— ¡Tu!— Apunto a quien estaba al fondo.

— ¿Yo?— Volteo el pelirrojo confundido para confirmar que era él, sin darse cuenta ya tenia los ojos esmeraldas enfrente de su rostro.

— Que lindos ojos tienes.— Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. — Tu cabello también. —No supo que responder al halago mas que…

— Gracias…— Agradeció un poco sonrojado, la otra se alejo un poco.

— Ven a visitarme cuando quieras.— Le guiño el ojo y volvió a supervisar la rutina y dar por concluida la clase.

Ok, sentio raro, pues es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le mencionan de su cabello, de sus ojos esta claro. Tenia en cuenta que su cabello estaba algo largo, a mitad de la espalda y algo disparejo ya que tenia mas mechones en la cabeza que los largos, pero gracias que no eran muchos sus mechones, bien podía arreglarselo con una coleta.

El recuerdo nostalgico de su madre se le vino a la mente, cuando le dijo que su cabello se le veria bonito si dejaba algunos mechones crecer y así lo hizo, no se lo corto desde entonces.

Volviendo a la realidad, el recorrido seguía y conoció mas secciones como la de ambientación, aquí se encontraban los instrumentales para ocasiones especiales. Otras secciones como de caballería y mas … ¿es que ese lugar no tenia fin?. Las personas, cada quien en sus secciones y posiciones para cada tarea, mujeres, hombre y hasta niños. Veia a los pequeños de 3 para arriba correr por ahí mientras sus madres les decían que parasen o furan mas lento. Tambien vio algunos bebes.

— A terminado el recorrido.— Enuncio Teppei parando frente unas escaleras principales de madera.— Ahora los conduciré a sus habitaciones, pero antes: quiero que recuerden que nosotros no somos simples sirvientes o esclavos, somos una familia y la familia esta para apoyarse. Esa es nuestra política y espero se acostumbren a ella.— Terminado su discurso se sintió algo conmovido, pues en su ideología jamas lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

Era cansado subir tantos pasillos, no fue mucho hasta que le toco el suyo por fin.

— Este es el tuyo. Descansa, mañana empieza el entrenamiento— Diciendo esto lo dejo solo en su habitación.

La analizo, tenia una ventana al exterior, era pequeño sencillo y acogedor. Para él era todo lo que podía pedir, pues solo había dormido en una sala común con muchas camas, durmiendo al lado de sus colegas. Constaba en un catre en unas telas para hacerlo menos incomodo con dos cojines y unas mantas perfectamente dobladas. Y una cubeta grande para el agua y asaearce, aun que ya haya visto los baños comunales para los sirvientes, así que calvez no la ocuparía.

Se ecomodo en la improvisada cama, entre las mantas y observo el cielo nocturno, dejando se arrullar por el sonido del viento que golpeada las paredes.

AL ALBA

Sus ojos se abrieron, no es que haya tenido otra pesadilla, es solo la costumbre. Se estiro la espalda bostezando y miro por la ventana, los colores del amanecer están a un formandose. Cuando fue a ponerse las mismas prendas de ayer, tocan a su puerta.

— ¿Hola?— Al abrirla no miro a nadie, se cercioro mirando ambos lados del pasillo, y antes de que cerrara.

— Aquí…— Una débil voz lo detuvo abriendo de nueva y esta vez mirando hacia abajo. Unos grandes y bellos ojos, con mejillas sonrosadas y un bello lustroso recién peinado. De baja estatura, la niña sostenía lo que parecían telas perfectamente doblados, extendió sus bracitos hacia él.— Ten, es el uniforme.—

Tomo las prendas con cuidado, y antes de que pudiese agradecerle por tan amable hazaña, vio la mata de pelo alejarse rápidamente. Pobre, debe ser tímida.

Una vez cambiando con sus prendas, se preguntaba como es que sabían su medida, pero lo veria en otra ocasión.

— Buenos días— Saludo una voz femenina, prensado toda la atención—Me llamo Aida Riko, y soy supervisora de las labores.— Todos saludaron firmes a la castañas.— Les asignare unas tareas esta semana, una vez tengo los resultados de desempeño les asignare sus áreas.— Dicho esto comenzó con un listado para cada uno, esto ya se lo esperaba, sabia que pondrían este tipo de pruebas, fáciles de superar. Estaba listo para lo que se viniera.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Muy bien, admitía que algunas tareas fueron algo arduas y duras, pero las pudo superar. Conocio a todas las personas y equipo, y conoció a los sirvientes destacados, los elegidos: Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Furihata Kouki, Sakurai Ryou y Himuro Tatsuya, este ultimo les presento a estos chicos, que son los especiales de sus amos pues saben sus gustos y demás. La relaciono entre Kagami y Himuro se hizo mas arraigada, pues si bien se hizo amigo de los sirvientes la suya era casi de hermanos. También su relación con Alex fue tal, que la consideraba una madre, y cabe destacar que se llevaban de tal manera que la mujer era tan atrevida como para dar un beso en la boca.

También desarrollo lazos con las cocineras, pues alababan su manera de cocinar. Las decoradoras, a estas le agradecían por la forma en combinar y retocar algunos colores o habitaciones. Y con los niños ni se diga, siempre estaban al rededor de él, le apoyaban y le ayudaban en ciertas cosas pequeñas. Cuando termina sus tareas, el tiempo libre se lo dedica a los niños, jugando o hablando con ellos, y de paso cuidandolos. Esto se lo agradecen su madres preocupadas.

— Taiga-nii— Una nena de cabello azabache le llama por la espalda.

— Dime Ayum.—Responde tiernamente su "ni-chan".

—Tu cabello es muy bonito.— Exclama tiernamente mientras con sus manos agarra uno de sus mechones.

— Eso me han dicho, y gracias.— Se dio vuelta para tomarla y alzarla en brazos.

—¿Me dejaras algún dia peinartelo?— Pregunta inocentemente desde sus brazos mirando el suelo avergonzada.

— Claro que si, solo si promete no dejarme sin pelo, ¿ok?—Le responde amanera de juego

— ¡No, eso nunca!—Niega repetidas veces haciendo al mayor reír. De pronto su madre le llama y él al deja en el suelo.— ¡Hasta mañana Taiga-ni!—Se despide tiernamente batiendo su mano, pues ya era la hora de ir a la cama.

Lo considero y él también estaba cansado, había sido una semana provechosa, y en verdad necesitaba dormir. Sin mas se fue a su correspondiente cuarto.

Mientras todos dormían, una castaña estaba ansiosa y contando los minutos esperando en el salón comedor. Cuando ve la figura de su compañero llegar.

— ¿Entonces?— Pregunta ella seria.

— Esta confirmado— Le responde aquel que portaba Kufiya.

— Entonces hay estar preparados— Se levanto de su asiento.— Mañana por la tarde vendrán a mas tardar. Los quiero a todos dispuesto al alba.— Ordeno a su colega.

— Si, Riko-san.— Ambos se fueron sus receptivas salidas.

Así es, los cinco vendrán mañana, y se deben preparar… otra vez.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y por favor dejen su review :)

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas mis hermosas musas, *w* asi es ustedes son mis musas, pues sus comenta y amor me isnpiran para darle otro capitulo mas de esta loca historiaXD. A proposito, he recibido algunos comentarios acerca del cabello de nuestro Taiga, aqui tengo una referecncia de como yo lo veo, (laimagennoesmia) . .full. , asi mas o menos, un poco mas largo. Fin del espacio publicitario, pero antes algunas cosillas ewe.

KNB y sus presonajes NO ME PERTENECEN

las advertencias:

Harem

yaoi

Lemmon (semmi violacion, luego cambio el rating)

Parafilias

advertidos estan!

Para los que disfruten de este escrito, le recomiendo, ponerse comodos y leer con calama pues este lo hice un poco mas largo, pongan su mejor musica de ambientacion a un niverl considerable para disfrutar de su lectura, abrochence los cinturones y gozen del viaje ;)

Ready?

A LEER!

* * *

El sol esta a punto de asomarse por los horizontes, los tonos rosas del cielo lo anuncian, dos pares de ojos los miraban con recelo. Uno, con ojos bicolor, lo contemplaba desde su lugar en su confiable corcel, a paso prudente y tranquilo. Por otro lado, unos castaños miraba el horizonte, ambos, esperando sincronizadamente.

—Es hora.—  
—Es hora.—

Ignorando el hecho de que quizás ambos se han sincronizado al hablar, siguieron con su camino.

Las castaña dio la vuelta solo para ver que ahí estaba su mensajero y vocero.

— Riko-san.—Saludo el hombre.

— ¿Ya están todos reunidos?— Pregunto firme.

— Están saliendo de sus habitaciones. Creo que ya saben lo que pasara.— Advirtió el contrario.

— Así es mejor, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer.— Camino pasando a un lado del hombre solo para ser seguida por él.

— Si, Riko-san.—

EN LOS SERVICIOS

— ¡Aniki!—

Frunce el ceño un poco por el tocar incesante de la puerta. Abre los ojos con sorpresa, se había quedado mas tiempo dormido y para confirmarlo miro por su ventana, el sol estaba apunto de asomarase.

— ¡Aniki!— Volvieron a tocar, conocía esa voz perfectamente. Se enderezo de la cama y se vistió lo mas rápido posible para abrir.

—¿Ghalib? ¿que ocurre?.— Pregunto algo cohibido pues al ver al menor, supuso que debió haber estado buscando.

— La supervisora, los ha reunido a todos y Himu-chan me envío a buscarte.— Dijo entre cortado el niño aun recuperando el aliento.

— Gracias.— Agradeció para despues correr junto con el menor hacia el centro del recinto.

— Ya saben sus posiciones.— Menciono con voz potente para que todos la escucharan, y en respuesta todos asintieron. — Entonces a trabajar! tenemos hasta la tarde a partir de este instante.— Sin titubear, los presentes se dispersaron para comenzar sus labores asignadas.

— Takao, Kasamatsu, Sakurai, Furihata, Himuro. Al frente—Llamo demandante. En un momento los nombrados se pararon en frete de Riko.— Los quiero mas que dispuestos, dense un baño y vistance apropiadamente, Takao.— Esto se refería al propio peli negro, atrayendo la mirada de los de ahí.

— ¿Yo que?.— Pregunto con inocencia y haciendo se el que no sabia nada.

— Hablo en serio. ¿Todos entendieron?— Respondieron con un "si" al mismo tiempo.— Perfecto ahora vayan.— Al igual que los demás, se mezclaron entre la multitud para acatar la orden. Bien, ahora supervisaría el exterior para ver como iban la comida y la decoración.

Corría, se detenía y se asomaba en un lugar, preguntando por un nombre, volvía a correr y así sucesivamente. No obstante, con el constante movimiento de las personas lo aturdía y mareaba, ¿como se supone que debía de encontrar a su hermano cuando un mar de gente no paraba de ir y venir?

En efecto, el movimiento, Kagami no lo sabia, era mas tranquilo que de costumbre según lo sentían los sirvientes, pues si el pelirrojo hubiera estado en los años anteriores entonces si parecería mercado con ofertas limitadas. Se detuvo en lugar que no estorbara para contemplar un poco el flujo de la ida y vuelta, mirar detenidamente, y tal vez encontrar al peli negro.

Las de lavanderia recogían de las cuerdas: las sabanas y manteles con grabados y estampado, para volver a poner otros, algunos hombres llevaban cajas de madera con frutas y otros ingredientes, pasando al lado de Kagami que casi choca un uno. Un grupo mixto, con mujeres y hombres cargando lo que suponía era la vajilla anterior con cubiertos y demás para cambiar lo con la nueva invención del área de cerámica. Entonces diviso al grupo de bailarinas, y algunas se peleaban por una botella, presumía que debía ser vino o algún licor …espera un momento…entonces ella debe estar…

Analizo detenidamente cada rincón, y ahí estaba la cabeza rubia en un cuarto sin puerta sentada en una pequeña mesa improvisada con cajas de madera, y al lado de un gran quinqué con una boquilla larga de la cual salía humo.

Sin perder tiempo, dirigió sus pasos hacia la fémina. Esta no estaba enseñando a las chicas como siempre, pero supuso que confiaba en ellas si sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

— Alex…—Le llamo, mientras este estaba quedando se sin aire en los pulmones.

—¡Taiga! me alegro de verte.—Respondió con su sonrisa radiante, en tanto le daba una calada a la pipa.—No te peinaste.— Menciono divertida al mirar detenidamente la cabeza de su "hijo".

—Oh, es que estaba buscando a Himuro, ¿lo has visto?.—Pregunto

—De de estar ocupado, luego viene.— Vuelve a dar otra calada.

— Igual… ¿no es muy temprano para fumar?.—Le cuestiono con una ceja alzada y señalando el artefacto.

—¡Nunca se es temprano o tarde para nada!.— Exclamo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras jalaba otro banquillo, indicándole al chico que se sentase junto a ella.

— Bueno…—Dijo aceptando el asiento que le ofrecían.— ¿Puedo saber lo que esta pasando? ¿por que hay mas movimiento que ayer?.— La incógnita de hace un rato le volvió a la cabeza así que le preguntaría a nadie mas que a su "madre".

—Los cinco ya vienen.—Dijo despreocupada mientras saboreaba el humo.

Ok, ahora si estaba mas que alerta, y algo en su interior se levanto enseguida. "Muy bien Kagami, te confiaste, te levantaste tarde y ahora los cinco regentes mas importantes estaban en camino y tu en el mundo de los sueños, bien hecho." Se recrimino mentalmente haciendo muecas inconscientemente, haciendo que la rubia reprimiera la risa.

—Tranquilo tigre, no es el fin del mundo.— Le dio una palmada en su espalada para llamarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Como quieres que este tranquilo?! ¡todos tienen algo que hacer excepto yo! todavía no me han asignado un área de trabajo, me siento un inútil.—Se cubrió su cara con las manos, mientras se masajeaba .—De seguro Riko-san tiene listos a los verdugos …—Dedujo sombrío, no quiera morir, ya se estaba acostumbro a este lugar como para irse temprano. A lo que Alex solo supero con paciencia a las sandeces que decía Kagami.

—Ya calmate tigre, todo va estar bien. Estoy segura que encontraras algo en que ayudar, es decir: eres bueno en la cocina ¿no?—El chico asintió a lo que dijo.— Y también en la decoración, ahí esta, ¿para que te preocupas?.— Medito sus palabras, era cierto, no paso dolor en esas pruebas para luego hecharce para atrás, sin duda. La nube que antes le cubría se había ido para dar lugar a la luz que se filtraba en el tragaluz.

— Tienes razón, gracias Alex.—Se calmo sus nervios respirando y exhalando.

—Vamos a la cocina, ya veras que las cocineras te reciben con los brazos abiertos.— Se levanta de su asiento para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por el tigre.

Caminaba con entre algunos transeúntes, y dando el pase, entonces aprendió a como moverse entre una multitud, escuchaba alguna risas infantiles por ahí y unas charlas calmadas, como si no tuviera tanta importancia la situación. Volvió a sentir la serenidad que lo había envolvía el primer día.

Eso solo duraría por un instante.

—¡Cuidado!—

Un grito desgarrador se escucho, retumbando en las paredes, después del estruendo de la madera rompiendose, haciendo que sus hombros se lazaran por reflejo. Rápidamente se voltearon y corrieron a socorrer.

—¡Ayudenme! ¡quitenme esto!— Gritaba desesperada la chica que hacia bajo unos trozos de madera. Los hombres se reunieron y le quitaron la madera de encima.

EN EL TEMPLO

En la cocina estaban afinado los últimos detalles, ya casi terminaban. Las cocineras y cocineros estaban tan medidos en sus labores que no se dieron cuenta cuando un par de niños traviesos tomaban unas manzanas del cesto, fueron descubiertos y corrieron por el pasadizo secreto que solo ellos sabían, riendo por su hazaña se esfumaron.

Las mucamas y sirvientas acomodaban los últimos cojines en las salas, lustraban los pisos y en el comedor acomodaban la nueva vajilla. Quitándose el sudor de la frente, algunas se retiraron. No faltaba mucho para que los regentes llegaran a la hora acordada.

— Comida: casi lista. Habitaciones: listas, Guardia de escolta: lista, Bienvenida:…casi lista.—Hablaba en voz baja muestra marcaba cada cosa, que ninguna fallara, hasta que…

—¡Riko-san!—Se alarmo pues sabia de quien venia el llamado y este sonaba asustado y apurado.

—¿Que ocurre Koganei?.—Le pregunto enseguida, pues al juzgar por la apariencia de su compañero, no podia ser nada bueno.

—Ha ocurrido…un accidente…tiene que acompañarme.—No era necesario que dijese mas, con la palabra "accidente" era suficiente para iniciar su carrera hasta los servicios, soltando en su acción sus apuntes.

— ¡Au! ¡me duele!.—Chillaba la muchacha quien estaba sentada en banco mientras una mujer le revisaba su pierna.

—Tranquila querida, solo aguanta mas.—Le indico la curandera mientras le ponía un fomento con agua y sal.

Al llegar, vio un circulo de gente reunida, esto solo le hacia que su corazón se le acelerara mas. Con esfuerzo y empujando a algunos que estorbaban llego hasta el centro y se quedo algo muda.

Un chica quejándose y aguantado el dolor que provocaba su pierna, que estaba rojo casi poniedose morada y una de las curanderas trataba de sanarsela. Pudo reconocerla perfectamente, era la estrella principal del grupo de danza, el centro. Toda esta situación se ponía peor.

—¿Que ocurrió?— Pregunto con un hilo de voz que le quedaba.

—Uno de los niños estaba jugando cerca de los tablones, estaban a punto de caerse encima del hijo de Acenath cuando llego Khafra y lo salvo, pero una de sus piernas quedo atrapada y ahora parece que se le esta formando una lesión.—Termino Alex el relato, con un aire pesado.

—¿…Lo que significa que…?—No quiso preguntar, le daba terror, las palabras salieron por que si.

—No podrá bailar…—Aunque le dolía admitirlo, pero era el veredicto final.

Kagami sintió que el piso se le movía el suelo y sus oídos sumaban, podía sentir el estrés que comenzaba a florecer en su supervisora, sentía que tenia la culpa. Entonces llego su hermano al ver al grupo de personas reunidas y pregunto que pasaba, y dejo que lo demás le respondiera pues él no podía articular palabra

—No podemos cancelarlo…—Dijo desesperada la castaña saliendo de su trance.—Tiene que haber una… ¡suplente! ¡si eso! dime que lo hay.—Suplico viendo a la maestra a los ojos. Negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora si estaba en problemas,, tenia que haber una solución pero ya, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y no podía ir en medio de la bienvenida en intermedios a buscar una suplente.

A lo lejos se escuchan el abrir la imponentes puertas de las murallas… ya llegaron.

—Ay no…—Casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, ¿como es que esto paso? tenia que actuar rápido.

—Riko-san.—Un voz muy conocida le llamo desde atrás.—Vaya y ocupase de recibirlos, yo me haré cargo.—Volteo y fue para su sorpresa ver a un pelirrojo, quien había hablado.

—Pero…—Antes que pudiese cuestionar como lo haría. Fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—Riko-san, ya han llegado, se le necesita en la entrada.—Dijo Sakurai apurado, pues el también tiene que estar en su puesto. Hasta la bailarina principal se había quedado muda con lo que se proponía el nuevo.

Volteo con sus ojos preocupados al pelirrojo entonces vino detrás de este el peli negro de su hermano.

—Déle la oportunidad a mi hermano.—Le puso su mano en el hombro de él, entices su vista viajo hacia Alex, quien también estaban confundida, pero era su "hijo" así que ella también confiaba en su palabra, asintió en afirmación.

—Esta bien, no se que harás Kagami-kun, pero ahora es tu entera responsabilidad.—Le punto severa, se dio la vuelta y cruzo la puerta dejando al tigre suspirar todo el aire retenido.

Entonces todas la miradas se centraron en la cabeza roja, con la pregunta del millón.

—¿Se puede saber que tienes en mente Taiga?.—Agradecieron internamente a Alex, pues ella hablo por ellos, para si evitar la avalancha de preguntas.

—Solo confíen en mi, ¿si?— A Himuro y Alex se sorprendieron por la mirada determinación y responsabilidad que este cargaba, a pesar de que nada era culpa suya, este tomaba todo el cargo, no sabían si era o muy acomedido o muy tonto.

—Confiamos en ti Kagami.—Le dio su sonrisa mas sincera y orgullosa a su hermano menor.

—Gracias…—Una vez tenido la aprobación de su "familia se volteo y paso por entre las personas.—Debo encontrar a mi propio equipo.—Se dijo mentalmente. No hay tiempo que perder

En una apartada esquina lejos de la vista de las personas, dos niños cuchicheaban entre si. Uno de ellos saco su botín de la bolsa de lona.

—Nos daran una buena por esto.—Le advirtió su cómplice.

—Todo lo vale, y vale bien.—Le repartió su manzana y estaban a punto de darle el primer mordisco.

—Ejem…—Un gruesa voz se hizo en sus espaldas, ambos tragaron saliva, al voltear vieron la figura del mayor de brazos cruzados y viéndolos con el ceño fruncido y su ceja partida levantada.

—¡Aniki!— Pegaron un brinco al verlo y rápidamente escondieron las manzanas detrás de si, dando una sonrisa inocente.

—Me voy a hacer de la vista gorda y no le diré a nadie, a cambio…—Alzo su dedo señalado a los dos pillos.— Deben guiarme a donde se encuentran las chicas.— ¿Eso era todo? sencillo, se vieron entre y sonrieron en afirmación.

—Siguenos.— El mayor siguió a lo niños.

EN LA ENTRADA.

Estaba mas que nerviosa, sentía que por cualquier cosa le daría un paro cardiaco. El tiempo se le hacia e eterno, y ahí estaba, parada en entrada para recibir a los cinco hombres mas importantes de la ciudad y tanto de estas tierras.

Se sobresalto al escuchar el rechinado de las puertas, los sirvientes elite estaban mas que frescos y dispuestos, ella no. Quito de su rostro cualquier signo que no fuera el de bienvenida, inhalando y exhalando. Solo le quedaba rezar a todos los dioses que todo saliera bien.

EN ALGUNA PARTE

—¡Chicas!— Entro al cuarto llamando la atención de las jovencitas, quienes dejaron sus juegos para recibir a su querido "nii-chan".

—Lo siento nenas, no he venido a jugar…—Al decir esto, las miradas se tornaron de decepción.— Pero tengo una misión importante y necesito de su ayuda.—El brillo volvió a los ojos de las pequeñas, ¿ayudar a su "nii-chan"? ¡por supuesto que si!.—Ayum.— Llamo a la primera elegida.

—Dime Taiga-nii—La azabache se paro delante de todas firme y atenta a lo que le fuera a decir el mayor.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que quiera peinarme algún día?— Sabiendo que esta asentiría, ya si hizo, le sonrío.—Bueno, pues ha llegado el día…—En su rostro se formo una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo, estaba tan feliz.— Pero no perdamos tiempo… les diré que haré… acerquense…—Las reunio a toda con sus brazos y empezó a farfullar.

—¿De veras?—Pregunto una de las niñas, este asintió y todas pegaron un grito emocinadas.

—Muy bien, Sientante Taiga-nii.—Le aserto dos banquillos. El mayor obedeció y la pequeña se subió al banquillo, con cepillo y lazo en mano.

—Ya vuelvo Taiga-nii, voy traerte algo.—Otra nena le anuncio para después salir corriendo por la puerta, seguida por otra. Sabia que podía contar con ella, con sus hermanitas.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos filas de dos personas y en a la cabeza: el Emperador de Rakuzan, con elegancia daba sus pasos, siempre con la frente en alto. En la fila derecha, el rey de Shutoku con porte firme y serio, después de él, el rey de Yosen, quien con pereza comía unas frutas secas. En la fila izquierda, el rey de Kaijo, con una sonrisa radiante y vistiendo las ropas mas vistosa y alegres, y por ultimo y no menos importante el rey de Touou, vestía únicamente su pantalón con corte bombacho y algunas telas con tonalidades azules, dejando al visto su torso bien trabajo y con un aire de grandeza y ego.

Los sirvientes y su supervisora se inclinaron con respeto.

—Sean bienvenidos.— Dijeron al unisono.

—¡Yukio-chan!.—Se apresuro el estrepitoso rubio. Se lanzo al peli negro pero este le esquivo.

—Me alegro de verlo.—Dijo mirando a hacia otro lado, no le gustaba que el rubio se le lanzase cada que se veían.

—¡Que cruel eres!.—Le exclamo cuando casi se caía.

Los de mas sirvientes fueron con sus respectivos amos, según la castaña, hasta ahora todo iba bien, y sentía que todo se estaba relajando de alguna forma.

—Espero hayan tenido un agradable viaje.—Le comento Furihata a su amo al dar un reverencia.

—El clima no favoreció tanto.—Comento con desinterés.—Aida.—Llamo a la castaña quien dio leve brinco.

—¿Si Akashi sama?.— Pregunto cohibida.

—Guianos a la sala de reuniones.—Le ordeno sin verla a los ojos.

— Por supuesto.—Dio otra reverencia y comenzó a caminar y era seguida por los regentes.—Cuando terminen la cena estara esperándolos.—Les anuncio contando las actividades, cierto peli morado se intereso cuando dijo "cena".

—Sakurai.— Le llamo el moreno a su siervo.— Por hoy tomate la noche, estaré algo "ocupado".—Al decir lo ultimo señalo discretamente hacia atrás cuando el castaño volteo, vio a dos chicas vestidas atrevidamente dejando a la imaginación a sus atributos. Esto ya se lo esperaba.

—Como ordene Aomine sama.— Inclino la cabeza comprendiendo, se sintió aliviado. Al menos no tendrá que desvelarse.

Al finalizar el trayecto, las puertas de la sala se cerraron con los reyes y sirvientes dentro. Echo afuera todo el aire retenido, tenia que esperar que terminasen y guiarlos al banquete, como siempre. Volvió a rezar, y otra vez.

—Termine Taiga-nii.—Anuncio la peli negra saltando del banquillo para ir por un espejo y mostrarle lo que había hecho. Se quedo maravillado con el trenzado, la niña si que tenia talento.

—Gracias Ayum, eres las mejor.—Le dio un beso en mejilla a lo cual la menor se sonrojo.

—Taiga-nii.—Le llamaron un par de pequeñas que entraron con cosas en manos.—Le pedí a mama de sus mejores sedas, son para ti.—Le dijo con una sonrisa

—Y yo te traje estas joyas.— Alzo sus brazos dejando ver las alhajas.

—Gracias nenas.—Les agradeció tomando los regalos. Ayum les llamo para que se salieran y dieran privacidad para cambiarse.

Dio el ultimo paso para acomodar su enrollado en la cabeza dejando ver algunos mechones de su cabello y un velo de tela gruesa desde el puente de su nariz hasta por debajo de la mandíbula y listo. Fue muy complicado amoldar algunas cosas pero debía admitir que no le quedaba tan mal. Tocaron a su puerta y al entrar las niñas se quedaron maravilladas y comenzaron los halagos.

—Toma Taiga -nii.—Le expendio un pedazo de pasta endurecida con la forma de un tomarlo miro cada detalle con dorado y unos toques de rojo y azul.

Faltaba poco.

—¿Que es lo que hará Taiga?.—Le pregunto Riko a la rubia, quien se la encontró cuando estaba con el grupo de danzantes.

—Pues creo que va hacer lo que creo que hará.—Le miro la contraria con la ceja encarnada con tan rara repuesta, la rubia le miro con sus cejas alzada y una sonrisa traviesa. Algo dentro le hizo "clic" abriendo los ojos y la boca.

—¿Entonces va a…?—No le alcanzo las palabras por el shock, Alex asintió. Volvió a rezar esta vez en murmullo.

—Relajate ¿quieres? y confia en Taiga. Recuerda que le diste la responsabilidad, ¿no era eso lo que querías?—A veces odiaba a Alex, odiaba cuando le recordaba las cosas que había dicho y cuando le decía que estaba mal.

—Esta bien.—Se dejo vencer y relajo sus hombros, dejaría todo en manos de esa rara "familia". Sin mas, fue al comedor a ver como se encontraban sus majestades.

—Muy bien chicas…—Dirigió sus palabras a las chicas.— Aun que nuestra estrella principal no este, daremos un buen baile, sus posiciones siguen siendo las mismas.—Se dio cuenta que algunas abrieron la boca emocionadas conteniendo el oxigeno.

—Maestra, al parecer ya tenemos estrella…—Dijo una joven con un sonrisa coqueta apuntando a sus espaldas, encaro al responsable de la distracción y a verlo que ahí venia… termino igual que las demás, estaba que no se la creía.

Un figura alta se acercaba, su cabeza tenia un enrollado bien sujeto con un pequeño, pero visible, broche dorado, la tela tenia una tonalidad rojiza al final del rollo sobresalía un tramo de la tela. Sus ojos eran cubierto por un antifaz que ya había visto con anterioridad, y en su boca estaba tapada por un velo grueso. Portaba un ancho collarín de oro que le cubría desde la mitad del cuello hasta la clavícula. Su trozo estaba al descubierto, y en sus muñecas ya hacían unos brazaletes anchos con detalles yerbales dorados De la cadera para abajo: portaba un pantalon negro con corte árabe, es decir, hacho y con facilidad para moverse y para adornar unos pañuelos acomodados a modo de cinturón y los bordes tenian mini monedas doradas e incrustaciones que sobresalieran. Sus colores variaban: color vino, morado oscuro con tonos dorados y un par de las joyas y encajes.

Las muchachas estaban que babeaban el suelo, no dejaban de suspirar, y mentalmente le tuvieron envidia: ¿Como es que él se veía mejor en el vestuario que ellas? y para colmo ¡era un hombre!.

—Te ves bien, tigre.—Cuando este se para enfrente de ellas, pudo contemplar mejor todo y mirar cada detalle, hasta en parte trasera. Pudo apreciar que entre su improvisado sombrero de enrollado, unos cabellos largos y con tonalidades oscuras tenia un trenzado muy bien elaborado.—¿Estas listo?—El joven asintió y la rubia sonrío con suficiencia.—Entonces ve e impresionalos.— Ordeno apuntando el pasillo enfrente de ellos en donde debía de esperar, noto que ciertas jovencitas le seguían con ojos lujuriosos y distraídos.—Ustedes no.—Las detuvo con un brazo.

—Pero queremos bailar.—Corrección: quieren estar cerca del tigre" dijo mentalmente, para verlas que tenían ojos de perrito, bufo algo frustrada.

—Que tal si por esta ocasión solo miran el espectáculo.—Les compartió una mirada cómplice, y los pares de ojos no dejaban de brillar, amaban a su materas en ciertas veces.

—Tomen asiento por favor.—Le señalo con su mano los cojines para cada quien.—Lo que deseen antes de descansar, no duden en pedirlo.—Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

— Rikochii.—Llamo Kise, y la castaña asintió levemente, dando a entender que escuchaba.—¿Va a ver entretenimiento?.—Pregunto ilusionado.

—Claro que si Kise sama.—"Eso espero" dijo mentalmente mordiendose el labio.

—¡Perfecto!.—Aplaudió emocionado.—Aunque me gustaría algo "diferente" .—Riko le miro extrañada, ¿como que algo diferente?

—Veré que puedo hacer.—Se despidió después de esto, dejándolos en el salón informal. No podía cuestionarlos o le costaría caro. No obstante, esas palabras resonaba en su cabeza.

—Sabes cual es la rutina, ¿no?—Le pregunto en susurro al chico enmascarado.—Pues olvidala.—

¿Como? ¿es que era una broma?

—Improvisaras, si sabes lo que haces, entonces nada saldrá mal.—Pudo verla a pesar de la obstrucción con el antifaz, al analizar esa rima, se quedo pensando en que podía hacer como para improvisar.

—Oi, kise.—Le llamo Aomine desde su lugar cómodamente y con una mujer en cada lado.—¿A que te referías con "diferente"?.— Le cuestiono pues, no pudo evitar oír aquella petición.

—Solo espero que no sea otra de tus rarezas, nanodayo.—Comento Midorima, al cruzarse de brazos. Takao, a su lado sonrío con el comentario de su amo.

—Yo solo lo dije sin pensar, bueno yo…—Se enredo con sus propias palabras.—Perdón, quiero decir: que me gustaría algo diferente.—Dijo despreocupado y seguro de su decisión, aun que nadie le entendiera, no le importaba.

En ese instante el sonido tintineado les llamo a posar sus vistas en el marco de la entrada, y ver quien se asomaba por ahí. Cuando esta figura entro completamente y paro en seco en el centro de la pista, pudo sentir los ojos asombrados de los presentes. Alzaron sus párpados para ver bien y luego relajaron las facciones.

"Ostentoso" Penso uno.

"Peculiar" Penso otro

"Interesante" y otro mas

"Delicioso" Pensó al mismo tiempo que comía, que hasta se confundió a cual le dijo.

"¡Justo lo que quería!"Estaba que saltaba de la emoción.

—Oh~ a Kisechin le concedieron su deseo.—Comento desinteresado el rey de Yosen.

—Apuesto a que se tropieza.—El rey de Toutou susurro a los oídos de sus acompañantes las cuales reprimieron una risa. Pero no dejaban de pensar en cuan atractivo se veía aquel bailarín que lanzaban vistazos discretos, para no ser descubiertas.

—Silencio.—Ordeno el Emperador heterocromatico, entonces dio una indicación para dar inicio al espectáculo, pues estaba interesado en lo que fuera a pasar.

Con una inclinación, se puso en su posición y música dio inicio.

Recordó lo que le dijo Alex, dejarse llevar por el sonido de la melódica y así lo hizo, con unos movimiento suaves de sus brazos y muñequeos constantes, junto con la contracción de sus dedos, prontos los hombros se soltaron para dar mas con la fluidez del ritmo de la música. Se inclino hacia en frente alzando sus brazos también en dirección recta, encogiendo se mas y mas hasta llegar a sus rodillas, sin dejar de mover sus brazos en una pieza un tanto mística.

A ellos no les incomodaba que fuera un hombre el que bailase, ya habían visto en algunas situaciones las danzas masculinas, la única diferencia es que estos se le veia el rostro y este, era un caso especial. Logrando acaparar toda su atención, pues se preguntaban que escondía aquella mascara.

Antes agradecía que el velo y el antifaz le cubriesen y así nadie vería su bochorno, pero eso ya no le preocupaba, en lo único que pensaba era en la música, si le veía o no. Se concentro en su labor.

El sacudir de caderas no se hizo esperar, haciendo sonar las lentejuelas y adornos metálicos en un compás lento. Llevo sus brazos hacia su cabeza mientras daba una vuelta con la soltura de sus caderas, entonces la melodía se aceleraba, la dio rápido para empezar con los movimientos de intermediario.

La danza del enmascarado ya no solo les llamo la atención, si no que ademas estaban hipnotizados, se habían olvidado que el mundo existe, incluso uno dejo de comer y el otro no apartaba su mirada de tan atrayente movimiento de cadera que hasta sus acompañantes estaban igual de ensimismadas con el joven.

Llego el instante en que la danza y la música se volvieron uno.

El rito se volvió frenético al igual que el baile, movía sus piernas de un lado a otro y su cabeza se soltaba de frente a atras, un lado a otro. Giros y giros que nunca creyeron que un hombre pudiese ejecutar tan perfectamente y ademas movían con gracia su trenzado en cada paso. Sus manos y dedos señalaron a cada uno de los presentes, atrayéndolos… encantandolos.

El gran final.

El intervalo final llego, se puso de rodillas quieto en cualquier contracción, y el sonar de la cuerdas le indicaba para seguir, lentamente llevo su cabeza hacia atrás junto con la espalda, cuando su coronilla toco el suelo, arqueo su espalda en una perfecta curva que marcaba los huesos de su costillar, les hizo caer la mandíbula a mas de uno. Con la fuerza de su cintura y sin romper la postura, la levanto para volver a erguirse, alzar su mano, torser los dedos formando un puño el cual llevo rápidamente a su pecho dando una reverencia con una rodilla en el suelo y le puño en respeto. Las música ya había parado.

Estaban mudos, no podían pronunciar una palabra en toda la sala, el silencio era tal que el sonar de una aguja era capaz de escucharse. El bailarín enmascarado se habia marchado que ni se dieron cuenta. Ensañados estaban recapitulando cada paso y movimiento del baile haciéndoles recorrer un escalofrío por toda su columna.

—Aida.—La voz del heterocormatico resonó haciendo que despertasen todos asustados, ¿que habia pasado? ¿donde estaba el bailarín? ¿se había ido? ¿como?. Cuando Riko hizo presencia en el lugar todas las mirada llegaron a ella.

—Si, Akashi san.—Se notaba a leguas que se moría de los nervios, sabia que la llamarían en cualquier momento. Se preparaba para lo peor.

—Quiero que vayas por el danzante de hace un momento.—Ordeno firme y serio, lo miraron detenidamente, ¿acaso él no había caído en el hechizante baile?.

No necesito responderle, fue en camino apresurado en busca del misterioso joven con antifaz y velo. No tardo mas de cinco minutos cundo estos dos llegaron enfrene de la entrada.

—Acércate.—El tono estaba dirigido al de kufiya, nervioso y ansioso se acerco al emperador.— De rodillas.—Obedeció sin titubear inclinado su cabeza. Los presentes, incluyendo sirvientes, supervisora y ojos fisgones por ahí, miraban con el corazón en mano la escena.—Di tu nombre y quitate la mascara.—El corazón les latía desbocados, conocerían, en poco tiempo, la identidad del sujeto.

El arrodillado no sentía diferente, estaba igual o mas asustado que los demás, se dio una bocanada de aire. Con su mano se quito su tocado que ningún momento del acto se la había caído milagrosamente, dejando ver una cabellera rojiza con un degrado oscuro en las puntas y mechones de irregular tamaño y ahí estaba el trenzado. Finalmente se quito la mascara junto con el velo, dejando ver uno hermosos ojos rojos, tan hermosos y llamativos junto con sus facciones únicas que a cualquiera deja sin aliento.

—Kagami Taiga.—

* * *

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografia. -.-

Por si tiene duda aqui hice algunos sketches del traje de nuetrso tigreso art/Dancer-costume-skeetches-538881184

Espero le haya gustado, espero sus reviews, que son lo que me alienta a seguir T.T

 _See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mis Hermosas musas! como estan? ven que no he tardadodo casi nada? la razon se las digo mas abajo. Por lo mientras difrten el cap.

 **KNB y sus personajes no pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Intento de violacion, advertidos estan :P**

A leer!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sala entera esta en silencio, un silencio tan tenso. Miradas se enfocaba en el punto que estaba frente al Rey, quise decir, Emperador.

El de ojos bi color se quedo impresionado, la mirada de esta danzante tenia una chispa única y llena de vida, sin duda era "interesante"

—Con que Taiga ¿he?.—Le pregunto viéndole a los ojos.

De repente se había olvidado de la regla fundamental: nunca ver a un amo o invitado importante a los ojos, rápidamente aparto la vista al suelo. Sin embargo, los ojos del invitado sin duda era atrayentes, esa combinación de colores oro y rojo no se les ve en estos días. Antes que el emperador tomara el mentón de este sirviente alguien interrumpió.

—¡Fue un baile hermoso!.—Apareció el rey de kaijo al su lado, y tomo las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas.— Me has conmovido con tu baile.—Comenzó a halagarle, pero como no le respondía pues estaba en algo conmocionado le levanto con una mano su rostro para hacer contacto con esos rubíes.— ¡Pero que lindos ojo tienes!.—Exclamo maravillado.

Se quedo en shock por un momento, ¿que tenían sus ojos o su cabello?, en verdad no lo entendía.

—En verdad, eres hermoso.— Kagami trago duro ante esta declaración y la forma en que lo veía, soltó sus manos apresada para unirlas a sus costados y dar una reverencia.

—Agradezco sus elogios majestad.—Aprecio, de paso, su amabilidad. No obstante, eso no quitaba que le estaba creciendo un rubor y quería ocultar su rostro como fuera, o mejor ponerse el antifaz.

—Eres un nuevo integrante, he de suponer.—Interrumpo el rey Shutoku algo indignado por el atrevimiento del rubio hace un momento. Por no decir celos.

—Así es.—Contesto formalmente, el rubor ya le había ido entonces enderezo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?—Esta vez era el turno de emperador.

—Semana y media.—

—¿Y que edad tienes?.— Ok, esta viene por parte del moreno desde su lugar, todos le voltearon a ver con la ceja alzada.

—Dieciséis años.—Contesto algo dudoso, le incomodaba un poco como se le quedaba viendo.

—De acuerdo, es todo.—Indico tomando por sorpresa a todos.—Puedes retirarte.—Le indico con una ademan, una inclinación obtuvo una inclinación y se marcho. Ya había concretado algunas preguntas de la lista.— Aida.—

—Si, Akashi-sama.— Agito su cabeza, que fue testigo de todo, pero no esperaba su participación en esto, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos.

—Nos retiramos, pero antes. Quiero que vallas a mi habitación. —Se levanto sin dirigible la mirada a nadie, siendo el primero e irse y ser seguido por su sirviente.

Sin que los demás dijeran un apalabra, cada uno se fue a su habitación, y un rubio se le acerco a Riko para agradecerle por su "regalo". Con menos estrés que antes, quería que ir a interrogar alguien, pero antes tenia que ir con su majestad.

EN LOS SERVICIOS.

—¡Tai-chan!.—Se le colgó cierto peli negro alegre, que llegaba de donde su amo una vez se durmió.— ¡Ese baile fue único!.—Le exclamo.

—Ya déjalo Takao.—Le quito de su hombro, Takao comenzó a quejarse, pero le ignoraron.—No sabia que bailabas tan bien hermano.—Le compartió Himuro una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es algo que debo de hacer, un sirviente que no sabe entretener, no es sirviente. El baile es fundamental.—Se quedaron boquiabierto con tal contestación tan elocuente, de donde venia debía de haber mucha disciplina con los siervos de su índole.

—Esa una buena forma de pensar, tigre.—Le secundo la de ojos esmeralda, quien tampoco se ha perdido de nada cuando lo vio bailar a escondidas.—Ahora serás la estrella y vendrás a bailar con nosotras.— Era su turno de colgarse de su hombro, quien lo logro esquivar.

—Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado. Quiero dormir.—Suplico con su mirada con la que solo él sabia convencer.

—Esta bien, descansa tigre.—Le comprendió Alex, y con un palmada amistosa y un beso sorpresa lo dejo ir.

Pero antes.

—Tomen chicas.—Les entrega a cada una las pertenecías.—Me han ayudado mucho.—

—Es un placer Taiga-nii—Le contesto una.

—Nos tienes que enseñar a bailar, Taiga-nii.—Le suplico otra.

—Si, tu baile fue hermoso.— Le secundo la otra. Se ruborizo, como es que lograron verlo?.

—Será después nenas, estoy muy cansado.— Se excuso dandoles un beso a cada una y retirando se, no sin antes recibir su "buenas noches Taiga-nii". Cerro su puerta dejando escapar un suspiro pesado para lanzarse a su cama y dormir cual tronco. Ese fue un día de muchas emociones.

EN UNA HABITACION.

—¿Cuando vuelve Shuzo, Aida?— Le pregunta viendo el horizonte desde su ventanal. Donde el azul oscuro abundaba y la luna iluminaba los tejados de los hogares.

—Volverá dentro de tres semanas y media señor.—Le contesto desde su lugar.

—Perfecto, lo esperare hasta entonces.— Se dio la vuelta para encararla.

—Si majestad.—Dentro de su cabeza se preguntaba: ¿en que estará pensando? por no decir tramando.

—Una cosa mas…—Se acomodo en su gigantesca cama para poder dormir.— Quiero que ese chico trabaje dentro del recinto.—La contraria se quedo muda con tal petición, pero para asegurarse.

—¿Se refiere a Kagami?.— Pregunto algo temerosa.

—El mismo, quiero lo reubiques y que trabaje donde pueda verlo.— Sin mas se dio la vuelta e hizo un ultimo ademan para dejar a la chica retirarse y así fue, cerro su puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo.

¿Que esta tramando? ¿reubicarlo? pero si el no tiene aun un área asignada, ¡aguarda! ¿se quedara hasta que llegue Nijimura? normalmente se quedaban a lo máximo una semana o menos. Tenia mucho en que pensar, esto indicaba que no dormiría esa noche.

Camino por un pasillo cuando escucho una risas femeninas, se quedo quieta en su lugar, venían del corredor continuo. Se acerco levemente.

—En serio, fue espectacular.—

—Lo se, yo también estuve ahí.—Le contesto otra.

—Al menos sabemos su nombre, Ese chico, quizás de no sea de realeza pero es tan ardiente.—Dijo lujuriosamente.

—Sin duda alguna, estoy considerando escaparme en la noche y entrar a su cuarto y…—

—¡Tramposa! ¡yo iba a hacer eso!—

—Pero tu tienes que complacer su majestad y nadie mejor que tu…—

—Cierra el pico…— A partir de ahí las voces se fueron disminuyendo. Esas eran las concubinas del Rey Toutou, estaba segura. Rodó los ojos y torció la boca en desagrado, no era menos de esperarse de un par de prostitutas, tan traicioneras. Ya les echaría tierra luego, por ahora tenia que hacer algunos arreglos.

En una habitación un rey glotón ya estaba durmiendo y no precisamente soñando con dulces, bueno, era uno y muy atractivo dulce rojo. Se removió en su cama, continuando con "dulce" sueño sonriendo.

En la habitación continua, otro rey miraba el techo, pensativo y concertando cualquier cosa a su mente para no pensar en el "provocativo" baile, hasta contar ovejas se le había ocurrido, nada podía apartar a esos ojos rojos, y esas caderas… esto prometía que no conciliaría el sueño tan fácil.

La puerta vencían, en su interior, en la cama se haya el Rey de Kaijo contemplando con una media sonrisa un velo rojo vino, se lo "tomo-prestado" cuando le tomo de las manos. No se iría sin un regalo de compensación. Se lo acerco a su rostro dando un suave beso en la tela, donde el creía que se situaban los labios.

—Buenas noches…Kagamichii.— Dando un bostezo y apretando la tela con su pecho, se dejo vencer por el sueño, no sin antes jurar que ese atrevido y sensual pelirrojo seria suyo.

Tampoco, era el único que se hacia esa promesa.

En la ultima puerta, El rey de Toutou se removía en cama tratando de calmarse tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba a punto de tener una noche picante entre sus concubinas pero la imagen de ese chico hizo que no le atrajeran en lo mas mínimo sus acompañantes, y las mando a dormir a otra habitación alegando que se sentía mal.

Mas bien se sentía, caliente, solo recordó el rostro de aquel desenmascarado y ya tenia un "problemita" , no hay de otra, tendría que complacer se él mismo. Esos movimientos, ese rostro y esa… ¡manera de arquear la espalda! por esa postura, de solo recordarla le traía loco, si así se contrae cuando baila imaginarse cuando lo haga en ciertas acciones… si saben a lo que me refiero. Es algo para conmemorar. Termino con su extasiante viaje hacia las fantasías con ese pelirrojo de mirada fiera. El también promete hacerlo suyo… y llevarse lo a la cama lo mas pronto posible.

ANTES DEL AMANECER.

—¡Kagami kun!—Despertó de golpe cuando reconoció esa voz, tambaleando un poco fue velozmente a abrir.

—¡Si Riko san!—Se presento firme mucho antes de que la chica diese un segundo golpe, impresionando la.

—Tengo lista tu asignación, vistete y acompañame.—Sin perder tiempo se visto con prisa, pero sin olvidar nada con su atuendo típico de sirviente.

—Te asignare al recinto.—Dijo seria y sin rodeos.

—¿Quiere decir que trabajare en el recinto?—Temiendo en hacerla enojar, lanzo esa pregunta.—Pero donde?—

—Eso aun no lo se, pero por el momento ayudaras en la cocina.— Le dejo aun mas confundido de cual seria su posición. La castaña se dio cuenta.—El punto es que te quiero en esta área, y tu cuarto será el mismo de siempre. Solo tendrás que atender cuando uno de los elite te llame.—

Ahora si estaba mas que confundido, ¿como que cuando le hablen los elite? ¿que tiene que ver ellos? mas y mas preguntas se formaban, hasta que una mano le dio un golpe certero en su cráneo.

—¡Auch!—Se quejo sobandose donde fue golpeado.

—No te pongas nervioso y deja de pensar en tonterías. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que llegue el sol.—Le anuncio y continuo caminando, le sigue el paso el pelirrojo.

MAS TARDE

Se levanto con la mayor pesadez, ni que decir de su humor. Cuando salió del cuarto vio que los demás estaban abiertos, ¿que hora era? ya debían de estar en el salón comedor. Se encamino hacia su destino aun rascando se la cabeza.

—¡Buenos días Aominechii!—Le saludo el enérgico rubio, quien recibió un gruñido como respuesta—¡Aominechii te ves terrible!—Exclamo al ver el deplorable estado de su "amigo".

—Gracias igual tu.—Respondió a la defensiva, si su aspecto de haber pasado una mala noche no dejaba en claro las cosas, su humor del demonio respondería por él.

—Dejen de discutir innecesariamente, nanodayo. Estamos comiendo.—Les exigió el peli verde desde su asiento.

Al probar la comida que estaba en sus narices y ya servida, se asombro por el buen sabor, que hasta olvido por que estaba enojado.

—Oh~ la comida de Kagachin es deliciosa.—Expreso con bocados en su boca.

Detuvo su masticar para estar atento a la conversación, ¿ese chico cocino todo esto?¿sin ayuda? ese bailarín si que es un estuche de sorpresas.

Tal y como lo quiso el emperador, él mismo ordeno que pusiesen a prueba al pelirrojo, y a su consideración aprobó exitosamente. Sonrío para sus adentros.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, cada uno termino dandose por satisfecho.

—¡Yukichii!—Le llamo a su leal sirviente.

—Si Kise-sama—

—Llama a Kagami un momento.—Se estiro los brazos y vio a Kasamatsu desaparecer, y al poco tiempo volver detrás suyo venia el chico de anoche. Las miradas se posaron la persona de este joven, en sus ropas de sirviente, en sus propias opiniones, les decían que preferían el atuendo de ayer.

—¡Kagamichii!—Abrio los brazos encaminados e hacia el de mirada rojiza. ¿Acaso le dijo Kagamaichi?.—Quiero que acompañes por el resto del día.—Le pido de manera alegre y tomando sus manos como anoche.

—Co-como ordene Kise Sama—Se quedo mirándolo asombrado por su confianza de llevarse con los sirvientes.

El ambiente se volvió denso, por parte de tres que miraban esta escena y uno tranquilamente y sin perder la postura le daba un sorbo a su té. Y vieron como el rubio se lo llevaba a rastras al pelirrojo diciendo que irían al bazar. Esto arruinaba los planes de cierto rey de pelo azul en atacar a su presa cuando esta se descuide. Cuando lleguen, efectuara su plan.

—¿En serio nunca has estado en un bazar?.—Le cuestiono asombrado mientras caminaba por las enredosas calles.

—No en realidad, bueno no se si un mercado de pulgas cuente.— Alego avergonzado rascandose la cabeza.

—Bueno es casi lo mismo, excepto que este esta todos los días y hay mejores cosas ven sigueme.—Le jalo del brazo y se aventuraron por la avenida en donde había tiendas y carpas, cada una con un vendedor gritando sus precios y ofertas.

La estadía con su alteza Kise no fue tan desagradable como lo parecía, era muy empalagoso eso si, pero era tan agradable que hasta sentía la confianza hasta de llamarlo por su nombre, pero no debía de bajar su guardia y su apariencia, debía seguir las reglas.

La tarde paso tan rápido que ya estaba el ocaso y Kagami le aviso antes que comprase otra baratija de las tanta que tenia, incluso le había comprado a él unas y rechazaba constantemente pero el rubio era tan exigente que hasta lo amenazo con que era una orden, su talón Aquiles.

Regresaron al La Torre, acompañándolo hasta su habitación, cansado estaba, camino demasiado y quería recostarse.

—Te veré después Kagamichi.—Se despidió desde su puerta, dandole una sonrisa lastimera.

—Que descanse Kise sama.—Una ultima reverencia con una sonrisa se despido. Cuando el rey rubio cerro la puerta su corazón se acelero y un rubor apareció, era tan encantador ese pelirrojo.

Su destino próximo era llegar: su cama. Los pasillos con la decoración mas refinada eran iluminado por las antorchas, la verdad nuca los haba visto detenidamente, aflojo su paso para contemplar un poco mas. Detuvo su caminata cuando sintió que era observado, giro su cabezo por su hombro: nada.

Continuo caminado y casi corrió, esa sensación no se iba, cuando dio un ultimo giro ya enfadado para encarar lo que estaba detrás de él no había nada. ¿Acaso ya se volvió loco? Reanudo su marcha cuando…

—¡Mmmph!.—El corazón le dio un brinco cuando fue sometido por una mano en su boca un brazo desde su espalda.

—Shhhh.—Le silencio una voz gruesa, y fue llevado a una parte, forcejeo pero era en vano, ese tipo si que era fuerte.

No se dio cuanta de donde estaba hasta que el extraño cerro una puerta, ¿donde demonios esataba? Fue girado con movimientos bruscos siendo estampandolo contra la pared y finalmente miro a su captor.

— ¿Tu eres…?—Por fin le habia quitado la mano de encima y podía hablar.

—Aomine Daiki, el rey al que servirás esta noche.—Con una sonrisa lujuriosa se acerco a su cara.

—¿Que crees que haces? ¡sueltame!.— Lo detuvo pero sus manos fueron tomadas y puestas en sus costados de la cabeza y su cuerpo fue sometido por el del mayor. Sin salida de escape.

—A tu rey no le levantes la voz.— Dijo con altanería.—Ahora solo coopera y ambos ganamos.— Se volvió a acercar y esta vez a su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su presa.

—No, por favor…—Suplico con el sonrojo creciente, sentía el aliento tibio en su cuello, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se preparo para lo peor.

—Una biblioteca no es lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas, nanodayo.—Una voz detuvo las acciones del peli azul haciendo que se detuviese chistando. Entonces abrió los ojos y miro el lugar nuevamente, en efecto era una biblioteca con libros y estantes, nunca había estado ahí. Solo sabia que existía.

—Maldito Midorima.—Escupió las palabras cuando lo vio ahí para con los libros en la mano.

—Suéltalo, o a Akashi no le gustara saber de esto,—Le amenazo con una sonrisa triunfante sabiendo cual era su debilidad, estaba apunto de objetar pero sabia que terminaría perdiendo.

Soltó las manos y dejo libre a chico, se le acerco nuevamente pero esta vez se preparo en pose defensiva. El otro río divertido por su actitud.

—Te salvaste por hoy…—Le susurro.— … cuida tu retaguardia, por que tarde o temprano… te atacare.— Terminado de decir esto con mas ego que nunca, miro la expresión de su presa la cual no se esperaba.

—Aquí te espero…— Esa mirada tan desafiante, tan fiera, nadie le había dado una así. Sus palabras eran de defensa, pero el mayor se las tomo de otra forma y dio una media sonrisa, en verdad este no era un siervo, era un tigre salvaje.

Desaprecio atravesando la puerta sin dirigible la mirada a nadie.

—Te sugiero que te vayas cuanto antes.—Dijo asustando al pelirrojo el cual asintió.

—…gracias Midorima sama .—Le agradeció dandole una leve sonrisa de confianza, el Rey Midorima solo giro su cabeza para ocultar el rubor que estaba floreciendo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el menor se fue.

Llego a su habitación y dejo sus libros en su regazo cuando se sentó en un sofá, pero apenas abrió su libro y pensó en otra cosa: tendría que salvar la pureza de ese bello tigre. Si, llego a la conclusión de que en cierta parte le atraía ese "Kagami" pero no lo admitirá tan abiertamente, solo mantendría las apariencias y se acercaría prudentemente, no como ese indecente de Aomine.

Por su parte, estaba volviendo a recapitular el acometido que estuco a punto de ejecutar, de no ser por ese peli verde estirado, ese tigre lo estaba encendiendo como nunca antes, ¿donde se había metido?. Pero fue un fracaso rotundo, ya no mas ataques sorpresas, prefería mejor hacerlo de frente y directo. Nueva táctica que pondría en practica.

Por ultimo, recostado en su cama estaba planeado como no volver en las trampas de aquel arrogante Rey moreno, ¿como se atrevía? no era apropiado abusar de sus sirvientes así como así. sin dudar ha caído de su gracia, si antes era neutral ahora tenia un cierto recelo con el de ojos azulinos, ya se las verían otra vez. Si volvía a hacerle aquello, y esta vez no bajara la guardia, no esta vez. Se prometio Kagami desde su cama y viendo por la ventana, viendo por ultima vez el cielo nocturno.

Al la mañana siguiente.

El rey de Shutoku solicito la presencia de Kagami en los jardines cuando terminara sus labores en la cocina. Espero pacientemente cuando paso la hora acordada. Se estaba apunto irse cuando…

—¡Espere!—Se escucho la voz cansada del pelirrojo, quien le faltaba el aire por venir corriendo—Lo siento por mi retraso es que…— Pero su atención paso a otro punto.

—¿Que te paso en el brazo?—

—¿Eh? oh..—Se miro a donde apuntaba.—No es nada, majestad.—Le dio una mirada tranquila de que no se preocupase.

—Dejame ver…—Pidió el brazo el cual no fue negado y pudo apreciar pedazo de piel rojizo tornandose casi cafe; una quemadura de agua hirviendo.—Por esto te atrasaste ¿verdad?.—Le pregunto con seriedad.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, estoy bien.—Le admitió, a pesar de que le duele un poco, pero no quería que el rey se molestase.

—Retirate, es todo por hoy.—Se dio la vuelta y entro por la gran puerta dejando a un pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca. Se ha molestado, pensó.

Pasaron tres días, y no supo nada del peliverde. Los regentes seguían aquí, por tanto era imposible que se hubiese ido. Decepcionado y con culpable recordar aquello estaba a punto de retirarse de la cocina.

—Kagami chan, te busca Shin chan.—¿Los dioses lo habrán escuchado? La cara se le ilumino y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su llamado.

Se detuvo en la puerta pensando de si o no tocar, con el corazón en mano, llamo a la puerta como es debido, recibiendo un "pase".

—Midorima sama, ¿necesita algo?—Entro al cuarto y miro al Rey de Shutoku estaba parado a escasos centimetros y con algo en manos.

—Toma.—Extendió lo que parecía una botella de color ámbar, la tomo analizándola.—Es un remedio antiguo, aplicala en cualquier herida y sanara en mínimo de un día.—Le dio las instrucciones, pero el menor no procesaba casi nada solo una cosa.

—Se lo agradezco, Midroma Sama.—Dio una inclinación exagerada y le compartió la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que tenia, queria darle un abrazo pero lo considero impropio y se marcho cuando el mayor se lo indico.

El Rey, había leído una vez un remedio casero para cualquier herida, constaba de una hierbas naturales y reposo. En verdad le importaba ese pelirrojo. Por eso se ausento unos días.

UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA DESPUES.

Esto era raro, pensaban los de servicio, por que normalmente los regentes no se quedaban tando tiempo, ¿porque será?.

—¡Es por Kagami chan!.—Les respondió Takao alzandose desde su lugar haciendo que todos dieran un brinco y otros escupieran.

—¡No asustes bakakao!.—Le lanzo su cuchara al regañado pero la esquivo facilmente.

—¡Perdón Yukio chan! ¿pero es que no se dan cuenta?.—Les pregunto captando la atención de todos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto un curioso Furihata.

—Es eso, los amos quieren algo con Kagami.—Admitió finalmente alegre por su deducción

Se vieron entre ellos, y luego a Takao.

—Tiene sentido.—Admitió Sakurai. Todos asintieron, excepto uno.

—¡No pueden!.—Golpeo un indignado Himuro.— Es que él es menor ¡y no pueden hacerle eso!.—Siguió exclamando, no lo aceptaría, nisiquiera viendo de su propio amo el peli lila.

—¿Acaso estas celoso Himu-chan?.—Le pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara.

—No es eso, idiota.—Se sento nuevamente a clara sus ideas.—Como su hermano mayor he de asegurarme de que no corra peligros.—

—Pero no significa que seas tan protector.—¿Ahora Kasamatsu estaba en acuerdo con el bufón de Takao? esto es el colmo.

—Ademas mira la situación. No es de la realeza y logro un harem tan solo apenas lo vieron.—Les recordó alzando su dedo indice, ¿como es que él era tan perceptivo?.—Con tan solo ver la forma en que se comporta Shin-chan cuando aparece Kagami es muy obvio.—Se alzo de hombros divertido al recordar el rubor de su amo cuando ve a ese pelirrojo.

—Cierto, y Kise no deja llamarlo constantemente par que vayan a todas partes.—Kasamatsu se unió y dio un sorbo a su bebida.—No me molesta en lo mas mínimo, por mi que siga así.—Sonrío triunfante, pues esto lo veía como unas vacaciones del molesto rubio empalagoso.

—Y Murasakibara le sigue a la cocina, no para comer, si no para verlo mientras cocina.—Admitió derrotado Himuro, dandole la razón a Takao.

—De Akashi sama no estoy seguro.—Rasco su mentón pensativo el castaño, en verdad no vio mucho acercamiento por parte de estos, solo en muy raras ocasiones.

—De Aomine ni se diga.—Hablo por Sakurai el pelinegro.—Aunque su manera de acosarlo no es muy buena, ni a mi me convence.—Admitió el bufón de Takao.

—Ni me hables de él.—Un venta se le formaba en la cien al hermano protector, no le gustaba manera en que se le acercaba. A veces deseaba estar ahí para defender a su hermano menor, pero este ya le había dicho que él puede cuidarse solo.

—¿De quien no hay que hablar?— Y hablando del rey de Roma, apareció Kagami con su acostumbrado plato exagerado de comida y se sentó en la mesa de los elite.

—De nadie en particular.—Le contesto Kasamatsu dando por terminada la conversación pasando a otra.

— Estoy tan cansado..—Admitió dolido Kagami que casi se cae en su plato. y como no iba a estarlo y estuvo toda la semana de ida y vuelta, aquí y aya. Su hermano le palmeo la espalda en comprensión, ser el blanco de los reyes debía ser agotador.

—No te preocupes Kagami chan, nosotros también lo hemos sufrido, incluso mas que tu.—Mentira blanca de Takao.— Ademas, saca tus mejores ropas y ponte guapo…—Le golpeo el hombro con complicidad.

—¿Por que?.—Les miro sospechoso.

—Por que viene…—Les indico a los demás para acercase y ayudarlo en su anuncio.

— ¡EL FESTIVAL DE LOS MILAGROS!— Gritaron todos al unisono

.

.

.

* * *

Siendo sincera no me convence este cap, pero se viene algo mas entretenido ya lo veran. Bueno mis hermosas, bellas y chulas musas... mevoyatardarenactualizar...

"grillos" "Ycomienza el abucheo y a lanzarle cosas conutndentes"

Hey! no sean malos, ay! con los cuchillo no se vale!

"le lanzan un objeto mas suave, lo mira con una ceja alzada"

Tampoco me pueden sobornar con su lenceria...

"BANG BANG"

Tampoco con balazos! solo escuchenme! la semana del apocalipsis estudiantil se acerca (semana de examenes finales) y tengo mucho que estudira, solo dejen que haga matematica e historia es todo lo que les pido y ...carajo! es que entiendanme! ustedes tambien les ha pasado! asi que les pido mas paciencia, y ojos que les pormeti una orgia, esa tambien la voy a cumplir

Segunda cosa:

He recibido algunos comentario acerca de endode esta kuroko, y les sere sincera, al principio tenia planeado de que el no iba a parecer en mi histoira, no por mala onda sino por que no pude pensarle un papel mas llamativo, pero debido a la demanda popular de que no es kiseki no sedai sin kuroko decidi darle uno, pero aparecera mas adelante.

Aproposito he leido unos cuantos fanfic que se han centrado en la tematica moulin rouge, sera por mi? ewe na es broma, la verdad es que me emociona eso, pues es mi segunda peli musical favorita! ^^

Sin mas me despido, disculpe cualquier falta de redaccion u ortografia, los leere pronto!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Mis musas~ *aparece sostenida en una muleta, le falta una pierna. Tiene un venda en la cabeza tapandole un ojo. Un brazo fracturado, mas vendas, curitas toda sucia y con manchas de sangre y despeinada* Ha terminado el apocalipsis estudiantil, siento orgullo por que logre ganar, lo que si me costo fue mate, JURO QUE ME VENGARE! Pero bueno, despues de expociciones, eventos de despedidas y examenes aqui estoy. Les he de admitir que planeaba subirlo tres dias antes pero debido a un bloque mental, me costo aun mas trabajo...nunca crei que la escuela me fuera chupar el cerebro asi...

Pero en fin nadie esta aqui para saber de mi vida ajetreada, sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap! Ponganse comodos y disfruten, y ya saben las alcaracio y adevertencias.

A LEER!

* * *

Los miro por un momento, mientras estos —aun en sus posiciones— esperaban por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¿El "festival de los milagros"?— Repitió

—¡Así es!—Le contesto animado Takao.

—Y… ¿que es?.—Ante tal contestación, todos, incluyendo los demás que no eran propios de la conversación se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y otros suspiraron indignados. ¿Es que este era un tonto despistado o se hacia?.

—El festival…—Intervino la voz femenina de la rubia de ojos esmeraldas.—…Es un evento tradicional y a la vez espontáneo. —Se hizo espacio entre el grupo que la escuchaba y de un ágil y limpio salto se subió a la mesa de madera.— Ocurre cierto mes pero el día puede ser cualquiera. Y lo que hace especial a este festival es que todo puede ocurrir.—Alzo sus brazos en demostración, logrando a acaparar la total atención del tigre.— Es un momento en que todas las familias de nuestra comunidad y las demás se vuelven una sola, es cuando el amor sale a fluir en el aire, y sobre todo …—Pausa dramática .— la harmonía que se crea solo en ese momento, una harmonía que ningún contratiempo puede romper.— Se giro hacia su publico, y como si el sol se hubiese acordado con el relato: este ilumino la figura de la mujer.—Por eso se le llama "El festival de los milagros".—Termino con una sonrisa tan cálida, que hizo a los hombres suspirar.

¿Acaso escucho las voces de lo dioses cantando?, no se perdió ningún detalle de tan poética explicación. A decir verdad, tenia la idea de que seria como cualquier evento festivo típico pero después de que le "iluminaran" solo genero mas curiosidad y ansiedad por saber mas y que llegase ese día.

—¿Cuando será?.—Se atrevio a preguntar, intentado esconder su interés.

—En dentro de cinco días.—Le contesto esta vez su hermano, mientras ayudaba a Alex a bajar, pero no hizo falta. Esta ya se encontraba cerca de Kagami.

—Y lo que lo hará especial es que los regentes están aquí.—Le exclamo con entusiasmo la rubia.

—¿Los reyes no han estado en este festival antes?.—Murmuro a quien tuviese cerca.

—Nunca.— Contesto Sakurai.

Kegami se quedo perplejo, es increíble que jamas hayan estado en una evento tan especial. Bueno, el tampoco esta para decir mucho al respecto, pero… ellos estaban ahí mucho antes que él! como no pueden saber del festival.  
Seguía dandole vueltas al asunto, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que tan espectacular seria el festival. Tanto que se le fue casi medio día pensando, pensando, pensando….

—¡Kagamichi!.— El sonido del cristal rompiendose asemeja a la interrupción de los pensamientos del pelirrojo cuando fue derribado por un rey-de-los-dolores-de-cabeza Kise.

—Kise sama…me aplasta.—Tosió entrecortando bajo el cuarpo del rey enzima suyo.

—¡Perdón!.—Se disculpo en tono infantil, se aparto y ayudo a Kagami a levantarse.—¿Que hacías?.—Pregunto curioso y alegre.

—Nada, solo pensaba.—Admitió.

—¿Y en que piensas?.—

— Bueno… nada importante.—Desvío la mirada tratando de quitar cualquier pensamiento recurrente a dicho evento.— ¿Necesita algo?.—Ofreció cortésmente.

—Ah si…—Llevo su mirada dorada al vacío para tratar de acordarse,— Quiero que me acompañes…—Acto seguido tomo el brazo del contrario sin dejarle pensar o decir nada, arrastrandolo en todo el trayecto.

—¿Ki-kise sama, adonde vamos?—Pudo articular finalmente mientras avanzaban a paso apresurado.

—¡Es una sorpresa!—Canturreo feliz, dejando al pelirrojo un raro presentimiento.

El paseo no duro mucho solo fueron una vueltas de esquinas cuando pararon a una gran puerta tallada, el rey de Kaijo la abrió mirando de reojo al menor. Dejando ver una sala muy espaciosa, con tonos crema en las paredes. Unos cubiculos particulares, una mesas de madera gruesa y en medio una enorme tina llena de agua. "El baño real" pensó burlón el pelirrojo. Pero su desinterés no disimulo bien su asombro, dejándole la boca levemente abierta.

—Ultimamente te vi muy cansado Kagamichi, así que voy ofrecerte un masaje.—Dio dos aplausos seguidos y enseguida aparecieron dos chicas dandoles una reverencia.

—Kise sama, no es necesario.—Se excuso nervioso.

—Vamos kagamichi, no puedes engañarme, estas que te duermes.—Le ceño dejándolo sin mas que decir.— Ven.— Le tomo levemente de la muñeca, dandole un suspiro de resignación se dejo convencer de que se retirara la ropa.

No le incomodaba que le diesen masaje, sino el hecho era estar desnudo y pocos centímetros de la misma tabla que la del rey. Trato de centrar sus pensamientos, pero nuevamente venia aquella duda que tenia que aclarar. Volteo su cabeza desde la tabla de madera hacia la continua, encontrandose con el rostro del rubio en total relajación, se debatía si preguntar o no.

—Kise sama.—Lo llamo levemente teniendo como respuesta un "mmm", se mordió el labio.—¿Ha oído hablar del "festival de los milagros"?—Listo lo haba dicho, ahora solo esperar la bomba.

—El festival…¡oh si!.—Exclamo abriendo los ojos para encofrase con las gemas rubíes.—¿Por que la pregunta?—

—Bueno yo…escuche ciertas conversaciones diciendo al respecto y pues, quería saber su opinión al respecto.—De acuerdo, no quiso ser tan directo, así que se conformaría con la deformación de su pregunta inicial.  
—mmm…—Volvió a hacer el mismo sonido zumbante.—Pues no te puedo decir mucho, solo que es la fiesta mas grande este lugar, muy hermoso y colorido. Pero de ahí en mas no puedo decir mucho.—Se acomodo mejor.—A decir verdad, no me atrae mucho la idea.—Admitió desganado.

—Pues debería…—La voz indignada del pelirrojo le tomo por sorpresa.—Yo creo que debe ser hermoso y por nada del mundo ha de perdérselo, debería considerar ir.—No lo pensó, dejo que las palabras salieran solas, dandose cuenta tarde, al ver la expresión desconcertada en los ojos del rey.—Lo siento, me deje llevar.—El rubor aprecio, se levanto y su coloco en rodillas suplicante.—Suplico su perdón.—

—Kagamichi…—Los dedos de su mano se deslizaron por debajo del mentón de Kagami.—No te preocupes, creo tienes razón, debería ir.—El corazón del pelirrojo golpeo fuertemente al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar es palabra. ¿que era eso?.

Dio un ademan para indicarle a la joven que era suficiente, le extendieron una bata para cubrirse.—En fin Kagamichi, es hora de mi siesta de belleza, lamento no poder acompañarte mas. Espero hayas disfrutado de la sesión.—Le dio su mejor sonrisa seductora.

—Creo que lo necesitaba, muchas gracias…—Imito las acciones anteriores del contrario y se levanto cuando su bata le esperaba para ponérsela. Se inclino en una rodilla y tomo la mano de su superior en una mano.—… mi rey.—

El rubio quedo maravillado tanto por su tono como su gratitud, provocándole un sonrojo. Agradeció apresurado y salió por la puerta dejando al tigre cambiarse. Dicha escena no paso desapercibida por amabas chicas que cuchicheaban con risitas y sonrojos. Mientras que el rey estaba considerando las palabras de su sirviente.

El día aun no termina, y seguiría con el tema hasta que su curiosidad le dejase en paz de una buena vez.

Ahora le dedica su tiempo al rey de Yosen quien se encontraba su cuarto, siendo alimentado por el pelirrojo. En una escena ambientada por las luces del ocaso.

—Murasakibara sama.—Le llamo mientras le llevaba el racimo de uvas rojizas a la boca que descansaba en sus piernas.— ¿Ha oído hablar del "festival de los milagros.?—Con un poco mas de confianza se atrevió.

—Emm si..—Contesto perezoso y aun con comida en la boca.—Pero nunca he ido.—

—¿Ha considerado ir?.—

—Tal vez… si sirven comida.—El tigre suspiro para sus adentros con tal contestación.

—Yo creo que si habrá.— De ahí obtuvo la total atención del peli lila.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

—¿El festival?.—Cuestiono el peliverde con una ceja alzada. A parto su vista del libro.

—Así es.— Contesto tranquilamente mientras vertía vino en la copa de su amo.

—No me atrae en lo mas mínimo.— Se ajusto los anteojos con porte de grandeza.

—Creo que será divertido y…—Comenzó a narrar lo que su alocada imaginación le permitía ver como seria, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no era escuchado.—…bueno solo era una idea.—Termino con un tono seco y deprimente que no paso desapercibido por el rey de Shutoku. Quería decir algo mas cuando fue interrumpido.

—Kagami.—La voz provenía de la entrada de la biblioteca, dejando entrar al Furihata.— Akashi sama, quiere verte.—

—Enseguida voy.— Se enderezo del cojín, no sin antes darle una reverencia al rey.— Tenga buena tarde Midorima sama.—Se despidió con una leve sonrisa, saliendo junto con el castaño. Por un momento pareció meditar un poco las fantásticas anécdotas acerca del evento. Y la mente de Shintarou volvía a pensar en esa sonrisa.

—Taiga.—El solo pronunciar su nombre de pila le causo un escalofrío.

—Permiso.—Entro dejando la puerta cerrarse levemente.—¿Necesita algo?.—Dijo cortez y tanto temeroso.

—Si, toma asiento.— Le señalo la silla que estaba a su lado.

Obedeció en silencio y con mucho cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que molestase al "emperador". Quedando de frente a la mesita donde había dos tazas y una jarra de metal llena de lo que suponía era te.

El ambiente para Taiga era tan pesado que no encontraba como cortarlo, y dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran. Se sentía nervioso, y analizando la situación, era la primera vez que Akashi sama le llamaba. También sabia de ante mano que las actitudes del emperador de ojos bicolores era estricta y excéntrica a tal grado de aterrase a muchos de los sirvientes.

—Taiga…—El mayor fue quien corto con sus pensamientos haciendole sobresaltarse.— ¿Dime de donde eres?.— Le dio un sorbo a su te, relajado y paciente mientras que el siervo estaba mudo que no sabia que responder, tenia que hacerlo rápido para no hacerlo desesperar.

—Soy de las tierras de Seirin.— Expreso algo agitado, pues no se esperaba un interrogatorio.

—Mmm he oído un poco de ese lugar, cuéntame como es.— Sus ojos se desenfocaron de su propio reflejo para ver al rojo y dorado que le miraban atentamente, sin ninguna intención que no fuera el querer saber.

—Bueno son…—Empezó a pensar las mejores palabras para describir su lugar de nacimiento, como un lugar algo corriente y sin mucho para presumir. Todo le lleva a eso, sin ningún lado bueno. No obstante trataba de resaltar aquello que aun que sea lo mas simple, sus definiciones solo le provocaban mas interés al emperador.

—¿Has sido siempre un sirviente?.—Eso si que no se lo esperaba, haciendo que la luz de sus ojos se apagase, ensombreciendo. No por eso no le iba a responder.

—A decir verdad, empece cuando tuve escasos diez años. Lo hice para poder sobrevivir.—Contesto con simpleza y tratando de no tocar aquella zona sensible de sus recuerdos.

—Ya veo.—Respondió dandole el sorbo final al te y dejando la taza en el plato.—Es todo por hoy Taiga, puedes retirarte.—Antes de siquiera preguntarle algo y reaccionar ya estaba al frente de su gran cama. No replico solo obedeció.

En su camino recapitulo en su mente ese momento, que no sabe cuanto fue el tiempo que había pasad mientras platicaba de su hogar con el heterocromatico. Cuentan las leyendas entre la servidumbre que el emperador era capaz de nadarte a cortar la cabeza si no le miraba de buena manera o le servias mal el te. Pero el no sintió esa aura, quizás al principio si sintió algo de amenaza pero conforme esa tela se esfumaba, llamenlo loco pero hasta podía sentirse muy confiado.

Tal y como dice el dicho: "El león no es como lo pintan". Sonrío para si mismo.

OTRO DIA

Ahora si que estaba molesto, y por que razón:

—Kagami kun.—La voz de Sakurai no podía predecirle nada bueno, no es por el chico en si, si no…—Aomine san desea verte.— Por eso mismo.

A regaña dientes y con unas zancadas muy marcadas en su andar ya había llegado a los aposentos reales de su real egocen-digo, majestad de la altanería. Bufo antes de siquiera posar un dedo en la puerta, se le había pasado por la cabeza que una de sus tardes acompañaría a este mimado y temía que llegase, ¿pero por que tan pronto?.

—Permiso.—Con un tono muy forzado entro sin mas, aguanto sus mas recónditas ganas de decirle cualquier insulto.— Aomine san.—

—Oh Kagami.—Le nombro con un tono casual, provocando un tic en su ceja por la manera en pronunciar así su nombre.— Me alegra que estés aquí.— Sonrío altivo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz junto con su tic, provocando la risa estrepitosa del peli azul.

—…—Se acerco a una distancia prudente y adentro del "circulo", tranquilo Taiga, se fuerte y no bajes la guardia.

—Oye emm…—Acorto el moreno captando su atención.—Solo quería disculparme por… em ya sabes…—Arqueo una ceja viendo como el otro desviaba la mirada, y no, no había rastro alguno de sarcasmo o de una broma.—Fui muy impulsivo…—Se rasco la nunca.

—Totalmente…—Se cruzo de brazos tratando de reprimir su sonrisa, esperando a que siguiera.

—Emmm bueno… ¿aceptas mis disculpas?.—En su mente había ideado un infalible libreto para sus disculpas y estaba listo desde que mando a Ryou por él pero ahora todo se le había escapado de las manos y su anterior broma no fue la mejor forma de comenzar.

—No prometo nada.—Aseguro alzando su hombros, mas que el otro no sabia como tomarse esa respuesta solo se dejo caer en los cojines suspirando.—¿Es todo?—

—Lo es…—Al cerrar sus ojos azules podía sentir los pasos alejarse.—Pero no quiero que te vallas.—Los pasos se detuvieron, sonrío triunfante.

—Esta bien.—Paso sus manos detrás de la espalda, aun corría el riesgo de ser atacado.

—Ven siéntate.—Palmeo uno de los cojines de su lado, al inseguro se acerco pero se sentó en unos dos mas alejados del rey de Touou.

La tarde paso rápida, al igual que con Akashi, se había equivocado. La estancia con el moreno ya no le desagrado tanto, de echo y sin saberlo, tenían ciertas cosas en común, resaltando lo competitivo y las actitudes impulsivas. De un rato a otro ahora estaba compartiendo una risa por una de las tantas anécdotas que el mayor tenia para contar.

—Es la primera vez que te veo reír.—Admitió el moreno con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo al pelirrojo detenerse.

—…—Aparto la vista levemente sonrojado.—Emmm Aomine…sama, ¿has ido alguna vez al festival?—Pregunto de repente para distraerse con algo y de paso averiguar mas.

—…—Paso un momento en silencio, tratando de acordarse.—Ah el festival… en realidad no.—

—¿No? —Ya se lo esperaba, la misma negativa que todos.—Ya veo.—Bajo el rostro ensombrecido que no paso desapercibido por el contrario, Aomine quería decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Kagami chan!.—Era Takao quien apareció en la puerta.—Riko chan te busca.—

—Ya voy.—Se levanto de un salto, no sin antes girarse hacia el de pelo azul.—Nos veremos luego, Aomine sama —Dio una reverencia y se fue tras de Takao, dejando a un rey algo pensativo.

_  
A UN DIA DEL FESTIVAL.

—¡Taiga-nii!.—Le llamo una dulce voz

—¿Que sucede nena?.—

—¡Ven! ¡ Alex tiene un sorpresa para ti!.—Le dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

—Ya voy, ya voy.—Divertido por las actitudes de la infante.

Corrió entre las personas buscando hasta encontrar a la rubia en el salón de baile junto las coristas.

—¡Taiga!.—Expreso alegremente al darle un medio abrazo.—Ten.—Le extendió una tela blanca doblada.

Al desdoblarla, reconoció la forma de un pantalón enteramente blanco pero no le encontró la forma a unos que parecían velos muy largos para su gusto. Por ultimo cuatro brazaletes dorados.

—Es muy bonito pero…¿que son los velos?—

—Eso te lo diré cuando te lo pongas mañana.—Contesto la de ojos esmeraldas con una cara risueña.

—¿Por que blanco?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Es tradición, y tiene el significado de la unión y pureza.—Explico brevemente su hermano peli negro.

_  
A TAN SOLO UNAS HORAS DEL FESTIVAL

—Quédate quieto Taiga ni.—Exigió la menor siguiendo los movimientos bruscos del chico.

—Lo siento.—Se quedo quieto por fin.—¿Te falta mucho?—

—Que impaciente.— Le contesto Takao desde la puerta.—Con mayor razón le pides a Ayum que te ayude con tu cabello, no tienes paciencia.—Se río.

—No me digas nadas.—Hizo un puchero.  
—Listo, ya esta.—Anuncio la pequeña

—Gracias Ayum.—Le agradeció en nombre de Taiga.—Ahora vayanse a cambiar, no hay que atrasarnos.—Dijo cantarín antes de ser detenido por el pelirrojo.

—Takao…—Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, teniendo atento al pelinegro.—Crees que ellos…—

—No lo se Kagami chan…—Respondió arqueando la boca al ver la reacción de decepción del pelirrojo.—Pero no te preocupes veras como te vas a divertir.—Busco una forma de iluminarle la cara.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.—Suspiro, sacudió su cabeza para dar una buena cara.—Igual, me iré cambiar. Te veo en la entrada.—Se despidió y luego fue corriendo hasta su cuarto para arreglarse.

—Chicos espero que se diviertan.—Les deseo la castaña desde su lugar.

—Venga con nosotros Riko san.—Ofreció Yukio.

—Tengo que quedarme, no se preocupen y diviértanse.—Dijo serena y se retiro por la puerta para entrar al templo. El grupo de mujeres, hombres -entre ellos los de la elite, Alex junto con las coristas— y niños, todos en su ropas blanca, estaban listos para partir.

—¡Esperen!—Sobresalto a los presentes la potente voz de Alex.—¿Alguien ha visto a Taiga?—

—Yo hable con él—Dijo Takao.—Y dijo que nos adelantaramos.—Todos le lanzaron una mirada de "no te creemos".—¡Es verdad! me lo tope por el camino y dijo que no se preocuparan que tenia algo que hacer antes.—Se defendió, dandoles a entender que no estaba mintiendo.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, caminaba apresurado. Cuando vio a unas figuras muy conocida.

—¡Kise sama! ¡Murasakibara sama!.—Grito deteniéndose al frente de ellos recuperando el aliento.

—Kagami chin.—Arrastro las palabras al comer unas nueces.

—¡Woa Kagamichi luces increíble.—Halago el rubio abriendo sus ojos.

—Gracias.—Se enderezo lo que permitió verle un poco mejor: su pecho al descubierto, su cuello adornado con un largo collar de cuencas redondas de colores vivos. El pantalón blanco le quedaba casi ceñido a sus esbeltas piernas, ademas de estar descalzo.

—¿Que ocurre? nanodayo.—Apareció en escena el rey Midorima.—¿Por que no te has ido aun?—

—Quería saber si no se les ofrecía algo antes de irme.—

—Estaremos bien Kagamichi. Tu ve, divertirte.—Le señalo Kise.—Vete, te han de estar esperando.

—De acuerdo, me iré. Tengan una buena tarde.—Dio una reverencia con el toque de decepción. Se marcho desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes por la puerta.

Se quedaron en el mismo lugar, en silencio.

—Me iré, tengo cosas que hacer.—Dijo el peliverde.

—Yo también.—Le siguieron el rey de tosen y el de Kaijo desapareciendo del pasillo.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, atravesando la puerta de los servicios hasta la ultima que era una gran entrada para recibir mercancía y se ubicaba en la parte trasera del templo. Según recuerda, Takao le dijo que estarían en la calle principal junto a la fuente, le dio instrucciones para llegar. El nudo en su estomago era inmenso, estaba tan nervioso.

En su trayecto miro como algunos vendedores guardaban sus acostumbrados puestos y otros los ponían como establecimientos de comidas. Las personas junto con sus familias estaban en las calles, casi nadie adentros de sus casas. Llendo de aquí para allá.

Cuando por fin encontró la fuente y reconoció a ese colorido grupo.

—Taiga.—Saludo su hermano y Alex, esta ultima fue hasta donde él para quedar muy cerca. —Te ves estupendo Tigre.—Le alabaron una vez mas.

—Gracias.—Se dio la vuelta para sacar "magicamente" los velos.—Ahora me dirás donde van estos.—

—Eso se pone hasta el final.—Le respondió divertida, dio un vistazo al grupo y se sorprendió.

—Chicos.—Se dirigió a los sirvientes elite.—¿Que hacen aquí?—Cuestiono, no por ser rud, si no por que le sorprendía ver a aquellos chicos, lo mas importantes no estar al lado de sus amos, mas sorprendente aun ¡ver a Kouki ahí!.

—Nos dieron el día.—Respondió tímidamente Sakurai.—¡Lo siento!.—

—Ademas…ellos nos dijeron que viniéramos en sus nombres.—Se le colgó del hombro el bufón de Takao.—Así que no pongas cara larga.—Le palmeo amistosamente la espalda.

Suspiro derrotado, al menos nadie le dirá que no lo intento. Pero Taiga ya estaba ahí, así que no se perdería de nada.

—¿Que estamos esperando? ¡que empiece la fiesta!.—Gritoneo el alegre Kazunari lanzandose en la multitud y todos le siguieron, se mezclaron entre la multitud.

—¡Ow!—Antes de siquiera dar un paso, alguien le choca en el brazo.—Oye!.—Le reclamo, no obtuvo respuesta. Pues al ver al la persona solo vio a una figura cubierta totalmente de pies a cabeza, no era la única, sospechosamente ademas vio a otra tres por ahí, lo curioso es que tenían el mismo diseño de burqas blancas. Se alzo de hombros y continuo con su camino.

El también se iba a divertir.

La tarde pasa rápido y el sol ya estaban ocultando, eso se veja en las tonalidades del cielo. Las antorchas en las paredes se encendieron una en una. Presenció toda clase de entretenimiento, baile de las danzantes en algunas partes de las calles, personas talentosas que escupían fuego por la boca, creo que se les llama pirómanos, contorsionistas, valientes que hacían maravillas con una espada y un concurso de comidas, hasta hubo un mini desfile de los niños jugando con telas coloridas.

El aire que ahí se respiraba no tenia comparación y que decir del ambiente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió es calidez que solo un hogar le puede otorgar. Todos era como lo había imaginado o incluso mejor.

—¿Te diviertes Tigre?—Apareció la de ojos verdes con una cálida sonrisa.

—Mucho, todo es tan maravilloso.—Expreso aun jugando con uno de los brazaletes.

—Me alegro…y aun no ha acabado—Le tomo el brazalete para ponérselo en la muñeca junto con los otros.—Dame los velos.—Obedeció y se los entrego, por fin sabría que haría con ellos. Tomo cada uno de los extremos y noto que tenían unos hilos, los cuales amarro en cada sección de su brazo y ante brazo.—Ya esta.—Termino dejándole ver que aquellas telas se ondean según moviera sus brazos, parecían…

—Alas…—Susurro.

— Aun no estas completo.—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, apenas se dio vuelta y fue atacado por unas manos que le tocaban en la cara, brazos y parte de su dorso.

—Permiso necesita mas rojo por aquí.—  
—Que no, casi no tiene verde.—  
—Quitense, yo le pondré por aquí.—  
—Ese es mi lado idiota.—  
—Lo siento pero voy a pintar esta parte, ¡lo siento!—

—¡Ya basta!—Grito desesperado y por fin aquellas mano se alejaron.—Que están…—Volteo a sus brazos y parte de su vientre, una manchas de pintura, aquí y allá: rojo, naranja, azul-dos tonos-, amarillo, verde y morado. Buscando una explicación, miro al grupo elite igual con rayas y manchas en la cara cada una de un color distinto.

—Es tradición.—Canto Takao, en su cara había una rayas verdes.

—¡Lo siento!—Ryo, al igual que Takao, con una rayas y manchas azules.

—Es todo por nuestra parte.—Dijo Furihata con dos colores, rojo y naranja.

—Te vemos en el centro.—Se despidió kasamatsu quien en sus manos había pintura amarilla.

—¿De verdad es tradición?.—Cuestiono el pelirrojo a su hermano quien tenia unas manchas moradas.

—Sip…—Volteo rápidamente y vio la señal—Ya es hora.—Tomo a su hermano menor de la mano.

—¿Que es?.—Escucho una música provenir de algún lado.

—Solo sigue el ritmo.—Acto seguido la música se hizo mas fuerte dando el paso a las voces femeninas

 _"¡Sé bienvenido, a nuestra fiesta de harmonía…!"_

 _"¡….Eres distinto, pero igual para nuestro corazón…!"_

Las personas también tenían distintos colores en sus rostro, mujeres y hombres. Se formaban en círculos separados, unos seguían el ritmo moviendo brazos y pecho.

 _"Danza conmigo, cuando escuches el llamar…. "_

Un aplauso y comenzó la danza, todos los movimientos y la tonada de la canción, en perfecta sincronía, los movimientos femeninos se esmeraban y los niños jugaban al bailar sin perder el ritmo.

Sintió el jalón de su brazo para girarse y encontrarse con su hermano, quien parecía que cantaba en voz baja al unir su mano con la de su hermano.

—Abre tu alas alas hermano.—Esta metáfora sirvió par decirle que moviese sus brazos y el velo haría el resto.

 _"Ven, vamos a festejar el día,"_

 _"Vamos a volar libres para alzar la alegría…."_

 _"lah lah lah boom booh~"_

El bombear de su corazón era rápido entre mas bailara, no sabia mucho de los pasos así que imito lo que podía.

Cuando menos se los espero su mano paso a otra, un giro y a otra persona y así sucesivamente. Pasando de mano en mano con los elite, uno por uno, hasta que el circulo cambio de posición y ahora le toco con tras personas o mejor dichos con esos burqas.

De un momento a otro estos, siendo los únicos, lo rodearon. No se sintió intimidado, al contrario se sintió tan ameno y sintió un aura reconfortable, como si los conociera. Intento sus mismos movimientos y bailo uno a uno.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa acompañada de su rubor apareciera, por alguna razón: estaba feliz. Cerro sus ojos para dejarse envolver por esa sensación tan agradable.

 _"Ven a festejar ah~"_

 _"Ven y sigue mi canción …."_

Entonces al abrir sus ojos ya estaban, los busco pero las personas se lo impedían hasta que se topo con su hermano, quien le sonrío y este le devolvió el gesto.

—Sujétate Taiga!.—Lo abrazo fuertemente, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos velos y una cabellera dorada los abrazo y siguió girando.

¡Wooooooouuuuu…!

Había llegado a su circulo, donde solo estaban él, su hermano y Alex, su madre.

Estos, con sus velos lo rodearon, todavía bailando. Este gesto le hizo un exceso de su felicidad nada le podía borrar la sonrisa que demostraba su gozo.

 _"…eres como nosotros."_

 _"Ahora somo nah boom booh…"_

 _"¡somos una familia….!"_

Y así, la música paro y los presentes lanzaron lo que parecían pétalos de flores al vitorear cuando termino.

Estaba agitado, respiraba irregularmente, estaba sudando y el rubor es evidencia del esfuerzo que ejerció, pero lejos del cansancio tenia una sensación indescriptible. Tan solo con ver a su "familia" mas la danza que compartió con esos encapuchados, era lo que tanto estaba buscando, que mas podía pedir.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que nos se dio cuenta de que se había alejado unos paso y volvió a chocar con alguien de frente.

—Disculpe.—Por un momento no le pareció ver a nadie hasta que volteo la vista hacia a bajo y dio respingo.—Lo siento mucho no te vi—

—Descuida, es normal.—Dijo serio, la expresión le dio un escalofrío al mas alto, es decir… ¡no tenia expresión alguna! El momento se volvió algo incomodo, que no sabia que mas hacer.

—Esto yo…—

— ¿Quieres bailar?—Soltó de repente aquel sujeto de cabellos celestes. Lo pensó por un momento no tan corto.

—Si, vamos…—Ambos volvieron hacia dentro de la multitud.

La noche paso tranquila, alguna personas aun siguen celebrando o bailando tranquilamente con sus parejas. Sin saber que cuatro sombras se escabullían hasta llegar por una entrada secreta de la gran muralla.

Por los inmensos y desolados pasillos del templo estos individuos dejaron caer las burqas. No dijeron nada, solo se dieron una breve mirada cómplice y cada una se fue por su lado con mas de una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

En unas ocasiones si llegaron a ir al festival, lo veía muy aburrido y sin sentido hasta que él apareció. No sabían que clase de hechizo les había lanzado ese pelirrojo de ojos rubíes, ya lo resolvieron -tarde- que era mas que cariño lo que le tenían a ese tigre.

Aun estaba esa radiante sonrisa de gozo junto con el rojo de sus mejillas y los colores que lo adornaban. Ahora tenia un sentido ir a esa fiesta, solo si él va.

 _"Es tradición pintarse del color o los colores de la pareja a la que estas destinada y viceversa. Mientras que el blanco es la unión."_

Sin duda los milagros pueden pasar

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Casi la mitad del personal se presento en la sala comedor. Los únicos destacables en una mesa fueron Kouki, Tatsuya y Ryou, quienes desayunaban sin la ruidosa voz de cierto bufón pelinegro.

—Buenos días.—Era la voz de cierto tigre que se aserraba mientras se estiraba los músculos.  
—Buenos días.—Respondieron los tres al unísono.

—¿Takao y Kasamatsu?— Pregunto por la evidente inasistencia de los chicos.

—Siguen durmiendo, ayer vaya que bailaron.—Dijo ironico Furihata.

—¿Y tú hermano? ¿que tal pasaste?—

—Fue lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida!—Exclamo eufórico.—Quiero volver a celebrarlo.—

—…—Tatsuya se río levemente ante las actitudes infantiles de Taiga.—¿A donde fuiste al final del baile?.—Recordó que después de eso no lo volvió a ver, pero averiguo que se había ido ya a la torre.

—mmm… ah ya.—Hizo memoria.—Estaba recuperando el aliento cuando de repente un chico se me acerco y me dijo que si quería baila con él.

Su hermano mayor le presto aun mas atención, capaz y era un pervertido o algo así. Para no preocuparlo disimulo.

—¿Y luego que paso?—

—Pues bailamos y hasta ahí no lo volví a ver. Era tan extraño.—Se rasco la nuca.

—¿Como dijiste que llama?—Curioseo Furihata

—mmm ¿como era?… ah… Kuroko.—

La mesa se quedo en silencio total, las bocas de los castaños estaban abiertas y Himuro mudo. El menor se preocupo.

—¿Kuroko… Tetsuya?—Corroboro el timido de Sakurai.

—Eeeh creo que si…—Trato de acordarse, alzando la ceja.— ¿Por que?—

—¡¿BAILASTE CON EL REY TEIKO?!—Se alzaron las voces asustando al menor quien ahora estaba en shock.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! aqui esta Kuroko ese fantasma troll~ Que les parecio? La cancion del baile existe, solo que yo la traduje al español, la cancion en si no me pertene pero el lyrics si, quien adivine el nombre de la cancion le doy un chocolate(? les doy una pista: tiene dos verciones: portuges e Ingles y sale en una pelicula animada... hasta ahi. Anunciare el ganador en el proximo cap junto con el nombre y dedicatoria ^^ y le doy su chocolate claro...

Ahora para rellenar un dato curioso:

Sabias que...en mi version original Kuroko nunca iba a apercer? sip como dije no es por mala onda sino por que no le pude dar un papel mas ingenioso -.-

Y preparence para el pepazo por que el proximo cap...ORGIA!

"APLAUSO SALVAJES" y las fangirls se vuelven locas!

Tambien les estoy preparando el otro, asi que atentos!

Esto es todo por hoy, pero no estaremos leyendo seguido, espero no le haya aburrido. Son libres de dejar comentarios, que los que nos dan de tragar! dije eso al aire?... perdon...se me salio.

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas mis queridas musas ^^ antes de comezar quiero anunciar ala gandora en el minireto de cual era la cancion del capitulo anterio y es: MajestyDickhead ch felicidades acertaste, la cancion se llama Beautiful creatures (voce chegou en su version en portugues) aqui esta tu chocolate *le da un una barra de chocolate hersey" y este capi te lo dedico a ti ewe y gracias por participar ^^

A ahora le digo que por fin! por fin se hizo hoy Kagami nuestro tigreso deja de ser virgen y ya saben a lo que refieron e.e

Oh yeah~

Ahora las advertecias:

LEMMON (oie pero khe riko ewe) en realidad soy un asco ey espero aunque sea entretenerlos, de igual forma adevertidos estan!

A LEER!

* * *

Era una mañana preciosa, pensó una castaña que paseaba por el pasillo principal del recinto mientras se estiraba los brazos. De pronto se escucho un par de toques a la puertas, preguntándose quien puede ser va en seguida a responder.

—¿Hola?—Asoma la cabeza pero no ve a nadie, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar…

—Buenos dias…—

—¡Wuuuaa!.—Se sobresalta, pero al ver al visitante….—¡¿EHHHH?!—¿Acaso era un sueño? esto debe ser una broma, eso debe ser. A demás, ¿como esquivo a los guardias? pensó por un micro segundo.

MIENTRAS TANTO

—COMOESQUEELREYSETEASERCOYTUNISIQUIERASABIASQUIENERAERESTANTORPE…—Todas las voces se le venían como avalancha, él estaba en trance procesándolo todo.

—Que ruidosos…—Se quejo un somnoliento Yukio.—¿Que es todo este alboroto?— Nadie le respondió pues estaban jadeantes de tanta gritería.

—Anoche yo…baile con el rey de Teiko…—Respondió la voz del pelirrojo sin pensarlo, es que todavía no se la creía

—Aja y Takao es un cantante mundialmente concido.—Le respondió Sarcástico.—Vamos chicos ¿que esta pasando?.—Nadie le respondió, y volvió a pensar las palabras de Kagami.—¿Es en serio?…—El silencio, la seriedad y asentimientos de los rostros le respondieron.—…no me jo-

—¡Kagami el tigre ataca de nuevo!—La estrepitosa voz de Takao se elevo llamando la atención de los presentes, cuando llego estaba somnoliento al igual que Kasamatsu, pero llego en plena conversación y…— Kagami chan eres toda una caja de sorpresas.—Se le acerco para pasar su brazo por el hombro de este.

—¿Teiko tiene rey?—Pregunto inocentemente Taiga

Ahora si que esto amerita una palmada en la cara, pero no era la culpa del tigre, pues no llevaba mucho viviendo ahí. Una persona con toda la paciencia del mundo y amabilidad le respondería todas sus dudas…

—¡ALEX!—Llamaron al unisono.

—Kuroko Tesuya…—Comenzó a narrar con tono misterioso.—El rey de Teiko actual, muchos lo creían muerto. Hace años los reyes anteriores esperaban a su heredero, lo anunciaron y el pueblo se regocijo, pues tendrían a alguien con los dotes de sabiduría y lealtad como los de sus progenitores. Al crecer, Kuroko sama hizo lazos y alianzas con todas las tierras vecinas incluyendo las de los cinco reyes. Años posteriores no se supo nada de él…hasta ahora.—Termino de faltar para volver su vista al tigre.— ¿Ves Taiga? ¡te dije que los milagros podía ocurrir!—La mujer se le abalanzo al menor.— Eres el privilegiado no solo de ver al rey de Teiko si no también hasta bailaste con él!. Esto es un milagro.—

Estaba en su lugar, siendo abrazado, recapitulando cada detalle, tanto de la información como lo que paso anoche. Ese chico de cabellos y ojos celeste le pidió bailar, lo hizo, dieron unos cuantos paso y vueltas y cuando menos se lo espero este desapareció, por un momento pensó que era un fantasma. Pero ahora todo tenia un sentido.

—Kagami Kun..—Era Riko, quien sonaba seria.—Te buscan los regentes…—

—…—Trago grueso, pues a como lo decía, debía ser algo de que preocuparse.—Vo-voy…—Y como si fuese un prisionero se marcho dejando en su lugar una nube negra.

—¿Que ocurre Riko san?.—Pregunta Ryou

—Él esta aqui…—

—¿EH?! ¡¿Kuroko Tesuya?!—Exclamo Furi

—¿En el recinto?!— Luego Himuro

—¡NO PUEDE SER!—Se emociono Kazunari  
—¡A celebrar!— Festejo Alex junto con el azabache pero recibió una buena reprimenda de Aida junto con Himuro.

¿Era él ó el piso temblaba? los nervios se apoderaron del pelirrojo de Taiga, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza con miles de preguntas. Tenia que quitarse ese remolino o si no metería la pata. Según dijo Riko san: están en el salón informal, y ya había llega a tan solo unos paso de la entrada, que esta solo tenia dos telas traslúcidas de seda. Podía escuchar desde su lugar algunos murmullos. Se acomodo su cabello disparejo de tonalidades rojas, se armo de valor y dio el paso.

—Permiso—

Al entrar, los cinco reyes estaban murmurando algo y en un semi circulo y este se abrió. Primero cuatro de ellos le dieron un vistazo sin decir nada y con una mirada extraña, y en medio estaba él junto a Akashi sama, eso ojos celestes le miraron directo junto con los heterocromaticos.

—Acércate Taiga.—Ordeno el Emperador de Rakuzan, y el menor se acerco mirando el suelo, quedando a una distancia prudente.—Supongo que conoces a Tetsuya.—Señalo al peliceleste, Kagami, no muy seguro asintió.

—Kuroko sama—Se inclino en una rodilla en respeto sin notar la imperceptible sonrisa del "rey de Teiko"

—Kagami kun…—De un momento a otro lo tenia cerca, muuuy cerca. Lo primero que estaba en frente era la túnica azul claro con grabados y bordes dorados y plateados. Sintió la tibieza de unos dedos deslizarse debajo de su mandíbula, estos le guiaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos color cielo.— No hace falta tantas formalidades, por favor levantate.— Sin titubear y sin romper el contacto visual se enderezo. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar un poco mas rápido.

Hasta ahora todo le parecía tan extraño, se había olvidado de su idea de que seria lo que aguardaba después de le llamaron tan tétricamente, pero ahora ya no importaba.

—Por cierto, bailas muy bien.—Le llamo sutilmente desde sus pensamientos, los presentes estaban atentos y analizando cada movimiento. ¿Cuando fue que lo vio bailar? ¡solo ellos tienen el privilegio!.

—Gracias alteza.—Dio una inclinación de su cabeza

El rato en que estuvo en esas conversaciones entre los otros reyes fue agradable, pensó que quizás el reencuentro seria rígido y gris, pero no. Solo una amena charla de "cuanto tiempo" "que has hecho" etc. Él, escuchaba sutilmente y sin perder la postura desde el otro lado de la habitación, nunca le dijeron que se marchase, hasta pensó que se volvió como el viento y lo olvidaron.

No todo era caso perdido, al menos durante esa conversación pudo aclarar -inconcientemente- algunas dudas que no diría en voz alta, no quería que los ahora, seis regentes, le mirasen como un ignorante como lo hacen sus colegas.

No se percato del hilo de la conversación, cuando le llamaron desde la distancia.

—Kagami kun.—La voz serena del rey de Teiko era la que le llamaba.

—¿Eh? ¡oh! Perdón, ¿que desea?—Se deshizo de la niebla de sueños que le rodeaba.

—¿Podrías esperar afuera? tengo algo que hablar con los reyes.—Se despertó y sin chistar camino en silencio.—Una cosa mas…—Lo detuvo.—Quiero vengas esta noche en el salón de ala norte, por favor se puntual.— Asintió y una vez se dio la vuelta comenzó a atar los cabo en su camino.

Ah y de paso preguntarle a Riko cual de todas las habitaciones del ala norte.

—Bien Tetsuya…—Rompió Akashi.—A que se debe esta esta vista tan inesperada.—Comento de golpe, tratando de ocultar su hostilidad.

—Por lo general, tu no sueles pasearte en la atracción principal de Teiko, Tetsu.—Sospechó Aomine.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus dudas de mi tan repentina aparición, y se las explicare con gusto.—Tomo una pausa para sentarse, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.— De vez en cuando paseo entre mis ciudadanos para asegurare de que el orden se lleve a cabo y casualmente ese día era el "Festival de los milagros". Me quede para ver la danza, me relaja mucho escuchar y ver el harmonía al dar ese baile.—Suspiro dando una leve sonrisa.— Y curiosamente vio un par de burqas blancas rodeaban algo…—Miro brevemente a los presentes quienes trataron de ocultar el leve sonrojo.—Y fue cuando lo vi, a Kagami Taiga.—Finalizo y se dio cuenta de la inconformidad en que le miraban.

—Y ¿entonces Kurochin?— Intervino el pelimorado.

—Le adule su forma tan efusiva de bailar. De ahí averigüé que trabaja aquí en la Torre de Marfil y de paso, supe que ustedes han estado aquí por mas de un mes.—Finalizo y les miro serio—Ustedes tampoco son de los que se queden aquí por mínimo de una semana…—Se acomodo mejor en la silla hacia delante.— Y entonces… ¿chicos?—

Los reyes enmudecieron y miraron al suelo, así que eso es…

—Kagami…—Dijo en un susurro totalmente audible en todo ese silencio. Hizo explotar la bomba.

—Kurokochii ¡tu no lo entiendes!—Le exclamo el rubio rey, tan dramático como siempre.

—Entonces expliquen para que pueda entender.—

—Veras Tetsuya.— Carraspeo el emperador.— Creo que hablo por todos que la razo tangible por la cual nuestra estancia se prolongar nuestras estancia es mas que obvia…si, estas en lo cierto es por ese siervo de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos radiantes e intensos como el sol.—Se quedaron tan sorprendidos, es decir, estaba diciendo lo que se guardo durante todo un mes y lo decía con soltura y de manera tan poética. Por lo menos este rey fue un poco mas discreto.

—Un cuerpo perfecto, que hasta parece de un ser divino .—Se acoplo el moreno.

—Dulces, dulces cualidades.—Le siguió Atsushi.

—Humor contagiable—Reconoció Shintaro, eso que se ve ¿es una sonrisa?.

—Un buen corazón—Suspiro Ryouta

—Y sobre todo…la sonrisa mas resplandeciente que hayas visto jamas.—Lo dijeron en una sincronia perfecta, Tetsuya lo medito por un momento.  
—Y ¿por que no le dicen?—Cuestiono, dando en un punto que hizo volvieran a la faceta de "esquivar miradas"

—No queremos asustarlo.—Contesto el gitante y volteo la vista al peli azul.—¿No minechin?—

—Callate Atsushi.—Se rasco la nunca con un leve sonrojo de recordar aquella escena.

—Aomine tenia que ser…—Bufo Kuroko.— Se ven frustrados a simple vista… —

El silencio otra vez. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

—Tienen que hacer algo ya…—Pensó en voz baja.

CINCO HORAS MAS TARDE

En su habitación, después de un buen baño, miraba el techo cobrizo, despejando su mente. Pero por que la ansiedad? su nudo que se formaba en el diafragma le trataba de decir algo. Mordió sus labios, otro pensamiento: cuando le iban a llamar?

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo indicado y el sol parecía ocultarse. Tenia un presentimiento levanto y camino hacia la puerta la cual abrió y quien estaba detrás era Kouki quien estaba a punto de golpear.

—E-eh Kagami …—Aun con el puño en posición.

—Lo se, enseguida bajo.—Cerro la puerta detrás de si y paso del castaño. Este lo miro bajar todo el trayecto.

—Hora de avisarle a los demás…—Susurro para emprender su camino.

Mentalmente repaso el mapa verbal que le dio Alex a ultimo, y jama había visto ese pasillo. Era largo y un poco oscuro. Haciendo memoria escucho hablar de ese lugar, que era algo "especial" pero nadie le quiso decir mas. Tenia sus dudas claro y incluso cuando le vieron de forma rara cuando les menciono ese cuarto.

Volviendo, ahora de adentraba en la profundidad de ese pasillo, con una capa que le cubría del frío del desierto que en veces se colaba, y al final un portal considerablemente amplio y cubierto por una manta roja. Ya estaba al frente de esta, podía ver el leve ondeo que hacia por una brisa colada y volvió a ondearse cuando soltó el aire retenido, se ajusto su capa.

—¿Me ha llamado?—Corrió la tela dejando ver el salón, era espacioso y poca iluminacion, los ventanales estaban cubiertos por las cortinas de estampados cachemire y colores varios. Una mesa con unos frasco uno grande y el otro chico, supuso que el primero seria vino pero desconocía el ultimo. Un par de sillones por aquí y allá. Y al otro extremo una pila de cojines de todos los tamaños y estilos.

—Kagami kun.— Esa voz tranquila estaba entre las sombras delante del apartado de cojines.  
—Taiga.—La figura se dejo ver en una de las sillas con una copa dorada en mano.

Pudo afinar mejor la mirada y vio los que faltaban, era como si le rodearan, por un segundo se concentro en lo ojos celestes y bi colores hasta que sintió las demás miradas. Esas miradas que se centraban en él, le provocaban escalofríos, era como si … lo miraran con hambre.

—Kagami kun que bueno que llegas…—Rompió el hielo.— El por que te llame es para que escuches lo que tienen que decirte mis aliados.—Los señalo con una seña general y carraspeo.— Chicos…—Frunció un poco el entrecejo, casi imperceptible, no entendía nada hasta que las cuatro figuras salieron a la poca luz del cuarto mientras las otras dos seguían en su lugar.

—Kagamichi…—Empezó Kise, con un notorio rubor en las mejillas, seria el que hablaría, pues el en ámbito sentimental era el indicado.—Desde que te vi por primera vez bailar me atrajiste de inmediato. Quería saber mas sobre ti, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver como eres en realidad, no solo yo…— Le dio una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia su derecha donde estaba el peliazul.

—Creo que sabias mis intenciones desde un principio…—No encofraba las palabras mas adecuadas para referirse al incidente.—… pero mis planes cambiaron drásticamente cuando, al igual que Kise, vi algo mas en ti…—

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos…—Fuel el turno de Shintaro en hablar.—Al principio me pareciste ostentoso y sin decoro pero me equivoque…—Finalizo, ruborizado se volteo.

—Kagachin es muy dulce y bueno.—Y para coronar: Atsushi.

Estaba mudo, con un nudo en la garganta, y el palpitar se hacia cada vez mas notorio. Hay algo mas… sabe que viene algo mas.

—A lo que queremos llegar…—Intervino Aomine antes que dejarle siquiera pensar mas.—…es a esto…—No fue hasta que estuvo a su lado y cuando volteo sintio la presión de unas manos en su rostro y una tibieza en los labios. Abrió los ojos inmenso, le estaba besando, Aomine sama le estaba besando.

Shockeado se quedo en su lugar por los segundos, no se dio cuenta de que este se le separo dio un paso a otro labios, esta vez fue el rubio, quien es mas pasional busco mas. Adentrando su lengua en un descuido por volver a su mente, ahora era explorado por la lengua del rey. Un beso mas y por parte del mas alto de todos, quien lo saboreo dulce y por un instante se dejo llevar. Tanto que se olvido de respirar.

Eran todos, no se preguntaban por que los que flataban no participaron, sabe que uno tiene un pudor muy demandante y orgulloso. Recupero el aliento ahora que podía calibrar sus cinco sentidos, sentía las mejillas calientes y la respiración agitada, analizando los sentimientos encontrados en cada beso no podía caber en si. Y se tomo fuertemente debajo de la capa haciendo un puño. Que era eso? que era esa sensación tan… agradable?

—Taiga…—Hizo presencia entre los reunidos y se acerco para tomarle el mentón y le mirara fijo, aun cuando trataba de asimilar.—¿Nos dejarías tenerte esta noche?—

Esa palabras le calaron hondo haciendo eco, que significaban? a caso seria… El palpitar seguía el ritmo incesante, el nerviosismo le volvió haciendole temblar. Sin embargo recordó su posición y era suficiente para responder…

—¿Me dolerá?—Se atrevió a preguntar con una mirada preocupada. El emperador miro a su alrededor buscando a sus camaradas y volvió las vista.

—Trataremos de que no sea así…—Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

—S-si los amos así lo desean… pueden hacerlo…—Esa era su elección tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible, sabia que no había vuelta atrás, ademas de que si decía que no, tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Eso es Taiga…—Su mano que nateriror mente estaba en su mentón le jalo hacia abajo.—Postrate …—Sin previo aviso planto un beso en el menor tomándolo por sorpresa. La lengua húmeda paso por sus labios incitándole abrir mas la boca cosa que hizo enseguida para dar inicio a un beso mas fogoso y demandante. El oxigeno les pedía a ambos que parasen y lo hizo, se separo de un sonrojado y jadeante pelirrojo, le sonrío .—…y entregate.—Se aparto del chico para que se levantara.

Fue ayudado por Midorima quien le miraba serio no obstante sus ojo decían lo contrario, pronto otras manos le trataban de quitar sutilmente la capa, era Kise, quien con una mirada y una sonrisa le dio la confianza para dejar que se lo quitara, deslizandose sobre sus brazos por fin esa capa toco el suelo. Su pecho y abdomen estaban al descubierto y estaba el pantalón negro, este podía esperar.

No podían esperar mas, ahora era tomado por los hombro para ir a donde los cojines, debajo de estos había una cama, hasta ahora podía apreciarlo cuando fue guiado a sentarse. Su rostro volvió a ser a tomado para otro pasional beso por parte del rey de Touou. Cuanto había pasado que ya este por perder la razón por el mareo, el calor subía y esa sensación tan desconocida le asustaba que al mismo tiempo … le excitaba.

Un gran abdomen se paseo sobre la piel de su espalda causándole un respingo, logro identificar una cabellera lila por encima del hombro, en su hombro y espalda era repartidos pequeños roces de labios que le provocan escalofríos extrañamente placenteros.

Su cuello es es mordisqueado por un hambriento peliazul que parecía como si tratara de devorarlo, al igual que su compañero rubio que también repartía besos por su pecho, tompandose con los pezones del tigre, un sonrisita picara se le dibujo en rostro antes de pasar su lengua por encima de uno, sacando un gemido como respuesta. Este gemido hizo que todos se encendieran aun mas, querían ver que mas tenia para ofrecer el sirviente.

El rubio seguía con su tarea de tentar sus pezones uno por uno y el moreno le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, en su espalda sentia mas y mas roces, y unas manos se paseaban por sus costados. Akashi estaba de espectador al igual que Kuroko, no iban negar que sentía una incomodidad en la zona baja, pero debían de esperar.

Estaba que todo le daba vueltas, no dejaba de suspirar y estremecerse. El calor en todo su cuerpo comenzó a descender en su entrepierna, despertandolo poco a poco…

Las manos del mas alto empezaron el recorrido por todo su pecho hacia bajo y de nuevo arriba, sacando diversos suspiros del menor. Entonces recordó…

—¿Midochin, no tienen que usar "eso?… —Kagami trago grueso cuando volteo la mirada a donde apuntaba, era al frasco de esa sustancia.

—Es muy necesario…—Recalco para tomarlo en manos, cuando lo vio mas de cerca. Era aceite aromatico.

Escucho el chasquido de la botella al abrirse y el liquido ser puesto en las manos de quien tendría el honor de prepararlo: quien mas que el rey de Shutoku. Rápidamente quien se ocupo de despojarlo de su ultima prenda fue Aomine, dejándolo en toda su gloria. Se detuvieron para verlo por un breve instante: Sus mejillas sonrosadas, un par de marcas de dientes por su clavícula y en el pecho, y su miembro erguido y todo su cuerpo tembloroso. La vista les hacia encenderse aun mas, y sin perder mas tiempo prosiguieron abriendo sus piernas sin protestas, dejando ver la "entrada".

Abrió ampliamente los ojos y ahogo un gemido al sentir el primer dedo, se retorció aun mas cuando se movía, el dolor era inevitable solo era cuestión de costumbre, pero eso le hizo que unas lagrimas se le escaparan.

—Kagamichi, no te resistas o te dolerá mas—Aconsejo Kise quien se encontraba a su lado, dandole unos cuantos besos para distraerlo. Siguió el consejo y trato.

De ahí un segundo dedo, ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes, eso lo veía como un progreso. El peliverde a cargo de prepararlo siguió y un tercer dedo entro Ya no se sentía tan doloroso, eran tan extasiante y mas cuando los movía a manera a de embestidas, sabían que ya estaba listo.

—Es suficiente…—Sentencio el emperador quien, como todos los demás se había despojado de sus prendas, con un ademan todos se alejaron un poco para dar espacio.—Seré yo el primero en tomarte Taiga…—Se posicionó delante su entrada ya preparada para adentrarse de una sola estocada, un jadeo salió de la garganta del pelirrojo al sentirse invadido, se mordió los labios tratando de tranquilizarse.

La embestidas no se hicieron esperar, el menor lanzo constantes suspiros con cada toque, saliendo y entrando una velocidad estable. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y entonces.

—¡AH!—Se avergonzó, el audible gemido que emergió cuando sintió algo en su interior que le hizo arquear perfectamente la espalda en una de esas embestidas, no sabia que era pero quería volver a sentirlo.

Tomando en cuenta el mensaje de haber encontrado "el punto" los movimientos en ese mismo lugar fueron mas rápido por parte del emperador. Ya de por si perdió la razón y ahora sus sentidos se han nublado por completo. Y que decir tanto los espectadores como el propio heterocromatico, quería mas y lo obtendría aumentando su velocidad.

Por parte Kagami sentía como los espasmos se hacían mas fuertes en su vientre bajo, algo se avecinaba, intento expresarlo pero las emociones eran tan fuertes como para permitirle hablar, solo atino gemir mas y mas…

—A-Akashi…sam-¡GA-AH!—Se corrió con la ultima embestida al igual que el mayor lo hizo en su interior, un calor en su interior le llena y lentamente se deslizaban las gotas cuando salían de él.

—Lo has hecho muy bien…—Se inclino para darle un beso fugaz, al igual que Kagami, estaban extasiados, mas que el otro tal vez.— Tratenlo bien.— Se retiro no sin antes sugerir o mejor dicho amenazarlos dando el espacio.

Ya estaban mas que ansiosos, pues con las reacciones que vieron y los gemidos quien no estaría en su limite.

—¡AGH!—Les tomo por sorpresa esa exclamación, y es que era por que ahora le tocaba a Atsushi quien desde un principio estuvo ahí atrás, mirando en primera fila, era justo que fuese su turno. Lo embistió de una sola para adentrar su exuberante miembro, él también quería sentir de cerca al tigresillo.

—Kagachin, no te asustes…—Le trato de tranquilizar con unos cuantos besos el temblor cuando lo sentó sobre el mismo para dar mas profundidad.

No decía nada, solo jadeaba, ya no tenia nada que replicar. No sentía tanto dolor como al principio, empezó a mover las caderas dando a entender que podía comenzar. Y así lo hizo.

No tardo en encontrar el punto al cielo, al segundo movimiento se arqueo con espasmos bajo el gran cuerpo de su amo y arremetió contra su parte baja cuando sus paredes se contraían, los dos se sumieron en la satisfacción culminado de forma algo rápida, pero aun así placentera. Esto fue un poco mas brusco y rápido, pensó por un momento, y la respuesta: es que ya no lo soportaban mas.

Volvió sentir ese lleno siendo sacado lentamente causando un escalofrío en toda su espalda, siendo recostado delicadamente en boca arriba, se revuelve un poco al tener los cojines en sus costados, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, descansando por un minuto su cuerpo cerrando los ojos.

—Kagamichi no duermas… aun falta lo mejor.—Con su voz melosa y cerca de su odio le beso en los labios, un beso dulce que no dudo en responder.

—Oi…—La gruesa e impaciente voz del moreno rompió el beso, volteandolo a ver con extrañeza en su tono.— … espero esto pueda servir como pago por lo que te hice pasar…—

—Que vas a-¡Ah! —No termino su dialogo, el cansancio y la excitación se lo impidieron y mas al sentir una legua húmeda pasar por su longitud de la base a la punta.

Trato de alzar su cabeza solo alcanzo a ver la mata de pelo azul subir y bajar dandole un "servicio especial" echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejandose llevar por esa oleada de placer que se concentraba a en su parte baja, eso solo significaba una cosa:

—Aomine…¡Aomine sam-ma! ¡ngh ¡quite que voy amm…!—Trato de advertírselo pero por la parte del rey no le hizo caso, no lo pudo evitar, ya era tarde. El rojo se apodero de su cara al ver la sonrisa cínica del peli azul con rastros del liquido blanco.

—Eso fue rápido…—Se paso la lengua por uno de los rastros al ver al menor fruncir el labio.—Tranquilo que todavía no termino contigo…—Tomo sus piernas sin previo aviso y llevando su erección a la entrada y de nuevo se repite el ciclo.

La única diferencia es que el mayor no se conformo con solo una cuando se corrieron, no, el volvió a remeter contra sus caderas. Todo por el gusto obsesivo de querer verlo arquear la espalda tal como la primera vez que lo vio o mejor dicho fantaseo con el sensual pelirrojo.

—¡Aominechi, no es justo! ¡es mi turno!.—Lloriqueo en el momento preciso cuando lo vio terminar por segunda vez.

—Bien ya no fastidies…—Le dio una mirada asesina cuando aprovecho para secarse el sudor de la nunca.

Sin embargo no se iría sin un beso, aun que sea breve, explorando y su boca jugando con su lengua al degustar el sabor. La insistencia del rubio no le dejo mas remedio que darlo por la paz antes de volver por una tercera ronda.

—Kise sama…—Fue lo que dijo con una voz ronca y entrecortada al verlo que posicionaba entre sus piernas y sujetaba una para llevársela al hombro.

—No te lastimare…así que confía en mi…—Le sonrío para que no se estresara cuando fuera a entrar.

Kise era considerado, pero eso no significaría que no se dejaría llevar por el instinto que le gritaba: hazlo tuyo de una vez. Eso debía ser un buen autocontrol el que tenia, pues Kagami creyó que este iría mas rápido contra él pero no ocurrió, fue suave a su parecer, y eso llevo de nuevo al cielo. Era increíble que con unos sutiles toques estuviese contorcionandose de una manera tan irreal, si, ambos lo disfrutaban.

—Kagamichi… ya-ya no aguanto…—Este también lo sabia, el tambien tenia su limite, no se sorprendió que el rubio fuera con mas arranque para que ambos llegaran y alcanzaran el dulce paraíso.

El sudor de su espalda y frente se formaron pequeñas gotas que bajaban por su piel, dandole un toque perlado en su frente, y no entendía que cuando respiraba y bajaba su pecho temblaba, y la voz se estaba haciendo mas ronca, temía que faltara poco para que la perdiera, algo irónico.

Se dio media vuelta en su lugar, pero tenia la poca energía que le quedaba, sabia quien era el siguiente, y quería tener buena cara para recibirlo.

—Voy a comenzar, nanodayo.—Anuncio con algo de voz autoritaria y con un rubor en crecimiento. El tigre sonrío enternecido, se preocupaba, y tomo aun mas medidas cuando apenas iba a entrar.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.—Acomodo para tener mejor disposición, a pesar de fruncir el ceño al no sentir movimiento.

Aunque la cordura del rey ojiverde se fue la vergüenza le impedía descarga su frenesí, hasta el mas alto estaba mas rojo que el cabello de Kagami. "Tsundere eres, Tsundere siempre serás"

Quizás sea que al ver como los anteriores amos le hacían retorcerse y gemir de placer haya aprendido en donde se encontraba aquel lugar donde se cumplen las pasiones acompañadas de los fuegos artificiales, -una manera menos vulgar de decirle a terminar—

Ya era su limite definitivo, no podía mas, el peso muscular que sentía en los brazos y vientre le incitaba a quedarse quieto y dormir, estaba que le pesaban los ojos, no resistió. Suspiro por ultima vez, aspirando hondo y repitiendo, y lo ultimo que vio fue el techo decorado y en penumbras de la habitación y unas cabezas borrosas muy coloridas, finalmente se rindió.

Al verlo su cabeza caer de un lado le miraron con ternura que les calentaba el corazón haciendolo latir mas fuerte, y pensaron que ya no aguantaba desde hace rato, quizás fue mucho para el chico y se arrepentirían de ello en la mañana.

Ellos también estaban cansados, se dejaron inundar por esa sensación y el dulce aroma del momento, el mas alto de los cinco había colocado detrás del dormido Taiga para acomodarlo en un cojín, Ryouta lo arropo y se metió en las mantas a su lado con una sonrisa, el gusto no le duro pues sentía las feroces miradas sobre ambos, y ya veía venir: todos dormirían—como fuese—junto a ese Tigre.

Se sentían mas que completos y felices, ahora sabían que estaban unidos al ser mas hermoso que pudiesen encontrar, el tesoro mas preciado hasta ahora. Con ese pensamiento y unos cuantos besos y caricias para el menor, recibiendo un suspiro de tranquilidad, cada uno cayó en el sueño profundo.

Dicha escena fue vista por un peliceleste -de principio a fin- desde su asiento se levanto y se poso en el lecho y mirando fijamente esa cabecita rojiza, el también, en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo le había robado el corazón y por como sus amigo entrañables lo describían debía ser muy especial, y eso se compro con las acciones de estos hace escasos momentos.

Le sonrío cuando acerco una mano a su mejilla acunandola, no recibió rechazo, incluso busco mas fricción contra esta, será que estaba soñando. Podía sentir que el corazón se le derretía, lamentaba no haber sido participe en el acto de unión, por otro lado, era preferible así, es decir, el chico dio su virginidad por cinco veces seguidas, eso ya era demasiado.

Con una bocanada de aire busco un espacio para poder dormir, y estar un tanto mas cerca del menor, tenia la esperanza de que tendría su momento, lo haría disfrutar, era una promesa recitada a la luz de la luna y gélido aire que soplaba por las arenas de los valles lejanos.

Eran muchas emociones para un solo día, era hora de dormir.

EN LA MAÑANA

La entrada era abierta para dejar ver a un encapuchado quien cerraba levemente las puertas.

—Shuzou—La voz le hizo saltar en su lugar, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y a la vez su cara expreso una confusión al verle ahí parado con porte serio y temible.

—No esperaba verte Akashi…—Confeso quitándose la capa dejando sus cabellos azabaches a la vista.—Menos a esta hora…—Resalto, pues aun era temprano y el sol apenas coronaba

—Larga historia que si quieres te contare, pero primero…—Hizo un pausa—Tenemos que hablar…—Sentencio y percibió como el otro trago saliva.

—Entonces vamos a un lugar mas privado.—Ambos se dirigieron a la zona donde era mas silencioso y seguro para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Se encontraban en una sala decorada sencillamente y no tan extravagante, los dos sentados en unas sillas paralelas para verse de frente.

—No te preocupes que sere breve…—Anuncio antes de que el otro dijese algo. Asintiendo al isntante.—¿Sabes quien es Kagami Taiga?—

—Si, lo conocí antes de irme a mi viaje, no se mucho de él—Respondió al instante, y no era mentira, había hablado con él en una ocasión pero sabia poco.—¿Que pasa con él? ¿hizo algo?—Pregunto preocupado.

—No—Respondi con simpleza.

—Bueno ¿y que pasa?—La mirada sombría que le estaba dando no le estaba gustando nada, lo presentía.

 _—…¿Cuanto quieres por él?…—_

* * *

oh como adoro dejarlos en clifhanger ewe bueno ya soy muy mala -.-, y por favor no me critiquen en cuanto al lemmon orgia, es decir, hice lo mejro que pude,nunca en mi vida habi escrito una orgia, lemmon si pero orgia no, y fue muy dificil, no entiendo como otros pueden escribirlo al derecho y al revez, los envidio e.e. Pero creo que esta es mi manera de hacer un lemmon es decir, sin ser tan explicita aunque eso me dejo decepcionada -3- en fin. Mi imaginacion estaba en su limite, pero les prometo que lo capitulos se volveran mas pasionales apartir de este cap, habra mas lemmon sutil se los prometo o tal vez no-.-

Ya dejando mis aclarciones y para finalizar dato curioso!

Sabian que...en mi fanfic los de la generacion de los milagros son mayores de 20 para arriba 0.0

asi

Kise 21

Aomine 24

Murasakibara: 23

Midorima:22

Kuroko: 22

y Akashi es el mayor tienes 26! 0.o

esto es una clara rerencia a que me gusta el shota -3-

Nero: estas enferma -.-

Maro: en ese caso tu tambien lo estas! -.o

es todo, los leo la proxima ah! perdonen cualquie faltar de redaccion u ortografico, esque estab nerviosa -wo

nos leemos pronto dejenme su hermoso reviews que son mi inspiracion su palabras -w-

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas la tengan! y hola a mis musas, gracias por su paciencia y disculpenme, pero me dio un ligero bloqueo mental. pero ya estoy bien. Les mano una dedicatoria especial a :MajestyDickhead y milefanis-cullen ^^ espero disfruten del capi ;3

ADEVERTENCIA: ligera incinuacion de lemmon ewe (adevertidosestan)

A LEER!

* * *

.

.

.

Los cuerpos bajo las mantas y cojines se removieron al sentir el calor de la luz provocando que despertaran poco a poco, deseando que que las cortinas se cerrasen magicamente.

El primero en despertar y sentarse fue el de cabellos dorados, estirando los brazos y a la vez sonriendo.  
—Mmm~ tuve el sueño mas hermoso…—Canturreo ignorando que lo pudiesen escuchar, siguió.

—No fue un sueño Kise-kun.—Dijo una voz a su lado.

—¡Buaaaaa!—Salto del susto haciendo que los demás frunciesen la cara.

—¡Callate Kise!—El moreno trato de lanzarle un almohada pero en vez de eso la abrazo, aun dormido.—Molesto…—

—Que manera de despertar, nanodayo.—Se quejo Shintaro sentándose en su lugar rascandose la coronilla.

—¡No me asustes asi Kurokochii!—

—Es muy temprano~—Gimió Atsushi.

—No es verdad, esta a punto de ser medio día.—Informo Tetsu. Midorima le vio incrédulo y decidió levantarse importandole poco no estar vestido y ver por la ventana.

—¿Y mi que?—Se acomido do mejor en su lugar aun abrazando la almohada.—Quiero dormir un rato mas…—

—A propósito y solo para que lo sepan…—Les vio de reojo el de cabellos celestes.—Kagami se fue hace mucho…—Espero por su reacción.

El primero en erguirse fue el peliazul, y quito a toda velocidad las almohadas, Murasakibara se levanto de una vez por todas y ver lo que hacían. Aomine bufo decepcionado, como los demás, no solo el se había ido, también Akashi, aunque el se fue a su habitación desde anoche, eso no era de extrañarse.

¿Será que el tigre se fue por lo de anoche? ¿estará enojado?

Anoche, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Ni los romances de una noche se comparaban con ESA noche. A sus mentes vinieron la imágenes de él, de su.. ahora… Taiga. Ya no solo seria su sirviente, o no. Unieron algo mas que un simple rito de coito, les pertenece. Espera, ahora era de todos, eso fue un pensamiento fugazmente al mismo tiempo, y eso les hizo pensar: si en serio llegarían a compartirlo. Los celos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Este ambiente fue presenciado por el peliceleste, como si lo leyera abiertamente. Sonrío, así eran sus aliados, sus amigos. Eran celosos, pero si podrían compartir.

A todo esto, ¿donde esta Taiga?

HORAS ANTES

Sentía las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente haciendo caminos, su garganta seca, agua. Abrió lentamente sus ojos rojos y miro el techo cubierto por cortinas de velo. Giro su cabeza, encontró un rostro plácidamente dormido de un rey glotón. A su otro lado la espalda otro rey de cabellera rubia. Se levanto sigilosamente para no despertar a los demás restantes, entonces sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado al ver unas marcas algo raras en sus caderas y muslos, como marcas de dedos.

Ah, ya se acordó. Ahora debía parecer un tomate.

Con sus manos trato de apoyarse para salir de las mantas….

—¡Gha-!—Se tapo rápidamente la boca y volvió a ver los cuerpos en la cama, no se despertaron. Esa punzada de dolor en sus parte baja fue tan intensa que le hizo volver a sentarse. ¿Que era eso? debía ser por… Ah, ese debe ser el precio de se paga después de… ¡ya basta!  
A pesar de su dolor tan fuerte que le impediría caminar correctamente, se arrastro por entre la cama, sin chocar y sin hacer ruido. Lo logro, difícilmente pero lo logro. El verdadero tormento fue el volverse a poner su pantalón. Algo chueco pero pudo ponérselo otra vez. Apoyandose en una mano en la pared llego a la puerta y salió sigiloso.

Todo este ritual fue visto nuevamente por Kuroko quien desde su lugar, se despertó cuando escucho ese quejido.

Fue todo un drama el poder moverse de ahí hasta la puerta que divide el recinto de los servicios, se acomodaba su capa lo mejor que podía, pues tenia el presentimiento que tal vez tendría otras marcas ademas de sus caderas.

Dio gracias al Dios del Sol que todavía era algo temprano como para levantarse, el verdadero martirio serian las escaleras, afortunada y desafortunadamente su cuarto estaba en el piso 4, lo bueno -pensó- es que al menos no le toco hasta arriba en el tope del domo.

MIENTRAS

A esta hora, pensó kuroko, debe de estar durmiendo

—A donde habrá ido mi lindo Taigachi—Lloriqueo Ryouta al ponerse una de sus prendas.

—¿Como que tu Taiga kisechin?—Amenazo el peli lila.

—¿Y desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?—Cuestiono Midorima viéndolo con cierto recelo.

—Desde anoche—Canturreo feliz, haciendo que a todos se les marcara una vena en la frente

"Nosotros estuvimos ayer también, por tanto también es nuestro", pensaron los tres irritados.

—Esta en su habitación—" KUROKO!" gritaron internamente, ese debía dejar de aparecer de la nada.—Yo siempre he estado aquí.—"Y dejar de leer la mente"

—¿Como lo sabes Tetsu?.—

—Intuición.—Contesto desinteresado, mirando detenidamente las acciones de ellos.—Será mejor que por el momento lo dejen descansar. Ademas dudo que encuentren su habitación.—Trato de reprimir su sonrisa, al ver que fueron descubiertos.

Salieron del salón hasta el comedor. Nadie decía nada, no hacia falta, su imaginación es lo único que les interesaba en ese momento.

MAS TARDE

—Ne~ Muro-chin—

—Digame, Atsushi-sama—

—¿Sabes como esta Kaga-chin?— Esa pregunta hizo que Tatsuya le voltease a ver extrañado.

—No lo he visto esta mañana.—Confeso pensativo—¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿hizo algo?—

—No, solo preguntaba.—

El sirviente torció los labios, un sentimiento de inconformidad se formaba en su cabeza. Pero debía meditarlo y no sobre actuar, debe de estar bien, y a lo mejor esta jugando con los niños, ayudando en la cocina o debe de estar acompañando a algún rey. Este ultimo le hizo ñañaras en su estomago. No, no dejaría que el "sobre protector hermano" aparece e hiciese el ridículo, ademas Taiga ya esta grande puede cuidarse solo.

.  
Pero por si las dudas

—Furi—El nombrado caminaba por el pasillo con una bandeja con aperitivos.

—¿Que sucede Himuro?—

—¿Has visto a Kagami?—Puso todas sus esperanzas en la respuesta del castaño.

—Según escuche que esta en su habitación— Terminando de decir esto, Tasuya se fue corriendo a toda velocidad diciendo un "gracias" en la lejanía, Furhata siguió su camino.

Mientras Himuro emprendía su carrera llego en en menos de lo que canta un gallo a la "mini" aldea de noble servidumbre, en donde la familia mas grande del mundo estaba. Y en poco tiempo llego al piso en donde se encofraban tres niñas delante de la puerta de su hermano menor.

—¡Himu-ni!—Al nombrarlo se abalanzaron contra él.

—Ya ya nenas también me alegro de verlas.—Admitió para luego quitárselas gentilmente—¿Que ocurre? ¿por que están aquí?—

—Taiga-ni no ha salido en toda la mañana.—Dijo una castaña preocupada— Cuando lo fuimos a visitar no se podía mover y se quejaba mucho. Así que le ayudamos en lo que pudimos, le trajimos agua y algunas frutas.—Mientras la pequeña seguía relatando lo sucedido, el azabache estaba atando todos los cabos.

—Han hecho un gran trabajo nenas, ahora dejenselo a su hermano mayor ¿si?—Les acaricio la cabeza a todas—Ahora vayan a jugar, no se preocupen por él—Después de darles luz verde para que pudieran irse y quedar completamente a solas en el pasillo.

Inhalo pacientemente antes de abrir la puerta con cautela, llamándolo en un susurro, observo en la cama la cobija deforme y amontonada, por un extremo se asomaban los cabellos pelirrojo. El bulto se movió dejando ver al tigre bostezando al estirarse para luego ver quien estaba en la puerta.

—¡Tat-Tatsuya!—Lo tomo por sorpresa, tomo rápido la manta y se cubrío el pecho, lo cual fue impedido por las manos de su hermano mayor dejando a la vista su cuerpo con unas leves —cosita de nada— marcas en su pecho y en su cadera—¡Puedo explicarlo!—Se apresuro a decir.

—Okey, explica—Se cruzo de brazos, Kagami abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían. No, no podría explicarlo.—Si esa es tu respuesta no estoy muy convencido.—Dijo Himuro Alzando una ceja.

—No te enojes…—

—¿Eh?—

—¡Que no te enojes con lo que voy a decir!— Alzo un poco la voz dandole una mirada seria.—Lo que hice anoche … yo lo decidí—Se mordío los labios por la vergüenza—Así que…

—Esta bien—Suspiro. El pelirrojo paro en su tartamudeo para mirarle.—Sabes, anoche Furihata le dijo a los demás lo que iba a pasar excepto a mi.—Pausa.—¿Sabes por que?—Movió su cabeza en negación.—Por que yo me preocupo por ti. Soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber preocuparme.—

—No tienes que— Susurro

—¡Claro que si!—Exclamo, respiro nuevamente.—Me preocupa que puedan llegar a hacerte daño.—Se acerco al menor para sentarse en la cama.

—Pero estoy bien. Un poco a dolorido pero…—

—No quiero saber.—Le interrumpió antes de que la imaginación se pusiese en marcha.— Pudiste haberte negado pero no. ¿Por que? y no me vengas con que es deber de un sirviente por que-

—¡Yo quise hacerlo!—El mayor se quedo mudo para dejarlo hablar, por su parte, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.—Si supieras lo que vi anoche… ellos…—El corazón estaba acelerandose y la cara la sentía tan caliente.—Fue algo mas que un deseo carnal…—Tatsuya arrugo un poco la nariz ante la idea que él, su inocente hermano, fuese usado como un objeto.— Ademas…—Siguió.— Ya sabia que esto pasaría…— Se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Como?—Pregunto

—No se, una corazonada tal vez—Se alzo de hombros, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro junto con el rosa de sus mejillas— Pero no me arrepiento…—Trato de levantarse pero una leve pulsación todavía estaba latente en su zona baja.

—¿Seguro?—Pregunto ironico.—Vamos, te ayudo.—

En su interior, Taiga se sentía terrible por tener que mentirle a su hermano. Toda su confianza fraternal que se tenían,-sin ser de sangre- no quería perderla. Pero era eso o que ardiera el medio oriente. Sabia que eso de anoche tarde que temprano iba a pasar, al principio pensaba en reclinar, sin embargo estaba muerto de miedo, miedo a que al negarse arremetieran contra su vida o algo peor: sus seres queridos. En el pasado ya lo vio incontables veces…

Mas no esperaba que toda esa experiencia fuera tan…única. Al principio estaba en estado de pánico, nunca había hecho algo como aquello, y jamas entrego su corazón a alguien, hasta esa noche, no dio su corazón sino que mas bien se lo robaron con tan pocas palabras, palabras y actos que movieron su mundo entero. Por todo esto se sentía tan feliz, no sabe el motivo y no quiere saberlo.

Las punzadas de dolor habían disminuido conforme pasaba la tarde, y las marcas también -dio gracias a los cielos- podía seguir sus rutinas normales de trabajo.

—Sabes Tai-chan…—Le llamo Kazunari mientras ambos tenían una cajas con biberes.—Anoche Alex y yo celebramos en grande—Se río.

—¿Ah si, y por que?—Pregunto desinteresado.

—Pues por tu primera vez, claro!—Si en ese momento estuviera bebiendo algo lo escupiría enseguida, solo atraganto con su propia lengua. Y antes de siquiera inventar alguna excusa…

—¡Kagami!—Era Furi con u sonrojo en la cara— Los regentes te llama—Esto solo hizo a Takao se riera, pues las caras de ambos era todo un poema, uno casi ni podia verlo a los ojos por respeto o algo y el de cabello rojo tenia el mismo color en su cara. Tenia la curiosidad de como estaría Shin chan. Oh como se iba a divertir.

.

—Me han llam—

—¡KAGAMICHII!—Un rayo amarillo fue lo único que vio antes de caer al suelo y ser abrazado.—¿Como estas? ¿donde estabas? ¿por que no aparecías? ¿te duele algo?—Preguntas y mas preguntas que ni sabia que procesar.

—Kise quitate, no lo dejas respirar nanoyado.—Regaño Shintaro acomodandose los anteojos

—Eres mas molesto que una mosca. Ni que fuera tu esposa.—Le secundo Daiki.

—¿Acaso están celosos?—Pregunto divertido tomando la cabezita roja entre sus brazos untandola en su pecho, el cuerpo bajo este movía sus brazos en busca de aire.

—Suéltalo en este momento o te aplasto.—Murasakibara estaba preparandose para hacerlo.

—Ya, ya. Que delicados.—Liberando al tigre tomo una bocanada de oxigeno, se ayudaron para levantarse.

—¿Ocurre…algo?—Aun le costaba tomar aire que hablo entre cortado.

—Nop.—Le hizo brincar del susto la voz de Tesuya.—Lo siento, solo queríamos saber como estabas.—

—Estoy perfectamente.—Dijo seguro y dandoles una sonrisa sincera que a mas de uno fue cautivado por décima vez.

—Acompañanos Taiga.—Propuso Akashi quien sostenía una copa de vino en la mano, no confiaba mucho en el tono que lo dijo.

—Y-yo…—Antes de siquiera pensar fue emboscado por un enorme cuerpo que le abrazaba portentosamente.

—Ne Tai-chin~ —Unto su nariz en hombro del nombrado quien dio un respingo al sentir esa respiración.—Por favor.—Suplico.

—Esta bien.—No podía negarse a esos ojos de cordero que le ponía no solo el rey de Yosen si no también los que ponía el rey rubio.

Ahora se encontraba recargado en el pecho del gigante peli morado quien le estaba acariciandole la cabeza, Kise el muy meloso trataba de que comiera uno de los aperitivos.

—Di "a"—En sus dedos había un fruto seco tratando de que le comiera, Taiga ya de por si se sentía ya avergonzado de estar en esa posición y ahora mas al ser alimentado.

Un sirviente no merecía ser tratado de esa forma, pero quien quiere engañar, le agradaba esa sensación de estar con ellos. Unos ojos esmeraldas y zafiros eran opacados por los celos que trataron de hacer platica de cualquier cosa al lindo tigresillo.  
—¿Como esta tu cicatriz nanodayo?—

—Ya esta mejor, gracias a su tónico.—El peliverde tomo esa tierna sonrisa como todo el agradecimiento que podía pedir. Aparto su mirada.

De ahí cada quien contó sus otras historias y el las escuchaba atentamente, riendo de vez en cuando, así averiguaba mas cosas de ellos. Mas de Akashi no se molestaba en contar nada, él solo era un espectador, preguntado y comentando ocasionalmente. No le quitaba la vista de encima a su presa de cabeza roja y cejas partidas.

Y así se le fue toda la tarde, charlando y robando la atención Taiga cada que tenían oportunidad, y para este, eran los mejores momentos, al igual que cuando esta con su colosal familia. Se aproximaba el anochecer y casi todos se estaba retirando, el primero fue el regente de Shutoku en irse, luego Kise excusandose con el tratamiento de belleza antes de dormir y el moreno por mera pereza y cansancio. Pero antes.

—Kagami.—Le llamo en su intento de comer un ultimo bocadillo.— Ven—Ladeo su cabeza en señal de seguirlo, Kagami frunció el ceño, ni que fuera un animal amaestrado. Se mordico la lengua en cualquier caso de decir alguna grosería.

Ya estando en el cuarto del peliazul, hizo un gesto caballeroso para que pasase, el contrario le miro desconfiado, no le quedo de otra mas que entrar. Lo que no se percato es que cuando el moreno cerro la puerto puso una pequeña soga como seguro. Así no habrá escape en esa velada.

—Por esta noche…—No le dejo siquiera voltear, estaba pegando su pecho a la espalda. Esta escena se le hizo familiar.— te hare ver las estrellas como nunca antes…—No, no tanto.

—¿Acaso es esa su manera de cortejar a las damas mi Rey?—Comento irónico y a la vez coqueto, en un arrebato del mayor pudo girarse.—¿Le funcionan?—

—Por supuesto. Soy el único que puedo llevarte al paraíso con tan solo unas palabras…—Y era verdad, pues en sus romances y coqueteos terminan en la cama, lograba que sus concubinas se les derritieran las piernas y estas caían rendidas. La sonrisa se le fue ganada por el pelirrojo riéndose por lo bajo.

—Oh mi rey, lamento decepcionarlo, no han hecho ningún efecto…—Se acerco lentamente a su oreja—… Pues yo no soy una concubina…—Susurro, su tibio aliento le hizo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Yo se que no…—A duras penas podia responderle, por así decirlo, destruyo todas sus tácticas cortejo.— Eres incluso mejor que eso. —Le rodeo la cadera con un solo brazo juntado sus frentes al mirarse directo.—Déjame tenerte esta noche, por favor…— Mas bien parecía suplica, aunque ambos lo negaran, se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro, uno le deseaba mas que el contrario, quiera estar a su lado, y perderse en sus ojos.

—Ya que lo pide tan amablemente…—Deslizo sus manos por el pecho hasta llegar a los hombros del mayor.—Solo sea gentil conmigo…—Con esa pinta, dudaba mucho el ser gentil.

—No te prometo nada…— Dijo socarrón mientras lo cargaba en brazos hasta llegar al lecho.

Y así inicio una noche hambrienta de pasión, lujuria desenfrenada y amor. El moreno no perdía tiempo en explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo del cual no tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar esa noche. Pero en esta ocasión lo tenia a su disposición, sin interrupciones y con todo el consentimiento. Llamenlo fetichista, pero a partir de aquella ocasión en que le vio bailar se había obsesionado por esa manera en que el curveaba la espalda y mas cuando lo hacia de placer bajo su cuerpo. Oh, como lo adoraba, mas que a nada.

.

.

.

—¡Taigachii! comamos juntos—Le abrazo por los hombros, tan enérgico como siempre.

—Por supuesto Kise sama.—

—Ryouta—

—¿Eh?—

—Si yo te llamo por tu nombre también debes hacerlo.—Hizo un puchero.

—No, no puedo hacerlo.— Se volteo.

—Oh vamos! ¿Que tal Ryota sama?—Propuso esperanzado.

—Lo pensare.—

—¡Que cruel eres!—

Aun que el pelirrojo no le entendiese las indirectas y constantemente le evitaba seguía regalándole esas sonrisas resplandecientes. Adoraba a Taiga.

.

.

.

El emperador se encontraba sentado en su balcón, copa en mano y mirado hacia abajo, en donde estaba SU sirviente jugando con unos niños, riendo y divirtiéndose, algo dentro de su duro corazón se movió al verlo sonreír y ser tan amable con esas criaturas. Sonrío ante aquel pensamiento. Algún día seria un excelente padre…o en su caso madre.

—Akashi kun.—

—Tetsuya, tienes que tocar antes.—Le recrimino al pararse.

—Si toque, el que no hayas escuchado no mi problema.—Al heterocromatico le dio un tic ante tal contestación, lo dejo pasar.

—¿A que has venido?—Debía de tener un motivo ¿no?

—A hacerte recapacitar.—Okey, eso no se lo esperaba, lo encaro para cuestionar.—Por lo de tu propuesta…—Se trago sus palabras, las noticias si que viajan rápido.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo jamas me arrepiento de mis acciones Tetsuya.—Paso a su lado.—Ademas el trato ya esta hecho…—Mintió para ver si estaba enterado del todo

—No es verdad.—Nada mal.—Se que le dijiste a Nijimura-san que le darías tiempo para pensar en un precio.—Su voz sonaba mas seria que nunca.

—¿Eso te incomoda?—Le sonrío triunfante.

—Solo quiero saber ¿por que?—

—¿"Por que"?—Se burlo.—¿No es obvio? cuando yo veo algo que quiero, no me cuesta nada en tenerlo.—Dijo con suficiencia.

—Pensé que debía de quedarte algo de humanidad, ya veo que los rumores de cruel emperador son reales.—Camino unos pasos por la habitación.—Se que no puedo pedirte que lo canceles, pero te pido que conozcas aunquesea un poco de la adquisición que vas a tener.—Diciendo esto el emperador se volteo para replicar mas el peliceleste desapareció.

En aquella vez, Nijimura se quedo perplejo ante tales palabras. Con paciencia le explico que cuando un sirviente llegaba a la torre se quedaba de por vida, nunca se ha registrado ninguna compra o intercambio en sus historiales. Para Akashi no es ningún tabú pues él sabia como funcionaba, ofreció a cambio el mejor de sus sirvientes incluso una docena solo por ese tigre. Para el dueño de la torre de marfil se le era imposible procesar todas esas ofertas, al ver esto el pelirrojo le dio tiempo para tomar una decisión antes de su partida a Rakuzan. Pero el azabache no durmió esa noche, se le hacia inhumano hacerlo, pues él los consideraba a todos familia, a la familia no se vende.

El emperador de ojos heterocromaticos estaba pensando esa tarde después de su "charla" con el fantasma de Teiko, ahora que lo pensaba, sabia que Taiga escondía algo, algo muy oscuro. Y debía de saberlo, sin importarle lo que pueda causar.

—Taiga.—Rompió el silencio del lugar.—Acompañame por esta noche.—Dejo la copa al lado de la botella vacía. Kagami no lo pensó y se levanto para ir donde el emperador.

Al llegar cerro las puertas como se lo indico el heterocromatico, lo ayudo en lo que pudiese como escoger una ropa cómoda para dormir y preparar la cama. La primera le pareció algo incomoda pues había visto a su rey en…bueno…ya saben. Pero eso no importaba, ante el rey -digo- emperador de Rakuzan no hay que distraerse.

El sol se ocultaba, el de ojos bi colores y cabellos rojizos palmeo a un lado de su lugar, el menor entendió la orden y se sentó en el sitio sin replicar.

—Mirame.—Ordeno, para Taiga se le complico, pues a como lo dijo sonaba que le gritaría o algo peor.—Olvida tus antiguas leyes y mirame.— Le tomo de su barbilla haciendo contacto con sus orbes rojizo con los rojo/dorado. "Un sirviente nunca debe de mirar a los ojos de su amo" la frase resonaba en su mente. Esos colores le hipnotizaban de tal manera que no necesito sostenerlo mas.—Quiero que me digas todo.—

—¿A que se refiere?—Pregunto aun viéndolo.

—Tu pasado, No siempre fuiste un sirviente ¿o me equivoco?—Negó ligeramente la cabeza.—Solo quiero conocerte mas. —"y saber quien será el que estará a mi lado" pensó. El contacto se rompió al ver su mirada ensombrecerse, sabe que no debe de retractarse pero al verle así le ese "algo" le volvió a mover el corazón. —Entiendo…—

—¡Espere!—Le tomo la mano en acto de reflejo, se arrepintió.—Se lo diré. Por que usted lo ordena— Al oír esa frase le dolió, no sabe por que. Se sentó a escuchar.

No se pudo preparar lo suficiente para lo que iba a escuchar.

* * *

Lamento y no lamento de que este sea tan corto :( pero se viene algo bueno y con mucho feeling asi que preparen los pañuelo y el helado (?

Tambien no me arrepiento de mi mencion AOKAGA yei mis cinco minutos de fama lel

Como dato curioso.

Sabian que...me gusta el rinrei y hare un fanfic AU :P (? (cincominutosmilkiway) ya esta buen, pero les pregunto a las fans de nuestro tigreso alguna vez han escuchado al seiyuu de taiga gemir? no? de lo que se pierden ewe si les gustan los cd yaoi vayan en este intante y compruebenlo XD "ono yuuki uke"

.

.

. De nada ewe asdsadasd

Hasta el proximo cap, espero les haya gustado, no olviden poner sus hermoso reviews y diganme que les parecio el lemmon y eso pillinas musas.

Perdon por cualquier falta de redaccion o de ortografia.

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola mis encantadoras y pacientes musas, espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, pues la ver su amor plasmado en amenazas de muerte en los comentarios me puse a escribir. Espero lo difrunten y pueda hacerles sentir los feels.

En respuesta a MajestyDickhead:

 _si, ya he escuchado la cancion y me gusta mucho su voz, y mas ese dueto de con Aomine *Aokaga feels* *w*_

ADEVERTENCIA: solo posible narracion confusa y horrores de otografia y de redaccion. (hicelomejorquepude)

A LEER

.

.

.

* * *

—Nunca fui un sirviente, es verdad. Pase los primero seis años como un niño de pueblo normal, vivía solo con mi madre.—

 _~.~_  
 _—¡Taiga, ven con mama!—La mujer alza sus brazos hacia ti, como tu apoyo._

 _—…Mammam…—Tus primeros balbuceos le hacen reír, al fin lograste estar en sus brazos , gateando pero llegaste y ella te alza en aire, riendo contigo y repartiendo muchos besos en tu carita._

 _~.~_

—A mis ojos ella era un Diosa, un ser de lo mas gentil que yo haya visto—

 _~.~_  
 _—Luna y estrellas…magia estelar—La voz angelical de tu madre resuman en las grises paredes de la habitación.—…la lluvia cae… y tu nombre te dirá…—Su dulce melodía te hace sonreír, ella te acaricia la cabeza al compás.—…nubes que brillan… y arcoiris hay…. Conmigo estas… no te vallas ya…—Tu cabecita ladeada le da entender que estas dormido, te mueve delicadamente de su pecho a tu almohada. Pero no estas del todo dormido._

 _—¿La cantas de nuevo mami?—Preguntas con tu ojitos somnolientos. Ella sonríe._

 _—Solo una vez mas y a dormir.—Te besa la frente y tu te vuelve a recargar en la almohada._

 _~.~_

—Nunca supe que fue mi verdadero padre, mama dijo que murió, mentía.—Suspiro restando importancia.—Conforme mi crecimiento, me di cuenta de que llegaba muy tarde, a veces no aparecía durante un día, y cuando lo hacia venia con golpes y ojeras muy gruesas.—

~.~

 _—Ya llegue.—Dijo la voz de la mujer, mas que agotada, apareciste delante ella._

 _—¡Mami! ¡mami!—Ella se inclina para darte un abrazo débil.—¿Que te paso?—Le señalas mejilla amoratada._

 _—No es nada bebe—Te vuelve a besar.—Mira lo que te traje.—De su espalda muestra un saco, te mordía la curiosidad y miras en el bolso, hay manzanas y dulces, estos resplandecían como el oro a tu ojos. Para ti, tu madre es una maga, y una muy hermosa._

 _~.~_

—Constantemente me preguntaba en donde trabajaba, que hacia, quien la golpeaba. Entonces una noche…—

 _~.~_

 _Caminabas por la calle de tu barrio, la zona pobre pero humilde, donde ya estaba anocheciendo. La "tía vecina", como así le llamabas, te estaría buscando, pero unos ruidos te llamaron la atención._

 _—Asquerosa zorra.—Escuchaste la gruesa voz de un hombre detrás de uno de los muros.— ¡RAMERA!.—Un golpe y alguien que chilla. Entonces el hombre se aleja diciendo mas maldiciones, estaba ebrio, viste el cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo que poco a poco se levantaba, era una mujer quien sollozaba en silencio._

 _—¿Mama?—Preguntaste timido. Y en efecto, esos ojos rojizos y cristalinos te voltearon a ver con sorpresa. No dijo nada solo se acomodo el ya roto vestido que tenia, se acerco a ti, te abrazo, te abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando._

 _~.~_

—Mi madre era prostituta. No mal interprete. De algo tenia que sobrevivir—El emperador trago grueso ante esto.— No me importaba, ella me amaba, me lo decía constantemente y yo a ella. Lo era todo para mi.—"Como toda madre" pensó al verle dar una sonrisa nostálgica.

 _~.~_  
 _—Me pregunto…—Decía la voz de la fémina al peinarte tus rebeldes cabellos rojos.—Como te verías con el cabello un poco mas largo.—Jugo con uno._

 _—Parecería niña.—Hiciste un puchero, ella sonrío._

 _—Yo no lo creo, te verías muy lindo.—Entonces noto tu sonrojo y ceño fruncido.—Esta bien, te verías guapo.—Siguió peinandolos.—Para mi tu eres muy guapo. Todo un galán—Te hizo cosquillas y no evitaste reír, en una guerra por no dejarte hacer, ambos terminaron abrazados.— Te quiero Taiga.— Te dio un beso en la punta de tu nariz._

 _—Yo te amo mami.—La imitaste ganándote una risa de su parte. Otra guerra de cosquillas_

 _~.~_

— Una noche ella no volvía cuando me estaba quedando dormido. Un ruido me despertó y hacerlo estaba rodeado por fuego, todo estaba en llama. Me ahogaba. Mi madre llego gritando a salvarme.—Las palabras se le hacían mas y mas duras, quería que se detuviera.—Y luego…—

 _"…Calor…"_

 _"Un calor tan sofocante, imposible de respirar…el olor a azufre inunda tus sentidos y ardía tu vista…"_

—Y-y luego…—No podía soportarlo mas, cuando las primeras lagrimas ya estaban apareciendo.

—Taiga no tienes—

—No, estoy bien.—"Es obvio que no" .—Puedo continuar. Ella me salvo, muchos la han visto mal por su profesión y por ser tan vulgar, cuantas veces no fue perseguida y maltratado por eso. Estoy seguro de que fui un error, y estaba cociente de eso. Pero ella me salvo, se sacrifico por mi vida, ella me amaba no importando lo que digan.—Grito desesperado ya hecho un mar de lagrimas al recordar esa parte de su mas profundo ser.

—Taiga—Quería detenerlo, ya no quería verle así,

—No solo mi casa, si no también todo mi vecindario .—Siguió mientras limpiaba su rostro empapado.— Muy poco sobrevivimos, algunas amigas de mi madre se hicieron cargo de mi hasta cumplir la suficiente edad empece a trabajar. He visto muchas cosas y he aprendido mucho.—

~.~

 _—La ropa se lava a si—Te explicaba una sirvienta de apariencia jovial._

 _—Entiendo.—Contestaste, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que ella._

 _—Aprendes rápido para tener doce chico—Te felicita dando una palmada en tu hombro amistosamente.—_

 _~.~_

—Primero en casas menores, de ahí a nobles en adelante. Pero había ocasiones en que…—Se mordico los labios.

~.~

 _—¡Hey mocoso!.—Te gritaba tu amo, ascercandose peligrosamente a toma fuertemente de la camisa—¡¿A esto le llamas te?!—Te lo echa en tu cara, estaba tibio. Te tira con rudeza al piso, tirando a tu lado el jarrón rompiendo en mil pedazos.—Inútil.—Te escupe por ultimo._

 _No dices nada, eres un sirviente, y los amos no se les reclama. Pero sabes que hiciste algo mal, así que vas a hacerlo mejor la próxima._

 _._

 _—Y para cuando regrese…—Dijo la señora.—Quiero ver toda la platería bien pulida, si no puedes con esto, te pondré en la calle. ¿Me has escuchado?—Amenazo._

 _—Si señora.—Contestas, enseguida te pones a hacer tu trabajo._

 _~.~_

—Cada vez se ponía peor.—Te temblaba la voz al recordar…

~.~

 _—Sabes niño…—La voz del hombre -uno diferente a tus anteriores amos- te llamaba, sonaba borracho.—Se rumorea que fuiste hijo de una zorra.—Esa palabra, como la odiabas._

 _—No se de que habla.—Fingiste demencia._

 _—¿Lo hacia bien?—Te detienes la mano empuñando el cuchillo de planta, aprestaste los dientes.—Tenias, por que luego dijeron que quedo bien cocida…—La asquerosa risa del hombre te asqueo, seguía riendo y vociferando, no te quedo de otra mas que retirarte. Tiraste el cuchillo._

 _Te sentías sucio, te temblaban los hombros, el nudo en tu garganta era grande, quieres reprimir el llanto, ya no puedes. Tantos sentimientos, rabia, coraje e impotencia. Lo dejas salir. Aun recuerdas la sonrisa de tu madre, se te vienen a la mente todos esos buenos ratos que pasaste con ella, y tratas de recordar su canción. Esa noche no paraste de llorar._

 _~.~_

—No hubo ningún momento feliz en mi vida hasta que llegue aquí.—Le dijo aun con sonrojo y los caminos húmedos de las lagrimas.

~.~

 _—Señor…—Reverencio el hombre castaño—He venido desde muy lejos en busca de ayuda…—Explico._

 _—¿Que clase de ayuda?—Cuestiono tu amo. El décimo en cuatro meses. Tu espiabas desde una puerta corrediza de la cocina._

 _—Un trueque.—Escuchaste el sonido metálico contra la madera._

 _—¿Que es lo que busca?—Sonaba interesado._

 _—Unos cuantos sirvientes, nada mas. Es por—Fue interrumpido._  
 _—Hecho.—Se levanto y por los sonidos, sonaba que tomaba la suma enseguida.—¿Sabe que esto es mas bien compra no?—_

 _—Yo prefiero el termino trueque o intercambio, suena menos fuerte.—Dijo amable el castaño._

 _—Como quiera.—Respondió desinteresado.—Le daré a los mejores que tengo.—Diciendo esto, tú te retiraste de tu escondite hacia tu alcoba._

 _Tu estomago se revolvió cuando fuiste escogido junto con otros, no sabias el motivo, solo era un intercambio mas. ¿Por que sentirse ansioso? No sabias que aventuras te esperaban._

 _~.~_

—He sido tan feliz desde que pise por primera vez estas tierras, y he encontrado la calidez familiar que tanto he buscado. —Se sonrojaba cuanto mas decía. —Entonces apareció usted y los reyes.—Le sonrío por fin para mirar esos ojos cristalinos.—Nunca había sentido tanto gozo durante estos últimos días y quiero que siga así.—Se limpio las lagrimas secas.—Lamento dejarme lleva por mis sentimientos, no volverá pasar.—

Todo, absolutamente toda parte de su ser se estaba rompiendo, con cada palabra dicha por el sirviente. Mantuvo su postura serena.

—Taiga.—Le llamo con tono suave, como acariciase cada letra de su nombre con su voz, tomó en sus brazo la cabeza roja, guiandola hasta dejarla caer en su regazo.—No tienes que disculparte por tus sentimientos, son lo que nos hacen humanos.—Una punzada en su cerebro se implanto al referirse.—No los reprimas, si no te hará mas daño por el resto de tu vida.—Lo dice por experiencia.

—¿Le puedo confesar algo?—Recibió un "mmm" en afirmación.—He escuchado que le suelen decir "el emperador cruel" el hombre sin sentimiento y ser despiadado. Sin ofender.—Hizo una mueca divertida a los ya acostumbrados rumores.—Pero yo se que no se ciertos. Yo creo que usted tiene mas corazón que cualquiera de nosotros. Usted, Akashi sama tiene sentimientos, así que no haga caso a esos rumores, estoy seguro de que son por envidia.—Podría escuchar como todo lo decía con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le inundo de una calidez tan extraña y embriagante. Se tenso al sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

—Duerme Taiga.—Le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza.—Ha sido un día agitado para ti…—Esa sedosa voz le arrullaba, los ojos le pesaban y finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño, sonriendo al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del emperador.

Al verle caído y rendido en su lugar entre las sabanas, no podía sentirse mas dichoso y la vez tan dolido. Tenia tiempo de pensar en cada fragmento de lo que le relato su sirviente. Como le dolía el corazón al recordar su rostros bañado en lagrimas.

—Prometo que nada ni nadie te hará daño.—Seguía en sus brazos, lo atrajo un poco mas.—Serás feliz y nadie lo impedirá te lo juro.—Prometiendo esto se dejo vencer también por el sueño aferrandose al cuerpo del pelirrojo, como si fuese a desaparecer si lo soltara.

EN LA MAÑANA

Kagami despertó lentamente de su cama, ¿"su cama"?, la suya no era tan grande, al levantarse se dio cuenta de en donde estaba. Entre mantas finas y sabanas. Se estiro los brazos y la espalda, busco con la vista en toda la habitación sin encontrar rastro del emperador. Probablemente ya era tarde y el heterocromatico ya se levanto para su desayuno. Entonces el también se levantaría.

Pasando todo el día, Kagami no fue llamado ni una sola vez por Akashi sama, es mas, el mismo trata de verse con él apropósito, necesitaba verlo, pero este lo evitaba, no le hablaba. Cada vez se sentía como si una daga le atravesara el corazón de solo pensar en que quizás, tan solo quizás le estaba evitando por repugnancia hacia su pasado.

Tenia el consuelo de no haberlo dicho a alguien mas. Por que se sentía tan frágil, con tan solo un pequeño toque se desplomaría hasta quedar polvo y ya.

.

—Kouki—

—Si Akashi sama—

—Quiero que me consigas esto…—Le muestra un pedazo de papel que no duda en tomar. abriendo para leer el contenido.

—¿Algo mas?—

—No, esta será mi ultima petición.—Con un movimiento de mano el castaño sale en busca de lo que pidió.

.

—Akashi kun—Le atrapo en medio de su acción.

—¿Que pasa, Tetsuya?—Su tono de voz sonaba tan natural que al ojiceleste preocupo.

—Lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto.—Akashi suspiro pesado. Si, era hora de volver.

—Oh vamos Tetsuya, apuesto a que darás de brincos y harás una fiesta en el momento en que ponga un pie fuera de este templo.—Dijo irónico o mas bien trataba de sonarlo, lo noto.

—Eso no es verdad.—Frunció el ceño.—Sabes que eres mas que bienvenido las veces que quieras.—Sonaba muy a la defensiva.

—Ya veremos si es así.—Se acomodo su ultima prenda de las telas mas finas. Muy elegantes a su humilde opinión. Le daba un vistazo a la habitación y su aliso. Ambos sentían la tensión, quien seria el que la rompiese.

—¿Que has decido?—Soltó la bomba. El pelirrojo solo bufo y camino hasta donde el rey de Teiko. Con una sonrisa muy extraña a. Se detuvo por un segundo

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no haré nada…—Avanzo hasta toparse con su hombro muy cerca de su oído.—…aun..—Por como lo dijo estaba sonriendo macabramente, ya lo intuía.

—No parece divertido Akashi kun—

—Tomalo como quieras.—Se alzo de hombro y finalmente dejo solo al rey fantasma pensativo y preocupado. Si así iba a ser tendría que tomar medidas.

.

Era oficial, ya le han dado un golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar nada, y es solo porque Akashi sama se ha marchado. Ahora se contraía mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Pensaba en que quizás se fue por los asuntos de su reino, solo para darse esperanzas.

Debía de mostrar una buena cara, se dio un golpe mental, es decir, el emperador no era nada suyo como para impedirle irse, sin embargo le dolía el hecho de no avisarle o despedirse formalmente, eso le dolía aun mas. Mil y una cosas se le agolpaban en la mente, cosas nada bonitas.

UN DIA DESPUES

—Espero hayan disfrutado su estancia.—Dijo cordialmente Riko.

—Moo~ Taigachii.—Kasamatsu trataba de quitar al rey empalagoso y llorón para que soltara a al tigre, al que tenia muy bien sujeto.—No me imagino lejos de ti, mi querido petirrojo.—

¿"Petirrojo''? pensaron todos al mismo tiempo. Este rey si que era tan melodramático y hasta poético.

—Ya ya kise sama.—Trataba de deshacer el abrazo pero no lo movió ni un centímetro.—Kise sama…—Idea, canturreo.—Ryouta sama, es hora de partir.—Eso funciono muy bien pues por fin le soltó para verle con ojos llenandose de lagrimas y un sonrojo. Pero los demás estaban que les caía la mandíbula

—¡Kyaaaa! Tagachii te voy a extrañar.—Suspiro ante este ultimo abrazo,el ultimo, los soltó finalmente. Los sirvientes miraron como si de una trama interesante se tratase y Tatsuya miraba detenidamente cada movimiento. En tanto los reyes ardían en celos, le dijo por su nombre, ¡SU NOMBRE!.

—Aparta Kise.—Le tomo del cuello de su camisa para lanzarlo lejos ignorando las protestas del regente llorón.—No es un adiós…—Le acaricio los cabellos rojos.—Si no un hasta luego…—Termino con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Aomine sama, ya le dije que esa coquetería no funciona conmigo.—Respondió con suficiencia y una sonrisa mas arrogante que la del propio moreno, vaya que ese tigre le encendía.

—Pero no te puedes resistir esto…—Con un movimiento rápido con su brazo lo rodeo de la cadera para atraerlo en un beso. El pelirrojo ya lo tenia previsto y cerro fuertemente los labios, la unión se acorto.—Eres un tramposo. —El menor rodó los ojos divertido e inocente.—Ya veras, alguna día caerás rendido a mis pies.—

—Lo que usted diga…—Se separo, no sin antes darle un beso sorpresa en la mejilla.—Daiki sama…—El moreno estaba en blanco, si, ambos se entendían en su propio juego y quien dijo que no se puede jugar sucio.

"Se va a la lista negra por veinteava vez" Dijo mentalmente su hermano mayor con furia graba en los ojos.

—Bueno, yo…—Era el turno de Shintaro, a como pudo con su cara roja. Takao se aguantaba la risa de la emoción que le inflaba el pecho con tal de escuchar lo que diría, y esperaba que fuera algo romántico—Nos veremos luego.—Y ahí se va el ambiente rosa de Takao, gimió de desesperación.

—Cuidese mucho Midorima sama.—Aun le tenia respeto como para llamarlo por su nombre. Pero no tanto como para no atacarlo con un abrazo.—Gracias por todo.—Susurro, el corazón del peliverde golpeaba sin parar, no sabia que hacer. Y el pelinegro gritaba en bajo, lamentos Tai-chan salvo su ambiente. Que adorable, Shin-chan estaba mas rojo que un tomate. ¿Eso fue una rima?

—Taichin, te extrañare.—Ahora Atsushi era el que lo estrujaba en entre sus brazos, sin lastimarlo claro.

—Yo también. Ah, tome.—Saco de sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo en color rojizo, se la entrego en mano.—Algo para su viaje y también…como recuerdo.—Esa vista de Taiga, sonrosado y sonriente, era demasiado, se tiene que ir antes de cometer una locura ahí mismo en la entrada principal. Acciones que el hermano sobre protector no iba a permitir y su aura lo advertía.

Los regentes se marchaban con sus posturas solemnes, pero Ryouta no se estaba quieto, sin parar blandir el brazo como despedida hacia el tigre y gritaba su nombre. Muchos bufaron por sus actitudes, pero que podían hacer? así era de enérgico y risueño. Para Kagami, el gesto era enternecedor y vergonzoso a la vez.

—Al fin se han marchado—Se estiraba la espalda al bostezar.—Ire a tomar una siesta.—

—Yukio-chan no seas amargado.—Lo detuvo en su andar tomandolo por los hombros.—Habra una pequeña fiesta esta noche, ni se te ocurra faltar.—Le pico una mejilla.

—No eres quien para ordenarme,bakao—Se lo aparto de encima y continuo su camino hacia la puerta.

—Habra licor y juego de damas.—Dijo por lo bajo, y miro de reojo como se detenía.

—¿A que hora dijiste que era?—Mordio el anzuelo. Sonrío pícaro.

—Okey y ahora Tai cha-…—Volteo su vista en todas partes, la cabeza roja no estaba.—¿Y Tai chan?—

EN OTRA PARTE

La noche había caído y el bullicio del personal de la Torre de Marfil se escuchaba desde su lugar, se encontraba en la azotea del traga luz, mirando toda la cuidad, la arena y mas allá estaba el mar. Sentado y abrazando sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en estas. Pensando en todo y en nada.

—Tigre.—Era la voz de Alex, quien la recibió con una media sonrisa.—Tatsuya te ha estado buscando como loco por todos lados. Ese chico si que que se preocupa deberías…— Poso sus manos en la cintura al ver el estado de su hijo, no respondía. Se acerco hasta estar a su lado.—¿Tigrillo, estas bien?—Sin respuesta.—¿Quieres un poco de compañía?—Asintió, la mujer se hinco con cuidado acomodando las telas de su vestido. Se acerco un poco mas, mirando al horizonte con su tigresito.

—¿Por que me siento así?—Soltó de repente.—¿Por que siento como si… como si me hayan robado algo? y ahora siento un vacío.—Por como se miraba estaba herido y desesperado, la rubia le miro con ternura, y entendió completamente a que se refería.

—Oh mi bebe.—Lo rodeo con los brazos en abrazo de confort que no fue rechazado.—Es algo muy normal. Y es por que estas enamorado.—Eso le cayo de peso, abrió ampliamente los ojos y podía sentir su cara calentarse.—Descuida los vas a volver a ver.—Se separo del chico y le dio beso en la nariz, algo que le provoco risa.—Esa es la sonrisa que quiero. Así que ya no te desanimes. ¿Si?—

—Si, gracias Alex.—Se dejo revolver los cabello por ella.—Si quieres puedes volver a bajo. Te alcanzo después.—

—¿Seguro?—

—Lo estoy, ve que ya te alcanzo.—Alexandra apreso los labios, tal vez quería otro momento a solas, entendía completamente. La soledad le curara un poco, sin mas se retiro dejándolo con la compañía de la luna.

Tal vez la compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo y familia le harían olvidar un rato ese sentimiento, ya esta decidido. Se levanto de su lugar sacudiendose las ropas, y antes de cerrar la puerta miro el cielo una ultima vez.

No se la paso tan mal, al llegar fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Takao le insistió en que probase el licor extraído del vino entonces apareció Himuro y se arrepintió. Se partío de risa al ver a Kasamatsu embriagarse y hacer una rabieta por no poder ganarle a Furihata en un juego de damas, si, fue una buena opción el bajar, pues se divirtió y olvido el por que estaba tan triste.

.

—Nijimura san—

—¡Kuroko sama!.—Se agarro fuertemente el pecho, respirando agitadamente.—¿Podría dejar de hacer eso?—

—No se que habla.—Shuzo tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para calmar los nervios y el corazón.

—¿Ocurre algo Kuroko sama?—

—Nada grave solo…—Se quedo pensando en las palabras correctas.—… que ya me retiro, cuidense y que pasen buena noche.—Dio una inclinación de cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

—Deje lo acompaño.—Ofreció el pelinegro para correr a su lado.

En el trayecto reinaba el silencio entre ellos, mas que el sonido de los pasos disparejos que resonaban en el pasillo hasta la entrada principal.

—Gracias por haberme aceptado.—Dijo Kuroko dando una sonrisa muy poco visible.

—No diga eso, es bienvenido cuando quiera.—Le devolvió la sonrisa, el fantasma le miro serio.

—Cuide bien de Taiga.— Se dio la vuelta saliendo del recinto, Nijimura le miro alejarse para luego perderse, miro extrañado. ¿A que se refería con eso? tal vez él también le tomo cariño y se preocupaba o tal vez…no no puede ser. Deben ser paranoias suyas. Aun así se aseguraría de la guardia nocturna.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

La semana transcurrió tranquila desde que los reyes se marcharon, Para Kagami era algo nuevo ver todo ese ambiente tan amena cuando no hay trabajo de por medio. Pero no estuvo solo, contaba con las locuras de su ahora amigo Takao, y también con quien se entiende muy bien, Sakurai, pues ambos son maestros en la cocina. Su hermano y Alex, esta ultima le decía varias veces que si venia a las practicas de danza y cortésmente respondía: No. De vez en cuando venia el rey de Teiko de visita, charlaban principalmente, preguntas ocasionales entre otras extrañas, referentes hacia los reyes. Creyendo que era tan solo ocurrencias de su rey las ignoro o no les dio importancia. Un semana muy relajada, demasiado.

EN LA NOCHE

La paz y serenidad de la noche reinaba sobre el la torre de servicios, el silencio y tranquilidad se respiraba en los pasillos y el centro. Se encontraban dormidos, cada niño, mujer y hombre en sus camas y cuartos. Los elite, **cuatro** de ellos dormidos.

Y en la habitación del cuarto piso estaba un tigre durmiendo con la mitad de la manta, la luz de la luna bañadolo y su respiración serena y acompasada. Esta visón era observada por una sombra que no dejaba que la luz del exterior le iluminase, esperando.

—Taiga…—Entre sueños pudo escucharlo, y por parte del espectador, vio el ceño fruncido al oír su voz. Lentamente se acerco, al estar a cerca del chico, tomo uno de sus cabellos jugando con él sutilmente y sin despertarlo.—…Taiga…—Le susurro nuevamente, al ver el movimiento de su cabeza abandono su lugar y volvió a la oscuridad.

—…mmmh…—Gimio al inetar abrir los ojos.

—Despierta Taiga.—

Volvió a escucharlo, se irguió aun somnoliento girando a todas partes…

—Aqui Taiga.—Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al escuchar esa voz, no estaba lejos, fijo su vista desde el punto de donde provenía, contuvo la respiración al verlo ahí parado.—No te asustes, soy un amigo…—Al escuchar esa voz, de alguna forma le tranquilizo, era tranquila con clase y sedosa.

—¿Q-Quien eres?— La voz le temblaba, el misterioso hombre emitió una risilla.

—No estas en peligro, si eso es lo que estas pensando.—Parpadeo, no no era un sueño pero parecia uno. El hombre camino unos cuantos pasos en una distancia prudente, ninguno se movió de su lugar.—Si te pidiese que me acompañaras a un viaje, ¿que responderías?—

Le pudo apreciar mejor, esta emcapuchado con una capa que le cubría muy bien, y su rostro era cubierto por una mascara, esa mascara… le era extrañamente familiar y esos ojos…

—¿y si contestase que si?…—Se levanto sin romper el contacto, que sentir que le estaba viendo a través de esa cuencas negras de la mascara, los colores rojo y dorado.

—Te respondo con otra pregunta: Entonces ¿que estamos esperando?.—Le extendió la mano hacia su persona.

Dudoso la extendió también, aun pensando si aceptar o no, quien era o quien pretendía ser, mas ese porte le inspiraban confianza y familiaridad.

Una mano abierta en espera de la otra para ser tomada, la contraria se acercaba lento aun indecisa. Alguien tendría que ceder.

Con seguridad, la poso sobre la suya.

Nadie se habría de dar cuenta cuando dos figuras sigilosas pasaban por sus puertas hasta llegar a la entrada trasera, donde habría unos caballos y escolta en su espera. Una cabeza castaña con mascara resguardaba la puerta. Aun creía que era un sueño, y prefería que se quedara así.

No se dio cuenta en cuando llegaron al muelle y ahí una embarcación, la única. Una vez mas fue incitado si quería hacer el viaje, no dijo nada solo dio un paso enzima de la tabla.

Si, no hay vuelta atras.

* * *

Espero le haya hustado, tratare de actualizar este viernes. Por favor dejenme sus hermosos y sensuales reviews :)

Aqui mis datos curioso (queanadielesimporta:P)

Sabias que...si pones Maji tenshi en le buscador de google te aprecera Kagami con alas OwO

Si yo lo hice y me dieron diabetes, en fin.

See tou next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo mis bellas y chulas musas! como estan? espero que muy bien y les traido de nuevo este capi que se que a algunos les deje en ascuas. Espero todavia sigan conmigo. Nos vemos alla abajo!

Advertencias: ninguna mas que mucho amor entre hombres ewe. Se centrara en una pareja que le tengo cierto amor sadico, tarara :P

Aclaraciones: ningun personaje de KNB me pertenece

Ya, A LEER!

* * *

.

El día se alza glorioso que cegaba a la ciudad de Teiko, en los hogares se respiraba paz y un buen amanecer. Eso pensaba una rubia, maestra de danza de la prestigiosa Torre de Marfil. Paseaba por los alrededores de la dichosa torre saludando a todos los madrugadores antes que sus hijos despertasen, hablando de ellos, mejor los iría a despertar antes que Riko llegase e iniciase un levantamiento militar.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, sabia de ante mano que Tatsuya se habría levantado, mas su hijo menor no era tan madrugador que se diga.

—Kagami…—Su salió de sus labios sin pensarlo, cuando piso la cuarta planta en donde se supone estaba su habitación se sorprendió al ver la puerta levemente abierta.—¿Taiga?— Al abrir la puerta descubrió su cama vacía y con la manta hecha a un lado.—Debe de estar abajo.—Se convenció a si misma alzandose los hombros y cerrando la puerta.

—Buenos días.—Saludaron los elite a la recién llegada.

—Buenas…—

—Alex, ¿donde esta Taiga? ¿no bajara a comer?—Pregunto Tatsuya, la rubia alzo una ceja extrañada.

—¿Tampoco esta aquí?—Pregunto mirando en amabas direcciones.

—¿Como que "tampoco" esta aquí?—Intervino Sakurai.

—¿Que esta sucediendo?—Kasamatsu ahora también se acopla al interrogatorio, antes que perdiesen la cabeza se interpuso cierto azabache bocón.

—Tranquilos, debe de estar con los niños. Ya ven que siempre le piden que juegue con ellos.—Alex y Himuro soltaron suspiro al escuchar una de la opciones posibles, si eso debía ser. Una sonrisa de conformidad afloró los rostros de la familia.

—Himuro-nii—La voz de unas niñas irrumpieron con el aura tranquila del nombrado y Garcia. Los chicos expectantes podían predecir lo que venia.—¿Han visto a Taiga nii?— Se encogieron en sus lugares esperado la explosión…

Que comience el caos.

EN ALGUN PUERTO

Desde hace algunas horas había despertado, aun estaba bajo la manta de esa cama, lo que para él parecían las paredes de madera de un barco y el movimiento lo delataba. Su reloj humano le decía que era momento de despertar, pues reconocía cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

El crujir de la madera le alerto que se aproximaba alguien, no se movió, decidió ver que pasaba. Cuando el cuerpo entro por completo sentía su presencia muy familiar.

—Ya despertaste.—Dijo esa voz, también muy familiar.

—Así que no fue un sueño.—Se levanto quitando la manta para luego estirarse.

—No.—Respondió.

—¿A donde me lleva?—

—De hecho ya llegamos.—Ahora el pelirrojo le prestaba mas atención, dio un paso hacia la puerta abierta.—Vamos.— Sin protestar lo siguió tratando de ignorar las ansias que le revolvían el estomago.

Al salir a cubierta descubrió no solo que su reloj humano era correcto -el sol estaba saliendo- si no que conocía muy bien ese puerto y esas casas. Abrió ampliamente los ojos al reconocer esa ciudad casi fantasmal y un poco descuidada.

—Seirin.—Dijo con un hilo de voz. Kagami aun estupefacto le volteo a ver buscando una explicación.

—Me darás un tour de tu hogar.—

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de bajar del barco siendo seguido por el tigre.

EN TEIKO

—Sakurai calmate. Respira…—Nijimura trataba de calmar el temblor e hiperventilación que sufría Ryo.—¿Me dices que pasa ahora?—

—Himuro kun…esta… muy enojado… ¡ha buscado por todos lado y yo lo siento mucho!…—Los grandes ojos chocolate se cristalizaron, como si estuviera apunto de…  
—No llores tranquilo…—Le pasaba una mano por la espalda en modo de confort.— ¿Que ocurre con Himuro? ¿que esta buscando?—

—No es un que si no quien…—

—Ok, ¿a quien esta buscando?—Hizo énfasis.

—A Kagami kun. ¡Kagami ha desaparecido!—El mayor abrió los ojos, la noticia le cayo algo de peso.

—¿Están seguros? ¿han buscado en todas partes? debe de estar en —

—Ya lo buscó en cada rincón de la torre y ni un rastro de él. —Respiro.—Oh no… ¿y si esta perdido? o peor aun ¡¿muerto?!.—Antes de que siguiese en cualquier opción lúgubre recibió un golpe certero en la cabeza por parte de una chica de cabellos marrones.

—¡No se ha muerto nadie y deja de hacer especulaciones sin sentido!—Le amenazo Riko viendo como se erguía ante las ordenes.—Es verdad, no lo hemos encontrado y es poco probable que este en la ciudad.—

—Ya veo…—Shuzo parecía perdido en su mundo, cuando un recuerdo le ilumino la mente.—Ya vuelvo.—Paso por en medio de ambos jovenes.

—¿A donde va?—Pregunto confundida Riko.

—Tengo que ir a ver algo. Aida, estas a cargo.—Antes que se fuera.—Y asegurate de que Tatsuya no destruya el templo por favor.—Eso seria difícil, pensaron. Finalmente salió corriendo del recinto siendo escoltado por dos guardias.

No tardo en encontrar la edificación de resplandecientes paredes, se presento ante los guardia de tal palacio y su propósito, a regañadientes le dejaron pasar pues le reconocían. Al entrar por el pasillo principal fue guiado por todo el lugar hasta un despacho amplio y ordenado.

—Kuroko Sama.—Le llamo de sus pensamientos al peliceleste que miraba por la ventana.

—¿Que sucede Nijumra san?—Al ver la cara del contrario sabia que algo andaba mal. Y tambien por que es una de las pocas veces que le visitado.

—Kagami no esta.—Al decir esto, no se dio cuenta cuando el rey de Teiko ya estaba caminando en el pasillo. No tardo en seguirle el paso.— Recordé sus palabras ¿usted cree que…?—

—Si, estoy seguro.—Ya estaban afuera en el jardín principal para salir al exterior de las murallas.—No tenemos tiempo que perder.—

—¿A donde vamos?—Pregunto, y el peliceleste le dedico una mirada aterradoramente seria.

—A Rakuzan.—Respondió decidido.

—¿No es algo precipitado? ¿que tal si no están ahí?—Se detuvo pensando en esa alternativa muy tangible.

—Tienes razón, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar.—Siguieron el camino sin decir nada hasta el imperio de Rakuzan.

EN LAS TIERRAS DE SEIRIN.

Lo primero que le llevo a visitar era la zona rica del reino, aquel lugar donde están los nobles, ricos y de la mas alta clase social para los que trabajo y también vivió. Las casa limpias y vistosas trataba de igualarse al palacio de hay detrás, muy ostentosas y de mal gusto, pensó el emperador.

Y mas las personas, quizás no le conocían, pasaban de un lado a otro con la cabeza en alto como si el orgullo fuera su religión. Detestaba que le mirasen desde arriba, -a nadie se lo permitia- y superioridad. Pero sonrío tétricamente al reconocer a un gordo que trataba de ocultarse de su presencia, atemorizado y cargando con unos costales salió corriendo, alzando su ego sonrío.

—Quiero preguntarle algo—Fue lo que se le ocurrió en decir en esos momentos su pelirrojo guia.

—Habla.—Ordeno aun con la vista en el camino.

—Primero ¿de donde saco mi mascara?—Ahora que lo recordaba, ayer en la noche le reconoció al instante la mascara que portaba, blanca con tintes rojos y borde dorado. Era la que uso la noche en que él bailó. Corrección, la noche en que se conocieron.

—Por ahí.—Sintió al otro mirarle con cierta incertidumbre.—La pedí a cambio de un buen soborno.—Y por soborno se refería a una bolsa entera de dulces y un pastel, esas niñas si que saben negociar.

—Ah ya.—

—Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta—El contraigo asintió en espera de la pregunta.—¿Por que accediste al viaje?. Pudiste negarte pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por que?—Le tomo por sorpresa y no se la pensaría mucho y respondería con la verdad.

—Por que quería volver a verlo.—Ahora el sorprendido era Akashi.—Cuando se fue no se despidió y pensé que fue por … ya sabe…—Se rasco la nuca.—En fin, también por mera curiosidad y aventurarme. He decidido tomar algunos riesgo ahora que me he quitado un peso de la espalda por así decirlo.—

—Vaya respuesta.—Dijo irónico y comprensivo. Analizando todo, es decir que si quería hacer el viaje por estar con el emperador, la dicha estaba que le bañaba. Pero su cara cambio cuando le rozaron con brusquedad el hombro y luego siguió su camino sin inmutarse. Al ver esto, Taiga temiendo que este pensara en cometer un homicidio-pues el también sabe como es el comportamiento de los cuidadanos- se apresuro a hablar.

—Mas allá en aquella salida.—Apunto para que fijase la vista.—Esta el santuario. ¿Le gustaría conocerlo?—Pregunto con un tono amable y una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.—Esa sonrisa y actitud amable le hizo relajarse y olvidar su enfado.

No había mucho que apreciar, solo símbolos religiosos y llenos de flores y de las mas llamativas, pero hasta ahí. Para el emperador no era la gran cosa pero para el sirviente le llenaba de paz y quería compartirla. No pasaron mucho tiempo ahí y por un atajo les llevó a una zona muy conocida por Kagami. Se mordico los labios, el corazón le comenzó a golpear. Pero se sacudió la cabeza para seguir el recorrido.

—Pasamos por aquí.—Le indico tratando de sonar confiado.

—¿Que zona es esta?— Ya sabia la respuesta, mas no quería obligarlo a pasarla.

—Mi zona, donde yo crecí.—

MAS TARDE EN LAS TIERRAS DE RAKUZAN

—Soy Kuroko Tesuya, rey de Teiko y pedimos hablar con el visir.— Mostró la insignia del reino al decir esto los guardias del inmenso palacio quedaron asombrados, no por la petición si no por la importante persona que pedía esto.

Sin chistar abrieron los portones, Nijimura quedo cegado por la elegancia del palacio, mucho mas resplandeciente que el de Kuroko sama. Fueron recibidos en las puertas por una figura muy conocida para Kuroko.

—Buenas tardes.—Saludo el joven con apariencia muy femenina.

—Buenas tardes Mibushi san.—contesto cortésmente.

—¿Y ese milagro Kuroko sama? no recibimos muchas visitas de su parte mmm…—Miro de reojo al acompañante dedicándole una rara sonrisa lo que a ese le provoco que se tensara.

—Solicito hablar con Akashi kun.—El visir le miro analítico.

—Lo siento Kuroko sama pero no se encuentra aquí desde anoche.—Admitió alzando de hombros de manera elegante.

—¿Entonces se fue anoche?—Fue el turno de Nijimura en hablar

—Así es, máximo por la tarde.— Respondió.

—De acuerdo ¿y dijo a donde iría?—interpuso el peliceleste.

—Lo siento, no lo dijo y si lo hiciera mi deber como consejero real no me permitiría quebrantar ese juramento de silencio y confidencialidad.—Admitió apenado.

—Bueno, gracias de todas formas Mibuchi san.— Sin mas que decir ambos ser retiraron disculpándose por las molestias y Reo no les perdió de vista ni un segundo cuando atravesaron los portones.

Frunció el entrecejo pues claramente dijo que no sabia nada, era mentira. Cuando su emperador llego lo primero que hizo fue contarle un plan que involucraba a una persona llama Taiga que a como pudo apreciar se trataba de alguien muy importante para Sei sama -así le suele decir en confianza- y este plan era en extremo secreto, tardo una semana en completar cada una de las fases, en ese momento se estaba ejecutando la penúltima, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Deseo Reo al ver el cielo.

—¿Kuroko sama?—Distrajo de su nube al regente de cabellos azules quienes caminaba hacia sus escoltas.

—Ya no se me ocurre a que otro lugar pudo ir. Tal vez lo mejor será esperar en Teiko.— Le remordía el llegar a esa conclusión pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Ademas no creía que pudo haber recurrido a los demas regentes, Akashi era en extremo orgulloso. A lo mejor y ya apareció.

El dueño de La Torre de Marfil y el Rey de Teiko volvieron a su tierra natal en unas cuantas horas y al llegar a la torre Tetsuya decidió quedarse en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara. Nijimura fue recibido por Riko quien dio los informes de la situación.

—No ha aparecido, mande a Kasamtsu y Furihata a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para asegurase.—Dijo la chica.

—De acuerdo, gracias Aida.—Con una inclinación de cabeza se marcho dejandolos solos.—¿Alguna otra idea?—

—De hecho si.—contesto neutral, poso sus manos en su espalda y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana.—Tengo un presentimiento…—Suspiro

—¿Que clase de presentimiento? ¿uno bueno?—Shuzo también suspiro al cruzarse de brazos.

—Puede que si, puede que no.—El azabache alzo una ceja, ¿como que si o no? era confuso.—Algo me dice que va a volver sano y salvo.—Siguió con sus pensamiento o lo que sea que este viendo en la ventana. No dijeron nada mas.

.

—Quieres calmarte Tatsuya. Él debe de estar bien—Trato de calmarle como por décima vez, ya era de tarde y ni señales del tigre.

—¿Como quieres que me calme? si algo le paso a Taiga no me lo perdonare.—Se dejo caer en la silla de madera del comedor frotandose la sien.

—Ya veras que aparecerá.—La mujer frunció el ceño ante el desanimo de su hijo mayor.

—Todos es mi culpa.—Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Como que tu culpa?—Se quedo extrañada.

—Debí de ser mas atento con él después de lo que paso él me dijo que no me preocupara, que él resolvería sus problemas y yo quizás lo hostigue, por eso se ha marchado—La rubia alzo sus cejas ante las palabras. Escucho la estrepitosa risa femenina lo que le provoco un tic.—¡Oye!—

—¡Lo siento! es solo que…—Trataban pero con todas sus carcajadas le era imposibles. Chisto Himuro— Te escuchas igual que una madre preocupada, se supone que ese es mi trabajo.—¿Y ahora desde cuando pasamos de carcajadas y reclamos? se preguntó.

—Soy su hermano mayor. También tengo derecho.—Se defendió.

—Lo se, pero no debes de exagerar.—Se acerco a la cabeza del chico para acariciarle en modo de tranquilisarlo, con todo el cariño maternal cargando en su toque. Ella tampoco iba a negar que estaba igual o mas preocupada por el menor, pero no debía de perder la postura y mantenerse serena para amansar al pelinegro.

—¡Hemos llegado!—Anuncio un cansado Furihata.

—¿Han tenido alguna pista?—Llego Sakurai de su trabajo junto con Takao.

—Ni una sola.—Respondió Kasamatsu al servirse un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa.

—Es como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire.—Dijo Kazunari con la imagen de su amigo también casi hermano Taiga.

—Ni una nota, ni un aviso…—Enumero con pesadez Alex y viendo la reacción de Himuro.

—Se que estará bien en donde sea que este.—Se dijo para hacerse a la idea.

Toda esta escena era presenciada por un culpable Furi, desabra ayudarles, decirles que no se preocuparan por el chico tigre que se encontraba muy bien -eso esperaba- sin embargo recordó el voto de silencio. Si, esa noche él y otros guardias -quienes también sostenían el voto por soborno- ayudaron en la salida nocturna. El emperador le explico con lujo de detalle cada parte de su plan, incluyendo la petición de la mascara roja, esa fue un poco difícil por que aun la poseía la niña que la hizo. Con trabajos lo logro, no se esperaba que la maestra y el sirviente se lo tomaran de esa forma y ahora pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE SEIRIN.

El recorrido le lleno de nostalgia y tristeza al ver las calles de su vecindario, antes estaban decentes ahora estaban en condiciones insalubres. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba esa parte de la ciudad por el recuerdo amargo de su niñez.

—Perdón.—Es la tercera vez que se disculpaba por dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que cada rincón guardaba.

—Esta bien.—Dijo solemne, dejándole tomar su tiempo.

—Le decía Akashi sam—

—Sei sama. Puedes llamarme así.—El menor se quedo estupefacto, nunca creyó lograr ese tipo de confianza, por dentro se sentía feliz que no evito sonreír olvidando el por que estaba decaído.

—Como le decía Sei sama—Se atrevió a hacerlo y sentía placenteramente raro.— Dudo mucho que alguien me recuerde.—Volvió su vista a las casas pobres que el pelirrojo conocía, dudaba que sus vecinos le recordasen o mejor dicho que siguieran ahí.

Estaban a punto de llegar a aquel lugar, se mordío los labios y el nerviosismo tomo de su cuerpo, esto no paso desapercibido por el mayor quien le tomo del hombro para calmarlo.

—¿Quieres continuar?—No quiere obligarlo a nada así que esta su opinión ante todo.

—Si, sigamos.—Trato de hacer una sonrisa y mantenerse seguro, pero mas bien parecía forzado.—Quiero que conozca mi casa.—

—Y yo quiero que veas algo…—Dijo en voz baja, imperceptible para el oído de Kagami quien no escucho y siguieron adelante.

Reconoció el olor a la tierra húmeda y ¿silvestre? otro olor que pudo detectar fue uno hierbal, de plantas y hasta perfume de …¿flores?. Ya estaba donde había restos de su casa o lo que quedaba de ella, pues eran paredes con ventanas. Madera y piedra cubiertas por una capa de negro carbon… mas encima de estas…

—¿Flores?—

En efecto, encima de la tierra quemada e infertil había ramos y pétalos de flores de todo color conocido, colores alegres que decoraban cada rincón de esos cimientos y en cada parte de esa tierra. Se adentro en esas paredes sin techo para inclinarse a tomar una de esas flores. Era como si…

—Sei sama…—Tuvo su sospecha y al voltear este seguía viéndole con una extraña expresión para él.

—Vine en la semana a conocer el lugar, hice investigaciones de esta parte lo cual me llevo a la ubicación de tu antigua casa.—Carraspeo.—Me pareció que…—No sabia como continuar, ambos corazones golpeaban incesantes, se quedo mudo al sentir un cuerpo rodearle en un abrazo.

—Gracias…—Podía sentir una humedad tibia en su hombro, no titubeo en corresponderle el abrazo.—Pensé que no queria verme mas al saber mi pasado y… —El tono de su voz se quebraba al recordar esos pensamientos que le pudrieron la mente. Ahora se arrepentía con creces, no podía ser mas feliz.—Gracia por este regalo tan hermoso…—Se estrecho aun mas sin importarle si no le dejaba respirar.

"Soy yo el que debe de agradecer a la mujer por darnos ESTE regalo" pensó Akashi, la sensación de cálida y confortable que le proporcionaba ese abrazo que le envolvió por completo. Esa fue una fase su plan: hacer a Taiga feliz en un encuentro familiar. Por otra parte, el menor sabia que esos rumores eran falsos, Akashi, no, Sei sama tenia el mas puro corazón que haya conocido.

—No es todo aun…—Le aparto gentilmente y ver su rostro sonrosado y con los ojos cristalinos.—Tengo que confesarte algo que no se como lo vayas a tomar…—Se limpio las lagrimas para escucharlo.—Cuando te conocí me parecías interesante y de una forma nada respetuosa que me atrajiste de una forma tan hechizan. Pensé que eras una especie de brujo.—Se sonrojo al escuchar tal descripción.—Y cuando te tome esa noche, quiera tenerte a mi lado para siempre y ¿sabes lo que significa?—Fijo su mirada en el suelo como si le dijese la respuesta, tenia dos opciones.— Sabes, en mi familia nadie se retracta de sus decisiones, una vez la escoges las tienes que cumplir a como de lugar. Por poco y hago algo terrible…—El fruncir de su ceño le indicaba que le estaba doliendo.

—Sei sama no tiene de que sentirse culpable…—

—Taiga estuve a punto de comprarte.—Se detuvo en tratar de consolado al ver la mortificación y vergüenza en sus ojos.—Quería tenerte, pero gracias a una persona me ayudo a ver mas allá de tu apariencia. Supe por lo que pasaste y no tuve el valor de verte a la cara después de confiarme tu pasado.—Esta vez la mano del contrario le acaricio la mejilla.

—No se sentía así, esta bien y por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer no me molesta. Los sirvientes no deben de negarse ante los cambios.—Aunque si le dolió de cierta forma esa parte de la historia, de saber que seria adquirido por el heterocormatico no le importaba.

—Y decidí cambiarlo por algo mas…—Se saco de sus ropas algo muy peculiar.—Aun quiero tenerte a mi lado.—Admitió extendiendo el objeto que era una especie de pergamino enrollado y sujetado con un cordel.

—¿Que es?—Lo acepto, lo analizo antes de desenvolverlo quitando ese nudo y pudo reconocer el sello de la ciudad.—Esto es…—

—Los papeles de pertenecía de la ciudad y…el titulo del rey.—

Parpadeo varias veces y lo confirmo aseguradores de que no se tratara de una broma, sabia de ante mano que su alteza no era de lo que hacen bromas. Boqueaba en busca de palabras…

—¿Como es que…?—

—¿Los obtuve? sencillo…—

.

 _Cuando el emperador piso las tierras del lugar y volver un par de días después con un cargamento de flores silvestres le faltaba una parte de su plan. Fue directamente hacia el palacio deplorable, al entrar en el salón principal estaba lleno de esos egocéntricas y engreídas personas de clase alta y en medio de ella un rey pasado de peso y haragán, estaba alardeando de estupideces y todos reían. Le asqueo por completo el ambiente, el olor a cigarros y alcohol. Con ayuda de su horda de guardias se hizo paso entre la multitud._

 _—¿Quien es el enano y quien se cree para venir a estropear la fiesta?—Vocifero el gordo. Mala idea insultar a un emperador._

 _—Lo siento, permitame presentarme.—Con un chasquido uno de su escolta vino enseguida para mostrar una espada y muy bien decorada. En esta estaba estaba un emblema desconocido por unos y temido por el mismísimo rey.—Soy Akashi Seijuuro. Emperador de Rakuzan.— La sala se quedo en total silencio, algunos le miraron con desdén y el rey les ordeno a todos que se inclinaran. Él conocía de los rumores que involucraban al emperador de Rakuzan y hacerte enemigo de ellos no era opción._

 _—¿A que debemos su real presencia?—Dijo el hombre claramente arrepentido y temblando de miedo. Seijuuro sonrío tétrico haciende temblar. Lo demás es historia…_

 _Al terminar el relato, no cabía en su asombro y la vez algo de indignación._

 _._

—¡Sei sama eso fue algo rudo de su parte!.—Arrugo un poco entre sus manos el pergamino al imaginarse tal experiencia.

—Y entonces le amenace que si no me daba su titulo, su cabeza pagaría las consecuencias.—Se corrigió, eran verdad las leyendas de que era sanguinario, pero solo cuando se lo proponía.—Ahora depende de ti.—

—¿Que quiere decir?—Se sentía nervioso y ansioso, lo mismo desde que llego.

—Estas tierras, el titulo y el trono son tuyos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos—

Respiraba agitadamente de la emoción, trato de procesarlo todo. No, no podía, era demasiado para él.

—¿Por que yo?—No le miro a los ojos si no a los papeles en sus manos.

—Te dije que te quería a mi lado o mejor dicho de nuestro lado, por que estoy seguro de que si los demás regentes lo supieran estarían mas que de acuerdo.—Ese pensamiento le hizo torcer un poco la boca en celos.—Tenerte a nuestro lado como unos de lo reyes.—Sus ojos mostraban ambición e interés por el futuro que escogería.

—No se, no creo ser el rey que ellos quiera ¿y si hago algo mal?…—Aun trataba de procesar todo eso y mas se venia enzima.

—A comparación del rey anterior "que mas bien parecía un impostor" y tú, tú seria un magnifico rey y el que todo alabarían. Yo se que harás lo correcto.—Le tomo de hombros.— **Es tu decisión.** — Sentencio que todo estaba en sus manos ahora.

* * *

FIN

No no se crean! XDD (no me maten ;w;) pero ahora es momento de someterlo a su votacion, ustedes que opinan? que el sexy tigreso sea un rey o que siga siendo de corazon puro. Pueden dejamer sus opiniones del capitulo y lo que piensan al respecto, lo que si es que al final de su comentario me pondran lo siguiente:

LARGA VIDA AL REY (a favor)

MAJI TENSHI TAIGA (en contra de que sea rey)

Ahora dejare este capitulo y subire hasta tener suficientes votos, ademas que me ayudan un poco pues tenido dos ideas en caso de cualquier opcion ganadora y ultimamente tengo un bloqueo mental X(

Mi dato curioso:

Sabias que... ono yuki suena mejor de uke! bueno ya mis cinco minutos de fama y desahogo XD

Espero hayan disfrutado el capi, su opinion me importa y mucho. Cuidense mis hermosas musas y bienvenidos a aquellos que recien empiezan a leer esta historia

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis bellas y chulas musas, aqui esta su pasi, espero les guste :) Y con respecto a que ocpcion gano es...mmm mejor averiguenlo ustedes ewe

Adevrtencia y espoiler: mas abajo mencion de orgia! okya..

A LEER

* * *

¿Que hacer? ¿que responder? tomar el poder sin experiencia y dirigir a todo un reino. De solo pensarlo le dolía el estomago y le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Dudaba mucho de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Comprendo que quizás fue una noticia que te cayo de peso—Se acerco a él al posar su mano en su hombro para atraerle de nuevo a la tierra.— Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo.—

—Lo siento Akashi sama, tiene razón, fue demasiado para mi.—Se río nervioso. Luego se acordo.—¡Perdón, Sei sama!—El sonrojo no tardo en aparecer. De todo se había olvidado, hasta de su propio nombre.

—Esta bien, de seguro aun sigues aturdido.—Especulo irónico.

—Me mareo…—Se frota la frente como si al hacer eso le apaciguara el dolor.

—Debemos regresar.—Anuncio el emperador, pues también -aunque no lo demostrara- le preocupaba el hecho incorregible de que Tetsuya este en este momento moviendo el cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlos.

—Pero antes…—Le saco de sus pensamiento.—¿Podría darme un minuto a solas?—Al ver aquel reflejo de tristeza en los ojos rojizos entendió el mensaje enseguida.

—Por supuesto. Una escolta te esperara en la entrada.—Informo para luego retirarse. No se quedaría a espiar, el respetaba ese tipo de cosas personales que si ya de por si se consideraba un descarado, espiar una "reunión familiar" ya es estar enfermo.

Al sentir esa presencia tan intensa alejarse para luego no ser percibida, sus ojos viajaban a cada ricen de los cimientos cubiertos por flores, esbozo media sonrisa con melancolía y nostalgia.

—No te he olvidado mamá…—Apreto los puños tratando de mantenerse firme y no quebrase mas.—Espero que tu tampoco me hayas olvidado… volveré pronto…—Se abrazo a si mismo, como si las ganas de desahogarse le cayeran encima como una pared.—… Te quiero…—

Tal y como dijo Sei sama, había dos escoltas en la entrada para guiarlo a la embarcación. Al estar en cubierta miro por encima del hombro su cuidad y hogar… que pronto volvería a ver.

Ha tomado una decisión.

—Sei sama…—Apreso los pergaminos en sus manos fijando la vista en el suelo

—Dime Taiga.—Le vio como si buscara el valor, cosa que no tardo pues el menor elevo su vista encortinados con los heterocromaticos ojos con un brillo muy deslumbrante y singular.

—Me he decidió.—Dijo finalmente seguro.

 **EN TEIKO.**

Se quedo toda la noche sentado en la cama de su hermano "perdido" pensando muchas cosas, no se dio cuenta que los colores del cielo comenzaban aclararse, el amanecer se aproximaba.

—Himuro kun.—Al reconocer esa voz rotó su cabeza sorprendido a la puerta.

—Kuroko sama—Saludo formalmente y a la vez dandole el permiso de pasar.

—Lamento asustarte, pero me han dicho que no te encuentras del todo bien.—Se acerco a una distancia prudente al no sentir ninguna hostilidad.—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—

—Pido perdón a todos ustedes si le hice pasar un mal rato pero…—Hizo pausa.— Me preocupa mi hermano…—

—Eso es comprensible y no tienes nada de que culparte.—Trato de consolarle.

—De seguro se preguntaran por que yo y Alex le tomamos mucho afecto. Pues a pesar de que no somos de sangre y quizás no tengamos mucho de conocernos, yo los veo como una madre y un hermano una familia, la cual me arrebataron cuando niño…—

—Lo siento…—

—Descuide, solo quería decir por que mi sobreprotección con ellos.—Sonrío nostálgico.— Y yo solo quiero que este bien. Sea donde sea que este.—Miro por la ventana al ver los colores rosados asomarse por el horizonte.

—No si esto te pueda tranquilizar, no obstante, yo confío en que este bien.—El pelinegro le miro sobre su hombro preguntandose.

—¿Puedo preguntar…?—

—Adelante.—Permitió

—¿Que es lo que le atrae de mi hermano? ¿Por que su interes?—El peliceleste se quedo estático ante ese cuestionamiento, debía de meditarlo antes de decir cualquier tontería. Que en este caso no era como Aomine gracias a los dioses.

—Sonara un poco raro pero, cuando lo conocí pude ver algo en él, como una premonición de algo grande e innovador. Una chispa que en cualquier momento se convertirá en luz. Su personalidad y su forma de ver las cosas son lo que resplandece, solo necesita pulirlo. Y al igual que tu Himuro Kun, me he encariñado con Kagami kun.—

El azabache, no perdía detalle en cada gesto que hacia al hablar, tratando de ver cualquier mentira o modestia de su parte, pero era difícil pues el rey poseía la cara mas neutral que haya conocido. Y al terminar aquellas palabras no encofro ningún signo de sarcasmo, las palabras era la pura verdad. Quería decir lo mismo de los demás reyes, no era posible.

—Ya veo. Entonces eso quiere dec-

—¡Taiga nii llego!—Las voces de los niños de abajo les llamo la atención y por como gritaron eufóricos solo podría decir una cosa. Se vieron al mismo tiempo y comenzó la carrera escaleras a bajo.

—Taiga nii, ¿Donde estabas?—Los niños se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo, que hasta casi se lo llevan al piso.

—Lo siento si los preocupes mis revoltoso hermanos…—Se llevo a una pequeña pila de cabezas en un abrazo estrujador de su parte.— Pero es que estaba…

—¡Kagami!—Otra avalancha de personas, para no hacerlo tan difícil, los elite ahora estaban encima del tigre. Suerte que alcanzo a quitar a lo niños para no lastimarlos.

—Hola chicos…—

—DONDE DIABLOSESTABASHIMUROCASILEDAUNINFARTOTRATANDODEBUSCARTEYENTONCELLEGO—Las voces entre molestas, preocupadas y fastidiadas no daban descanso, mareando a Taiga.

—¡CALLENSE!—Llego Aida al rescate con su voz de teniente.—Déjenlo levantarse.— Así obedecieron.

—Riko san lo sien—Golpe certero en la cabeza.—¡AUCH!—

—Eso es por desaparecerte sin mi permiso.—Lo miro severo.

—Me lo merezco.—Se inclino en modo de disculpa entonces unos brazo aprovecharon para rodearle.

—Y esto por volver sano y salvo.—La sonrisa que la castaña era sincera y llena de fraternidad.

—¡TAIGA!—unas voces muy conocidas escucho y también el abrazo eufórico que le asfixiaba un par de pechos.—¡¿Donde te habías metido mi bebe?! me tenias angustiada.—Chillo Alex aun reteniendo la cabeza roja en su pecho y brazos.

—Alex…no exageres…estoy bien…por favor…—Se estaba colorando a morado cuando por fin le llego el mensaje a la rubia.

—Oh perdoname.—Lo separo con sus manos en sus hombros para luego atraerlo y darle de besos en toda la cara.—Me quita un peso del alma que estes de regreso.—

Sonrío enternecido, su corazón daba golpes frenéticos en su pecho al tener todas las miradas encima de él, una sensación extraño mas no desagradable. Se sentía mas que en casa.

—Taiga.—Solo faltaba él

—Tatsuya…—Se levanto del suelo para estar frente a su hermano.

—No se si besarte, abrazarte o golpearte. ¿Que prefieres?—La sonrisa que tenia era en verdad aterradora, de seguro estaba furioso por dentro.

—Me merezco el golpe. Por hacerlos pasar por estas cosas. Perdonen todos!—Suplico desesperado y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ven acá Bakagami!.—Lo atrajo en otro abrazo mas fraternal, al ver esta escena tan enternecedora los demás no dudaron en sumarse en el "abrazo grupal"

Así duraron por unos minutos, al sentir unas dos personas que los estaban mirando curiosos. Al verlos todos soltaron al pelirrojo volviendo a una postura firme y seria. Kagami se dio cuenta y se levanto enseguida.

—Kuroko sama, Nijimura san.—Saludo.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso Kagami.—Correspondió Shuzo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Kagami kun.—Le llamo captando su total atención.—Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.—Ah, lo recordaba.

—Le responderé lo que desé, ¿pero puedo pedirle algo?—Solicito con respeto. Al tener un asentimiento de su parte prosiguió— Quisiera que Tatsuya y Alexandra vengan, pues quiero que ellos también escuchen.—Los nombrados se apuntaron preguntándose si de verdad era enceraría su presencia y voltearon al regente de cabellos celeste con mirada de permiso.

—Claro, que ellos también vengan.—Regente y Anfitrión del la torre se dieron vuelta para avanzar. Nijimura ofreció su despacho como lugar para poder hablar tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Los sirviente miraron como esas cinco personas se retiraban por la gran puerta de madera, pudieron percibir esa aura que auguraba algo inesperado. Las ansias y preguntas les inundaron la mente de que pasara después.

—Moo~ me pregunto por que tanto misterio—Takao coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.—

—Si es muy misterioso.—Concordó Yukio con su compañero, aun con la vista fijada en la puerta.

—¿Ustedes creen que haya pasado algo malo?—Indago temeroso Ryo.

—No lo creo Ryo chan.—Tranquilizo el azabache.—Pero precinto que será algo asombroso.—

—¿Por que estas tan callado Furihata?—Capto la atención de los tres, pues era verdad, y chismearon disimuladamente para ver que respondía.

—¿He? oh perdón es que estaba pensando.—Se excuso, el corazón le dio un brinco que trataba de disimular. Por parte de sus compañeros lo dejaron pasar, a veces así era su amigo el chihuahua. Mas Kouki sentía la gota de sudor frío resbalarle por la frente, por poco lo descubren. Él ya sabe lo que pasara, solo desea que se de pronto.

 **EN EL DESPACHO**

—Kagami kun…—Rompió el silencio.—¿A donde fuiste?—Comenzó el interrogatorio. Los espectadores aguardaban.

—A mi hogar.—Respondió serio y con verdad. Se quedaron extrañados con las respuesta.

—¿Donde fue eso Kagami?—Era el turno de Shuzo san.

—Seirin.—Alex y Himuro estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Con quien fuiste?—Otra pregunta por parte de Kuroko.

—Sei sama—El peliceleste se quedo mudo al igual que los pelinegros y la rubia. Nunca han escuchado a alguien llamar por su nombre al emperador con tanta confianza.

—Kagami tu…—Nijimura trataba de formular un pregunta que no sonara tan ruda y fuerte. No encontró las palabras pero el pelirrojo le entendió el mensaje.

—El apareció en mi habitación y me pregunto si quería acompañarlo a un viaje. Fue mi decisión, yo quería acompañarlo.—Dijo con firmeza que era imposible que fuera una mentira.

—¿Por que?— Hizo presencia la ansiosa madre de ojos Aqua.

—Simplemente quise hacerlo. Algo me decía que confiara.—Omitió algunas partes como que lo hizo por impulso y también sentimentalismo con respecto a lo sucedido de su pasado.

—Entonces ¿Akashi kun te llevo a Seirin?—Unió los hilos mentalmente.

—Así es, él me llevo para que diese un tour por mi pueblo natal.—Estaba llegando a la parte fundamental de su viaje, se preparo.— Todo tiene un motivo, el que me haya pedido ir ahí y también que pediese que vinieran ustedes.—Señalo a su familia.

—¿Que es Taiga?—Su hermano comenzó a indagar.

—Al llegar al final del día Sei sama me entrego esto.—Saco de sus ropas los pergaminos y se los entrego a Tetsuya y Shuzo, los invitados esperaban a que dijesen que era lo que decían esa hojas. Por parte del menor de los cuatro, las ansias y el nerviosismo se adueñaron de su cuerpo.

—Esto es…—El azabache mayor leía y releía, debía de tratarse de alguna falsificación, cosa que no encontró en ningún lado. El hermano y la madre susurraban un "que" para que alguien lo soltara.

—Estas son las escrituras y el titulo del rey de Seirin.—Expreso finalmente, contuvieron el aliento al darse cuenta.—Eso quiere decir que…—Todas las miradas fijadas en la cabeza roja, su mirada rojiza era segura y decidida.

—He aceptado. Sere el Rey de Seirin.—

La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, que no tardo en ser ensordecido por un chillido euforico y estremecedor para los hombres, era la rubia quien gritaba de emoción y se alzaba sobre su hijo menor, daba saltos en celebración. Tatsuya corrió hacia su jefe a arrebatarle los papeles y leerlos él mismo, se estaba apunto de desmayar. Nijimura lo acompañaría también en su desfallecimiento y de paso se serviría un trago. A parte el rey Teiko intentaba buscar el sentido de toda esa charada.

—Alex por favor calmate. Escuchen por favor.—Paro la tormenta que ahí se formaba en un solo lugar.—Se que es difícil de creer, pero así es que yo seré el único rey que dispone mi reino. Antes que partiera mi gente estaba sufriendo a manos de un impostor que mato a su hermano y ahora caerán sin un regente que sea capaz de dirigirlos. Se que duran que yo no poseo esa virtudes, ni siquiera la de virtud de ser sangre azul. Sin embargo, Sei sama puso todas sus esperanzas en mi, él dijo que si me lo proponía podría lograrlo. Siento el peso de las responsabilidades en mi espalda, estoy dispuesto a cumplir con ellas hasta la ultima y ser el Rey que todos esperan. He tomado mi elección—

El salón volvió al silencio, recapacitando cada una de esas palabras dichas por el tigre. Pensando en todo lo anterior no les quedaba de otra mas que no quejarse y aceptar la decisión impuesta por ese impulsivo y maniaco pelirrojo. Himuro y Alex no podrían estar mas orgullosos al escucharlo, en verdad sonaba como un rey comprometido, pero le faltaba muchas cosas por aprender. Su jefe y dueño de la torre no hizo mas que alzarse de hombros suspirando pesado.

Dejaron a la familia irse a sus labores y de paso repetir la gran noticia que prometía celebración esa misma noche. El peliceleste seguía en su lugar pensativo y dudoso de muchas cosas. Se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear.

—Kuroko sama—Lo detuvo su pelinegro amigo. —¿Va a donde creo que va, cierto?—Poso sus manos en la cintura son recibir contacto visual.

—¿Algún problema?—

—No niguno, solo le recomiendo que no haga una tontería.—Dicho esto el Peliceleste se retiro del recinto.

Montando su caballo hacia su destino próximo, armando sus preguntas y preparandose para lo que sea.

 **EN LOS SERVICIOS**

—Así como lo escucharon ¡mi hijo será rey!—Mostraba entusiasmada el papel a todos los presentes y los que se colocaban en otros fondos.

—¿Kagami chan será rey? eso suena increíble.—Cuchicheo una mujer con otra.  
—Ya lo creo. ¿Crees que este capacitado?—  
—¡Por favor, están hablando de Taichan!—Interrumpió Kazunari a las chicas—El es perfectamente capaz, es de buen corazón y es leal. ¿Como pueden cuestionarlo?—

No se dio cuenta de que otras mujeres y hombres escuchaban.

—Tiene razón Taiga kun es capaz. Lo puede lograr.—  
—Se esperaran grandes cosas de él—  
—Él puede, querer es poder.—  
—¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta!—  
—Eso mismo, esto amerita celebración. Solo hay que esperar a la noche.—  
—Yo me ocupare de la comida.—  
—Yo les diré a los del ultimo piso—  
—¡Taiga se lo merece! Él ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, veló por nuestros hijos, cocino para nosotros, nos ayudo y nos brindó su amistad. Hay que corresponderle—  
—¡Se ha dicho!—

La multitud se organizaba y movía de un lado a otro, contando la historia como era, de boca en boca paso hasta el ultimo rincón. Al principio fueron escépticos y no tuvieron fe, pero recordaron todo lo que ese joven de cabellos rojos hizo, supero limites y a si mismo, e inconscientemente trajo la alegría y el animo al recinto. Con deslumbrante y tranquila personalidad ¿como no va a alegra y relaja el ambiente?

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación escuchando el barullo abajo armado. Sonrío al sentir su piel erizada ante el cálido sentimiento del hogar y tener una familia descomunal y amena. Sin olvidar también a esos especiales reyes que tienen su amor.

—¿En que tanto piensas hermano?—

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos dando un respingo, su hermano mayor disimulo su risa que al pelirrojo hizo el ceño fruncir. ¿Eso fue una rima?

—¿Que ocurre si hecho todo a perder? ustedes me tratara igual o será diferente ahora que…—Ni siquiera se molesto en seguir pues confío en que su hermano capto la idea.

—No seas idiota.—Se aproximo a Kagami para sentarse a su lado. —No echaras nada a perder. Resolviste un problema cuando la encargada Riko estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, ¿recuerdas?—Como no, hasta se sonrojo con aquel recuerdo por lo que tuvo que hacer.— Soportaste por casi un mes y medio a los regentes mas importantes e insoportables sin quejarte. Eso ya e una proeza.—

—Esto es MUY distinto.—Le recrimino.

—Bueno, encontraremos la forma de llevar todo esto adelante. Te apoyaremos, ¿cierto Alex?—

—¡Claro que si!—Y como por arte de magia la nombrada ya estaba abrazando al tigre. ¿A que horas se metió en su cuarto?—Tal vez ninguno sepa nada de como ser un rey o gobernar. Pero vamos ayudarte en lo que podamos.—Le sonrío solo como una madre sabría hacerlo.

—Chicos…—Mordio sus labios al sentir el nudo en su garganta. Los tomo a ambos entre sus brazos.—Gracias…—

—No es problema tigre.—Le correspondieron igual, la rubia los separo abruptamente.—Pero es momento de celebrar. ¡Vamos!—Canto animada al tomarlo del brazos y jalarlo por el pasillo.

—¿Celebrar que? ¿que esta pasando?— Custiono enfadado al contestar su respuesta.—Que es-  
—¡A TI!— Papeles de colores explotaron en su cabeza junto con las exclamaciones de su persona.

—¿A mi?—Se río al recibir muchas palmadas de espalda y en cabeza.

—¡Claro bobo, por ser el rey!—Takao se colgó de su hombro.

—Pero aun no es oficial, debo de firmar algunas cosas y hacer un evento en que acepte la corona o no se.—Fue interrumpido.

—Si si, eso esta de lujo pero es momento de celebrar…—Yukio hizo pausa en anunciar algo.— ¡y yo tomare mi venganza en el juego una vez mas!—Se refirió a Furi quien apunto severamente.

 **EN CIERTO IMPERIO**

—Pido permiso para ver a su majestad Akashi—Demando el peliceleste, y fue bien recibido.

No tardo en encorralo pues fue guiado inmediatamente hasta la sala en donde se encontraba disfrutando de acostumbrada una copa de vino. Su semblante cambio al ver la figura muy bien conocida.

—Es una sorpresa el tenerte aquí Tetsuya.—Dejo de lado la copa para poder hablar tranquilo e ir al punto.

—He venido en busca de respuesta.—

—Y viniste al lugar indicado.—Sonrío altanero.—Pregunta lo que quieras—

—¿Por que?—

—Se mas especifico por favor.—Chisto.

—¿Cual es el plan que hay detrás de ese "regalo" que le diste a Kagami kun? ¿para que o por que hiciste eso?—El de ojos bi color suspiro fuertemente, ya se esperaba esas preguntas, no respondería una mentira.

—Creo que eso lo deje claro hace algunos días.—Carraspeo.— Lo quiero a mi, no, a nuestro lado. Esta es una de la s formas mas humanas que pude encontrar, solo para que dejaras de verme como un monstruo.—Kuroko medito en silencio y algo culpable.—En fin, yo creo que Taiga será un buen líder, no como ese mastodonte que tenían anteriormente.—

—¿Que le hiciste al anterior?— Sospecho.

—Nada, solo pedí "amablemente" su titulo por una suma muy considerable.—

De repente algo hizo clic en la peliceleste cabeza de Kuroko.

—Al hacerle este "favor" le hiciste creer que ahora te lo pagara y se esclavizara para estar a tu lado para la eternidad. ¿No es así?—

El silencio gobernó el salón por unos minutos hasta que una risa estrepitosa que sorprendió por completo a Tetsuya.

—¿Es que tan mala fama me he ganado a tus ojos?—Entre risas incontroladas. Hasta le salieron lagrimas!—¡Desde luego que no!—Golpeo con su puño la mesa haciendo rebotar el metal de la copa y el cristal de la botella.

—¿Entonces?—Aun en blanco se atrevió a decir.

—Ya te lo dije. Mi idea de tenerlo a mi lado aun sigue en pie hasta que me ocurra algo mas ingenioso. Solo que en una manera mas humana y sentimental. Seria ya demasiado pedirte que dejaras de hacerte ideas erróneas de mi, pues ya no te diré nada.—En poca palabras ya no le importaba, ahora seria Kuroko quien necesitaba un trago.

—¿Puedo?—Señalo a la botella.

—A delante.—Con uno de sus ademanes le indico que se sentara, al hacerlo se le quedo viendo como tomaba la boquilla de la botella de vino y se lo tomaba todo de un trago.—Pensé que no bebías.—

—Solo cuando me presiono.—Tosió y volvió a tomar.

—Llévalo con calma.—Acompaño a su "compañero de trono" en su beber.—¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?—La dedico ojos cordero degollado, unos muy pertubadores a su parecer.

—Si algún día. Si prometes no hacerle nada a Kagami.—Dio un brinco al soltar un hipo.

—Y dale, que no.—Alzo la voz tumbando en el respaldo de su divan.

Silencio incomodo

—¿Y ahora que?—inicio el peliceleste.

—¿Que de que?—

—¿Que pasara ahora que Taiga kun sea rey?—

El heterocromatico sonrío alzando una ceja, una idea gloriosa se transformo ante la pregunta.

—Solo espera y veras.—Sus labios se curvearon detrás del borde del vaso.—Y prepara tus mejores ropas, pues una enorme fiesta estará próxima.—

A pesar de que su cordura estaban nublandose por el alcohol, pudo entender. Esa noche volvió a formar ese lazo que creyó extinto con Akashi. Su reputación se ha limpiado. Por ahora.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Mentiría si dijera que no se divirtió, le encantaba el animo y lo fiesteros que pueden ser estas personas, si lograbas tender una cama sin dobleces y perfectamente te hacen fiesta, asi de exagerados son. Tenían su lado fiestero y luego estaba el lado laborioso en donde se tomaban las cosas en serio, cuando es momento de ponernos serios nos ponemos serios. Así lo compro al día siguiente cuando Ryo y Kouki lo guiaron a la biblioteca armando frente a él una torre de libros.

—Tienes que aprender un poco sobre las actitudes y problemas que puede enfrentar un Rey. Así que hay que enriquecer a tu mente.—Explico Furi al pasarle el primer libro.

No era habido lector que se diga, pero era para tener algo de referencia y también practica.

—Un rey no solo es que todos te obedezcan, también es de escuchar a tu gente.—Dijo Yukio con porte de tutor junto con sus demás colegas.

—Y ayudarlos en lo que puedas.—Completo Sakurai.

No parecía tan difícil, de igual forma le hacia retorcer el estomago en algunas coacciones. Mantener la frente en alto y proporcionar una mano a quien lo necesita. Ha pasado un mes entre libros y consejos prácticos de todas partes, hasta de su jefe.

—Cuando te ves a corlando. Un buen líder busca una alternativa.—Esas palabras de parte de Nijimura san resonaban en su cabeza en buena suerte.

Era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

 **SEMANAS DESPUES. EN LA TARDE.**

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?—Pregunto por enésima vez la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Estoy completamente seguro.—Se acomodo en hombro el costal con cosas innecesariamente necesarias, según Alex.

—Al menos te despides y dices a donde vas.—Se cruzo de brazos Kasamatsu al sonreír.

—Mi bebe.—Le dio su abrazo numero veintiocho del día.—No importa cuanto te tardes, solo escribenos constantemente ¿si?—Poso su mano en la mejilla del chico tigre el cual sonrío a su toque.

—Claro que lo haré, no quiero que se preocupen y terminen nadando hasta donde este.—Ese chascarrillo logro causarles gracia a los presentes.—Tatsuya.—Se giro hacia el.

—No te sientas mal por mi.—Le lanzo un golpe en el hombro.—Ve a tus raíces, ve y cumple con tu destino.—Una mirada cargada de confianza y fraternidad se clavo en la suya. Sonrío con suficiencia digna del tigre.

—Si.—Comenzó caminar de la puerta trasera de la torre. Giro sobre sus talones a blandir su brazo en despedida que fue contestada.

—¡Adiós Tai chan! ¡Suerte en tu viaje!—Kazunari movía frenético los brazos, llamando la atención de algunos lados.—¡Tu puedes Tai chan!— Al saber que ya no seria escuchado se detuvo. Todos ahora voltearon intrigados hacia Himuro.

—¿Que?—

—Tat chan que poetico fuiste—Mordio sus labios en sugestión.

—Ay no empieces Takao.— Lanzo sus brazos en fastidio marchándose en el acto

—Oh vamos Tat chan…—

Todos persiguieron al nombrado para molestarlo como Takao hasta el cansancio y por el resto del día.

Se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco, cortesia de su majestad el rey de Teiko. Respiro hondo el salado aroma del mar, contemplando el ocaso.

Al llegar al puerto de Serian agradeció el viaje y volvió su mirada a su desolada ciudad.

—Pues manos a la obra.—Con pasos decididos se adentro en las calles.

—¿Necesita ayuda señor?—Ofreció a un hombre quien intentaba arreglar el techo.

—Que amable, pero estoy bien.—

—No, permitame.—Se sumo a ayudarle por tanta negaciones al final el campesino acepto.

Terminado un nuevo tejado, el hombre agradeció incontables veces al chico pelirrojo.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto apresurado al entrar a una tienda.

—Nada Kagami kun.—Sonrío la anciana en su lugar al estar preparando la cena.

El chico se acerco y probo la sopa.

—Pongale mas romero.—Sugirió.

—Tiene razón, esta delicioso.— Sonrío complacida—Gracias Kagami kun.—

—Listo.—Se limpio el sudor de su frente.—Ruedela.— El granjero obedeció y movió la rueda.

—Quedo como nueva. Muchas gracias.—

—No hay de que.—

Todos esas caras satisfechas, esas palabras ambules, esos gracias. Le llenaba en su corazón de gusto al ver a su gente tranquila y confiada hacia su persona. Arreglo hasta donde pudo, ayudo a la tierra infertil, y ahora crecen todo tipo de plantas comestibles y mas. Arreglo estructuras haciendo que mas personas se inspiraran a ayudar, juntos.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta maltratada del palacio, a unas horas de que el sol saliera. Volvio a frotar sus manos y repetir su acostumbrada frase. Y al estar moviendo una vieja madera, era demasiado pesada que le hacia resbalar sus pies, hasta que no la sintió tan pesada.

—¿Necesitad ayuda joven?—

Su vista se enfocó en la entrada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver una multitud madrugadora entrando por su puerta. Al pasar a su lado los hombres le saludaban con el "buenos días". Cada uno movía y retiraba lo que estuviese destruido o no era necesario. Con mezclas taparon cada agujero y pared del gran palacio, junto con sus amigos y trabajadores.

A las tres semanas volvió a la vida ese viejo templo, ahora brillaba. Se los agradecía con reverencias por su empeño y dedicación, pero no acabo ahí…

—Ahora nos toca a nosotras.—Conocía esa voz femenina. Era la esposa del sastre.—Dejaremos el interior espectacular y necesitamos su ayuda.—Le engancho a su brazo y contemplo mas mujeres y niños detrás.

—Por favor, que estoy desesperado.— Todas sonrieron enternecidas y se pusieron a trabajar.

Cada rincón y salón fue decorado con los colores indicados para ser llamativos y hermosos. Solo una mujer podría darle un toque así a una casa. En ocasiones el ayudaba en el interior y en la mayoría del tiempo estaba con los niños de los cuales tomo cariño. Esto le traía recuerdos.

—Listo.—Dijo una jove muchacha. Encargada del salón del trono.—Esta listo para su rey.—Le susurro sorprendiendolo, y ella le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

Tanto afuera como adentro quedo espectacular, mas agradecido no podía estar. Hasta se hincaba en sus rodilla dando gracias.

—Ha hecho tanto por nosotros Kagami sama. No hay ningún problema.—¡Espera un momento!

—¿Kagami sama?—Se levanto de su lugar

—Usted…—Se aproximo una anciana.—Es la salvación que los dioses no brindaron después de años de plegarias. Es una señal, estas destinado a la grandeza.—

Todos asintieron dandole una sonrisa a su persona. Quedo perplejo. Lo comprendió por fin, no solo se trata únicamente de él, es también un trabajo en equipo.

 **UN AÑO DESPUES**

Ya instalado en su "casa" esperaba por alguien que no tardo en aparecer.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Taiga.—Esa seria y amable voz se hizo presente, haciende girar.

—No he sido yo.—Negó levemente.

—Eso lo escuche. Estoy orgulloso en lo que te has convertido.—Se aproximo a Taiga para pasar su mano por su cabeza, acariciando sus largos cabellos rojos.—Estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo esta.—

—Gracias.—Dejo su cabeza caer en el hombro del emperador. Estaba agotado.

—No ha terminado.—Le tomo de su mano para guiarlo a la cama.—Dentro de unos días serás oficialmente coronado. Ya no te aflijas y descansa.—Obedeció esa sugerencia y se recosto aun diciendo "gracias" hasta caer dormido.—Es hora de la sorpresa.—

 **ENTONCES**

Cinco cartas en sobre rojo fueron enviadas por mar y tierra hacia unos reinos muy escuchados.

TEIKO  
Dos invitaciones.

El peliceleste sostenía en sus manos el papel que leía cuidadosamente.

—En celebracion a la coronación de …—Sonrío. Volvió doblar el papel y llamo a sus sirvientes a que prepararan sus cosas. Pues también era una solicitud de aparición.

EN LA TORRE DE MARFIL.

—¡Ha llegado una carta para todos!—Anuncio Nijimura entrando a los servicios con papel en mano. Todos dejaron sus quehaceres para ir al llamado.

—¿Que dice Nijimura san?—Pregunto su asistente Aida.

—Es una invitación…—Empezó a leer sonriendo emocionado. Un pelinegro y una rubia escuchaban atentos.—…¡A la coronación del Rey Kagami Taiga!—

Los aplausos y alaridos no se hicieron esperar, incluyendo a una estrepitosa rubia quien abrazaba a todos. No perdieron tiempo y cada uno corrió a sus cuartos y secciones a prepararse.

YOSEN

—Carta para usted majestad.—Dijo su sirviente al mostrar el objeto.—¿Quiere que lo lea?—

—Se rápido.—Engullo otro dulce mas con desinterés.

—Es una invitación y solicitud a la coronación de…—Achico sus ojos para leer bien.— Kagami Taiga.—

KAIJO

—¿Una invitacion?— Dijo emocionado el rubio.—Leemela.—Aplaudió.

—También una solicitud…—Empezó.— a la coronación de Kagami Taiga…—

SHUTOKU

—Ha llegado correspondencia majestad.—Se inclino.—¿Quiere que se la lea?—

—La leeré yo mismo nanodayo.—Expendio su mano para recibir dicho sobre que abrió y empezó a leer.—…a la coronación de…—Enmudeció, y volvió a leer. Llegando a lo mismo.—…Kagami Taiga.—

TOUOU

—¡Dai chan!—Grito una chica entrando abruptamente por la puerta de la habitación.

—No me grites Satsuki!.—Gruño al levantarse.—¿Que quieres?—

—Moo Dai chan grosero. Te llego correspondencia.—Su visir mostró el sobre entusiasmada.

—Leelo tu, que tengo resaca.—La pelirosa bufo y enseguida leyó lo que decía.

—Un solicitud de aparición a la coronación de Kagami Taiga…—Finalizo con una sonrisa.

En los cuatro reinos, los regentes pidieron las cartas para leerlos ellos mismos sin entender y sin creerselo. Gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—¡¿KAGAMI/BAKAGAMI/CHII/CHIN! SERA REY?!—

Uno de ellos se desmayo, si el rubio. Entonces se volvieron locos pidiendo y ordenaron sus preparación inmediata. Seria un viaje largo.

Barcos de los reinos cargados de personas como los sirvientes de la Torre de Marfil estaban en la cubierta en espera de llegar pronto. A sus costado unos barcos individuales y con escoltas -los de los reyes- viajaban a la par.

Fueron bien recibidos por los lugareños, cada persona era bien tratada y ni que decir de los reyes quienes fueron directo al palacio en el cetro. Los cinco coincidieron en su andar y cada quien se saludo a su antojo.

—Ese bakagami no perdió tiempo—Se río el moreno.

—Mas respeto Aomine Kun. Dentro de poco será un rey.—Silencio el peliceleste.

—Uno como nosotros.—Dijo el gigante de Yosen

—¡Que emoción, Taigachii un rey!—Salto en su lugar.—¿Tu que opinas Midorimachii?—

—Ver para creer nanodayo.—Se ajusto sus lentes.

—¡Que aburrido!—

Siguieron en lo suyo hasta llegar a ese deslumbrante palacio, si fueron opacados por el brillo de la blancura del mármol de las paredes exteriores fueron cegados por brillo dorado del interior. un aura tan diferente a la que ellos conocían y estaba acostumbrados fue sustituida por otra sensación indescriptible. Tan agradable.

—Kagami sama esta su habitación si desean pasar.—Ofreció una chica quien siguió cortésmente por un extenso pasillo hasta una gran puerta. Tocando para el permiso.

—¡Adelante!—Es voz muy conocida les hizo recorrer un escalofrío a cada uno. entonces entraron.

Al entrar fueron de nuevo cegados, no por el lugar si no por la escena. El pelirrojo, SU pelirrojo, vestido en finas prendas que le lucían, eran digan de su belleza. Su cabello bien arreglado para portar su tocado. Era rodado por dos mujeres a la cuales agradeció y les pidió que les dejaran a solas.

—Tanto tiempo…—Se bajo del banquillo hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que les derrite el corazón.—…mis señores…—Dio una leve inclinación en saludo.

—Taigachii ¿como es posible?—Le temblaba la voz de la emoción.

—…ahora serás un rey…—El peliverde también

—…Justo como…—Murasakibara igual.

—…Nosotros…—Finalizo el moreno. Nadie se la creía, que aquel encantador bailarín y sirviente estuviese ahora frente a ellos con vestimentas llamativas y acordes a su personalidad. A punto de cargar sobre su cabeza el peso de un reino.

—Chicos…—Interrumpió la atmosfera el rey peliceleste.—Akashi esta esperándonos. Te dejamos Taiga kun.—Le sonrío en despedida.—Chicos…—

Pero ellos no se querían ir, aun tenían muchas cosas que decirle, pero su amigo fantasma era persistente que a duras penas los logro sacar de ahi. Cuando estuvo solo sonrío para si mismo, se alegraba tanto de volverlos a ver.

Llegaron a donde se les indico, en una entrada. Donde Akashi esperaba.  
—Un gusto en verlos otra vez.—Saludo con su porte escalofriante.

—Por si quieren saberlo. Akashi es quien esta detrás de todo esto.—Revelo Kuroko de improvisto.

¿Por que no les sorprendía?

—Tetsuya.. te dije que…—Estaba apunto de vociferar. Pero se calmo.—Bueno, es verdad. Este es mi regalo de disculpa para él—Era eso o hacerlo su "emperatriz"— Y ustedes están aquí por un solo propósito: Me ayudaran a reconocer su coronación.—Sentencio en espera de una afirmación.

—¡Si!—Confesaron al unisono. Se quedo satisfecho.

—Entonces vamos que esta apunto de comenzar—Los empujo el fantasma quien sabe a que hora se poso detrás de ellos.

LA CORONACION

En la plaza principal se reunieron todos alrededor, ciudadanos y visitantes, algunos de cerca y otros en las ventanas de arriba de sus casas o hasta en los tejados. No quieren perderse de nada. Y para los invitados especiales había un balcón con buena vista para su disposición. Entre ellos un hermano y una madre igual de ansiosos. En medio una gran mesa de piedra y tallada a mano, detrás unas seis sillas con los reconocidos regentes de los mas poderosos reinos e imperios. La cabeza del grupo -el emperador- Dio una señal para dar inicio y que pasase el futuro rey.

Todas las miradas voltearon al chico que se avecinaba por el camino especial para él. Las chicas suspiraban al verlo en esas ropas y tan galán, otros felicitaban en su caminata. Con mirada solemne y decidida llego ante los poderosos regentes, quienes se veían mas imponentes e intensos, pensó.

—De rodillas.—Ordeno con seriedad el emperador, vio que con la cabeza en alto acataba la orden.—Ser un rey no es solo mandar, gobernar y ser servido. Ser un rey conlleva a escuchar y servir a su pueblo. Es aquel que sea capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias por el bienestar de su reino, es aquel que extiende la mano a quien mas lo necesita. Pero sobre todo, es aquel que ayuda y es sostenido por su gente. Por que un rey no es nada sin su pueblo.—Puntualizo con potente voz.—Kagami Taiga.—Se irguió al escuchar su nombre. Continuo al ordenar que sus compañeros se levantaran en su dirección. Cuando los tuvo a su alrededor se tenso.—Has demostrado tu amabilidad en los ojos de las personas que te apoyan en estos momentos, ellos han puesto su confianza y corazón en tus hombro. Es tiempo de preguntar: ¿Juras servir a tu pueblo?—

—¡Lo juro!— Los aplausos aparecieron.

—¿Juras protegerlos?—

—¡Lo juro!—

—¿Juras ayudar antes de ser ayudado?—

—¿Juras ser solidario y cortez?—

—¿Juras escuchar antes de ser escuchado?—

—¿Juras tenderle la mano al desamparado?—

—Y sobre todo…—Tomaron aire al mismo tiempo.— ¿Juras tu lealtad y cumplirás con tu destino?—

El lugar se quedo en silencio avisal, en espera de la respuesta y el corazón latiente.

—Mi corazón y mi sangre…—Dio un vistazo a todas esa miradas clavadas en él— … Son de mi gente. Por lo tanto… ¡LO JURO!.—

Se quedaron atónitos que ya no querían esperar mas en aplaudir. Cuanta inspiración. Pero debían ser pacientes.

—Que así sea…—Dijo en voz Akashi, mostrando un gran collar de oro con el sello de la ciudad.—En el nombre de los seis reinos yo te conmemoro con el privilegio mas grande de todos: formar parte de nuestra mesa.—El pelirrojo inclino su cabeza al ponerle el collar.—Eres oficialmente El Rey de Seirin. Felicidades.—Le tendió su mano en modo de que se levantara y mostrara el orgullo.—¡He aquí a su Rey!—

—LARGA VIDA AL REY TAIGA!—

Aplausos, chillidos, gritos, ovaciones y su nombres al vitorear. Los pétalos de flores volaban por sus cabeza. Aun seguía sin creérselo el mismo, era como un sueño, tan irreal. todo para él.

Echo su cabeza para atrás deleitandose con ese ambiente dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

Y así el pueblo se regocijo en una fiesta que prometía durar días. Recibió a la bola humana de su "familia" felicitándolo y celebrando para Taiga. La música y el baile en su honor llegaron en la noche, el también participo bailando con su gente y familia. Toda la noche.

Al llegar la madrugada recibió un llamado anónimo de verse en su habitación. Tenia una idea muy lejana de quienes serian y al entrar lo comprobó.

—Buenas noches, Kagami sama—Saludaron esos seis en una reverencia exagerada.

—Buenas noches mis señores— El también correspondió. Fue rodeado completamente por estos distinguidos hombres.—¿Que planean hacer?—Pregunto coqueto. Pues reconocía esa escena a donde iba todo esto.

—Celebraremos su coronación…— Dijo Aomine picaron atrayéndolo.

—A nuestro modo…—Su cabeza fue guiada hacia arriba al encontrase con unos ojos violentas.

—Claro que si mis reyes.—Volteo su cabeza hacia una cierta persona entre ellos.—…espero que se nos una esta vez Tetsuya sama—Le sonrío en invitación.

—Le complacere esta noche Taiga sama.—Le beso la mano en respuesta.

Lo que quedaba del manto nocturno se dejo querer y hacer por esos reyes, de los cuales se ha enamorado, a quienes también entrego su corazón. En esa noche de pasión y amor hambriento que no negó en ningún momento que lo disfrutaba y mucho. Volviendo para hacerlo temblar, tocar el cielo y el placer en cada roce y en cada toque, como la primera vez. No pararon hasta que su nuevo integrante dijera basta, que fue casi al amanecer. Era uno de ellos, ahora estaría con ellos para siempre. Mas bendecidos no podrían estar.

No volvería a escapar y se quedaría a sus lados hasta despertar

* * *

Larga vida al rey Taiga! yeeey, espero les haya gustado por que me esforce mucho y perdone cualquier falta de ortografia que me da pena mortificacion y verguenza / Dejenme sus bellos reviews al respecto mis musas ewe

DATO CURIOSO

Sabian que...el proximo capitulo sera el final?

no se quizas y me decida en hacer una segunda temporada pero ya veres que dicen. Y como en compensacion le dejaren un pequeño spoiler.

Tanto este capitulo como el proximo estan enteramente inspirados en el cuempleaños de mi tigreso. Feliz (atrasado) cumpleaños!

Si si ya se... Buenop

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! alguna musa por ahi? si es asi, perdon por no haber publicado, es que ya entre a clases y me estan chupamndo el cerebro como nunca T.T pero bueno, a qui esta el ultimo capi "aplausos" espero les guste y no vemos a bajito

KNB y sus personajes no pertenecen!

A LEER

* * *

Un nuevo día para la resplandeciente la ciudad de Seirin, con alguien como Kagami al mando, ya no había de que preocuparse. Igualdad y Solidaridad reinarían, se respiraba un un nuevo aire, tan ligero e interactivo.

Se levanto desde el alba para ver como amanecían sus súbditos desde su balcón, se saludaban con los buenos días, los niños salían a jugar hasta cansarse o acompañaban a su madres al mercado, los hombres iban y venían a trabajar. Así le gustaba que fuese su ciudad, tan tranquila y en paz. Su deber como rey era preservarla y protegerla, así lo haría.

—¿Kagami sama?—Preguntaron a la puerta, se despejo de sus pensamientos para atender.

—Pasa—Permitió quitando algunas arrugas de su ropa de dormir. Vio entrar a una jovial chica con sonrisa en saludo.

—Buenos días su alteza.—Dio una breve reverencia para no tirar lo que tenia en un charola que le cabía perfectamente en sus brazos.

—Buenos días, y puedes decirme por mi nombre no necesariamente me tienes que decir "alteza".—Aconsejo apenado resaltando lo ultimo.

—Oh pero es primordial hacerlo, por espeto.—Explico al poner la charola mostrando el abundante y balanceado desayuno.

—Esta bien…—Suspiro derrotado. Se aproximo a esa mesa en donde ya hacia su comida, se froto las manos como ritual de preparación. Y empezó a degustar al escuchar los planes que habría ese día.

No había casi nada que hacer, todo estaba bien, cuestiones de solicitudes de trabajo y reclutar tropas, aunque a él no le gusta la idea de mandar gente inocente a la guerra y mas dejando familias detrás. Ya vería como arreglárselas con eso.

 **POR LA TARDE**

Caminaba a paso ligero por las calles, siendo saludado por quien se topase en el camino. Regresando de una embarcación a mandar personalmente una carta a su familia, los extrañaba y se los hacia saber en cartas. Decidió vagar por un rato y ver mas de cerca a su gente, y tratar de ayudarles en cualquier problema por menor que fuese. Por obligación debía de dirigirse a su palacio.

Sus puertas fueron abiertas por sus guardias a quienes agradeció cordialmente, entro por la gran puerta recibido por otros sirvientes quienes le despojaron de su abrigo y tendieron una copa agua.

—Gracias, pueden retirarse por ahora.—Bebió con gusto el agua, que tanto la necesitaba. Los nombrados se retiraron dejándolo solo.  
Cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos escucho murmullos provenientes de uno de los cuartos de servicio. -a diferencia de la torre, el palacio contaba con cuartos particulares dentro del mismo- se acerco a paso sigiloso para escuchar risas féminas y …¿una voz melodiosa?

—¡Ah Yaj Albi!—

—¡Ah yaj Albi!.—Repitieron otras.

Asomo lo necesario para poder ver, apreciando a una jovencita de pie y dando giros y movimientos de cadera y al son de los aplausos que le daban las mujeres mayores. Sonrío, pues el recuerdo de las danzantes de la torre de marfil y aquella vez…

Sonrío ahora nostálgico, siguió su camino sin llamar la atención con éxito, tenia mas trabajo en que ocupar su mente

—¡Kagami sama!—La voz acompañada de unos pasos apresurados se detuvo a su lado.—Tiene correspondencia.—Dijo el joven quien no parecía tan cansado.

—Eso fue muy rápido…—Pendo en voz alta, no puede ser posible que Alex o Tatsuya contesten tan rápido. Abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, desplegó el papel, comenzó a leer.—Que raro…—

En la carta ponía:

 _"Se solicita la presencia de los ahora siete reyes en la ciudad de Teiko la próxima semana, el día 1ro de agosto a la media noche. Sin negaciones."_

 _Atte: El Rey de Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Debía ser muy importante para solicitarlo de esa forma. Y mas si era Kuroko sama quien lo pedía, pero bueno. Debía de alistarse lo antes posible. Se preguntaba, ¿como reaccionaron los demás?

 **EN TEIKO**

—¡Ay, pero que emoción!.—Chillo alegre un pelinegro fiestero.

—Eso sonó muy de nena Kazunari…—Le recrimino Himuro, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

—No me importa, es que ¿no están emocionados?—

—No es para que estes gritando.—Refunfuño Kasamatsu.

—¡¿Que no?! pero dentro de poco ser- Una mano le tapo media cara antes de que siquiera dijera una palabra. La otra mano de Alex de hizo una señal de que guardara silencio. Ambos sonrieron.

—Mejor sigamos trabajando no falta mucho para que llegue el día.—Aconsejo la rubia.

Todos estaban en movimiento pues se acercaba una fecha muy importante, para todos. Tan importante que se corrió el chisme hasta los reyes que tampoco tardaron en moverse también.

 **LLEGO EL DIA.**

El pelirrojo miraba por la baranda de la cubierta de su barco personal, acompañado de sus mejores asistente. Miraba al vacío, pensando en las actitudes tan secas y distantes de sus ciudadanos y demás personal de su palacio no le saludaron o dijeron algo el día de hoy. ¿Habría dicho o hecho algo malo? hasta sus asistentes no le hicieron platica durante todo el día hasta el trayecto. De alguna forma se sentía vacío y con un sabor amargo en la boca de estomago. Un temblor algo brusco y el sonar del choque de la madera le hizo volver los pies a la tierra. Al menos el lado bueno de todo es que volverá a ver a su "familia" estaba tan ansioso.

Nada había cambiado, las misma casa con las mismas fachadas y ahí estaba. "La torre de Marfil" los recuerdos le invadían tan espontáneamente. Añoraba el ambiente cálido y hogareño que le brindaba su querida torre.

—Ya casi llegamos Kagami sama.—Anuncio Kyoshi quien fue su guía, y era verdad ya faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas. Puertas que se abrieron volviendo a mostrar aquel brillante blanco de las paredes.

—Sea bienvenido Kagami sama.—La voz de la castaña que tanto reconocía, le causaba una extraña gracia que llegara el día en que se le mencionara con tal respeto.

—Me da gusto verte Riko san.—Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sigame por favor.—Y así como si fuera una orden la siguió.

Recorrieron lo que para la castaña era el acostumbrado pasillo de los cuartos reales. Ella cometo a hablar.

—Lamento decirle que los demás regentes no han llegado aun.—Tomo desprevenido al tigre quien escucho aun mas atento.—Es que…creo que llego un poco antes.—Disimulo su pequeña risa, haciendo al otro sonrojarse de la pena.—Hemos llegado.—Abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar primero.

—Riko.—

—Digame.—

—Alex y Himuro, ¿puedo visitarlos?.—Pregunto esperanzado.

—Me temo que ellos han salido y no se encuentran.—Explico con un tono lastimero.

—¿Y los elite?—Lo único que le quedaba eran ellos. Recibió la misma negativa.

—Ellos también están ocupados.—Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.—Pero pongase cómodo y relajase, yo le avisare cuando los regentes estén aquí.—Sin mas cerro la puerta dejándolo solo en ese inmenso cuarto.

De igual forma, no tenia mas que hacer, y que mejor que tomar una siesta. Se coloco encima de la cama gateando hasta hallar un punto cómodo y blando. Tal y como le gustaba, que no tardo en caer dormido.

—¿Como esta, Aida?—Pregunto la autoritaria voz.

—Se ha quedado dormido, alteza.—Informo segura

—Perfecto sigue con lo tuyo, has hecho un buen trabajo por hoy.—Con una reverencia la chica se retiro del salón en donde se escondían seis personas.

—¿Cuando llegara el momento? ya quiero que llegue.—Exigió un imperativo y escandalosos rubio.

—Paciencia nanodayo.—Se ajusto sus lentes.

—Tienes razón mi buen amigo, recuerden que todo esta planeado hasta la media noche, aun hay tiempo.—Todo estuvieron de acuerdo con el dueño de esa voz espeluznante. Una atmósfera tan misteriosa que te causa escalofríos.

 **UNA HORAS MAS TARDE.**

—Kagami sama…Kagami sama….—Escuchaba una voz debil, le parecia familiar.

—…mmm…—Arrugo el entrecejo empezando a abrir los ojos rojizos encontradose con unos ojos marrones.—Ryo…—

—Kagami sama los regente ya llegaron y están en su espera.—

Se enderezo en seguida y miro hacia la ventana, el sol ya no estaba. ¡¿Tan tarde era?! y con toda prisa se vistió con algo apropiado, por suerte ahí estaba su ex compañero de servicio para ayudarle a escoger algo.

Amibos chicos, pelirrojo y castaño fueron por los pasillos y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el balcón que daba a la calle principal. Sakurai abrió una de las puertas descubriendo a las cinco personas vestidas en prendas blancas sin embargo con unas cabelleras de singulares colores.

—Un gusto tenerlo de nuevo Taiga sama.—Saludo una voz a sus espaldas la voz de un fantasma.

—¡Kuroko- Tetsuya sama!.—Se corrigio en medio del susto.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo bakagami.—Y esa arrogante voz que ya le era de costumbre.

—Hola Aho.—Este apodo causo que el "nombrado" chasqueara la lengua, el pelirrojo sonrío triunfante.

—Por favor Taigachii, se tan amable de acompañarnos.—El rey de Kaijo señalo un supuesto lugar reservado para su persona.

—Pero no me han dicho de que se trata todo esto.—Trato de buscare la mirada a todos pero se la evitaban, las actitudes, las ropas y lo que mas le asusto, era ver a toda una multitud enfrente al balcon llenando cada calle hasta llegar al puertos, todos cubiertos por capas opacadas. Esto ya le puso de los nervios.

—Ciudadanos míos…—Escucho por primera vez la voz alta y potente de Kuroko dirigida al enorme publico.—Que de comienzo…—Bajo su cabeza en modo de meditación.

¿Comienzo para que? ¿era un ritual? ¿una ceremonia?¿alguien se casaba? o peor…¡¿alguien moriría?! ¡¿era un sacrificio?! ¡Ya basta Kagami! concentrate, no puede ser eso, no pueden ser capaces. ¿o si?

Así el silencio absoluto reino por…quien sabe…tres horas. Ya se comenzaba desesperar, quería que alguien rompiera el silencio, lo haría el mismo pero por la vergüenza mejor no correr riesgo.

Sin percibirlo los ojos heterocromaticos voltearon a unos ojos verdes, los cuales se cerraron en afirmativa.

—Taiga.—Le dio un respingo escuchar su nombre por la voz del emperador.— Ponte en el medio.—Ordeno.

Inseguro de lo que fuese a pasar obedeció nervioso. Volvió a hablar.

—Es la hora…—Vocifero a todo pulmón. No sabia quien voltear, o a los regentes quienes le miraban con una extraña sonrisa o a las personas que tomaban sus capuchas en espera a descubrirse. Le latía el corazón frenético en espera de lo que harían a continuación. Cerro los ojos fuertemente.—¡AHORA!—

Y entonces…

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS—

Las voces resonaron detrás de el y una avalancha y estruendo sonaron en todo lugar. Tenia a una rubia con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y a su querido hermano mayor quienes lo estrechaban en un abrazo que le ahogaba.

—Pero que rayos…—No pudo contener su risa de alivio.

—¿Creíste que lo olvidaríamos?—Pregunto irónico el pelinegro.

Miro a su alrededor mirando a cada uno de los de abajo saltar y gritar eufóricos. No era verdad, hasta los ciudadanos de su querida Seirin ¡estaban ahí!

—Es media noche, un nuevo día y esta fiesta para ti Taiga.—El emperador extendió su mano cordial y elegante.

—En honor a tus dieciocho años. Felicidades. —Felicito el peliceleste con una ligera sonrisa.

—Que seas feliz Taiga chin con el pastel que te traje.—Atsushi apunto hacia abajo una vez mas y siguio con la mirada el punto exacto en donde había un colosal pastel. Era increíble.

—Espera a ver nuestro regalos Taigachii.—Kise le abrazo por detrás eufórico y emocionado. Fue interrumpido por un sirviente bocón y fiestero.

—Pero antes… ¡A FESTEJAR!.—Todos se alzaron de puño tomando al tigre por ambos brazos y en conjunto bajaron hacia afuera para ser recibidos por la multitud enloquecida por el pelirrojo.

Su cumpleaños… le resto muchas importancia por casi toda su vida y ahora…tenia a miles de personas en frente de él, abrazándolo y felicitándolo con toda sinceridad y no por que si. Su felicidad no podía ser medida, no tenia limites para lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Taiga…—La voz del moreno era quien le llamaba. Se notaba algo molesto— Quiero presentarte a mi visir…ella es…—

—¡Hola!.—Una chica de cabellos y ojos rosa empujo al peliazul al momento de saltar.—Mucho gusto Soy Momoi Satsuki, dime como quieras. He oído mucho sobre ti.—Expreso una sonrisa jovial y encantadora.

—El placer es mío.—Tomo la mano de la muchacha en respetuoso saludo.

—Ya veo por que lo quieres tanto Dai chan—Le sonrío coqueta a su amo el cual chisto.—Dai chan habla todo el tiempo de ti…—Le comenzó a contar importándole poco las protestas de Aomine.—Hasta dice tu nombre en sueños…—La gota que rebalso el vaso.

—¿Es eso cierto…Dai cha?—Alzo una ceja divertido al ver el sonrojo del contrario.

—Satsuki ya me las pagaras…—Se quejo al rascarse la cabeza.

Al igual que con su compañeros, con Momoi se acoplo bastante bien, charlaron durante horas.

Entonces llego su momento de comer de su pastel colosal, abrir unos cuantos regalos y volver a ser festejado. Todo era perfecto…bueno no todo. Uno de sus regente le miro algo distante desde hace unas horas, y lo miro acercarse una mesa haciendo no-se-que.

—¿Taiga kun?—Llamó recibiendo un "mmm" en respuesta.—¿Hay algo que te incomode?—

—No …bueno…—Otra personas muy conocidas se acercaron a ver que pasaba.—Todo es hermoso y me gusta…pero no todo…—Expreso con un tono muy raro por los presentes.

—¿Hay algo que no haya gustado?—Pregunto extraño Akashi.

—¿Fueron mis regalos?—Lloriqueo Ryouta.

—¿Fue mi pastel?—Ahora tambien Murasakibara.

—No…—Se volteo hacia sus "amigos" escondiendo algo detrás.

—Entonces…—A Midorima también le preocupaba la situación.

—Es…—Se acerco lentamente sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno.—¡ESTO!—

Ninguno se esperaba un rayo borroso de color rojo parando por cada uno de ellos dejándolos con una brisa y algo húmedo y espeso en sus caras y ropa. Se miraron entre si encontrando una sorpresa.

—Aominechi tienes…—Lo apunto casi sin habla.

—¡Tu también!.—Exclamo

—Es…—

—…Rojo…—

Claro, cada uno tenia distintas manchas y rayones en sus pulcras ropas de un color rojo intenso. Buscaron una explicación al responsable y solo encontraron mas pintura de otros colores en las manos de este.

—Esto no es perfecto aun…—Explico Kagami al pintarse unas rayas de distintos colores. La simbología.—…hasta que bailen conmigo.—Los miro por fin con determinación. Y ellos a su pelirrojo lo contemplaron con manchas en sus manos, brazos y cara, machas de los colores muy bien conocidos.—…aquella noche quede insatisfecho. Así que es hora de pagar.—Advirtió cantarín pasando al lado de estos anonadados.

—Tigre ¿que te pasó?—Pregunto divertida al verlo en esas condiciones. Con un movimiento de dedo le acerco el odio. Las expresiones de la rubia eran todo un poema en ese momento al escuchar tan peculiar petición.—Bueno, si quieres…¡HEY CHICOS!.—Corrió hacia donde Himuro y compañía en donde mas personas se unieron.

—¿Que estas tramando?—Le cuestiono dudoso Seijuuro.

—Ya lo veras…—Antes que siguiera la música empezó, sonrío picaron hacia ellos.

—¿Es lo que creo?—Pregunto escéptico el moreno al reconocer esa melodía.

—A decir verdad me enamore de esa canción y su significado. ¡Y ustedes!.—Los apunto.—Bailaran conmigo esta vez y no hay escapatoria.—La música incrementaba su ritmo. Sin perder tiempo los jalo a todos hacia los grupos que se estaban haciendo en ese momento

 _Sé bienvenido, a nuestra fiesta de harmonía_

Si, no hay salida ni alternativa mas que bailar a petición de su majestad de Seirin y ellos no eran quienes para negárselo. Se dejaron vencer y siguieron el ritmo de la canción que han escuchado ya varias veces sin tener le mínimo interés…hasta ahora. Adoraban verlo bailar y mas si era para ellos, podrían disfrutar de las expresiones de alegría en el rostros de su tigre mas de cerca al bailar.

 _Eres distinto, pero igual para nuestro corazón_

 _Colores vario, donde los puedes a ver ya—_

 _¡ah—aqui!_

 _Danza conmigo, cuando escuches el llamar…._

 _¡Wooooooooaaaaah … op!_

Quien diría que los súbditos de Seirin se adaptarían tan bien, mejor de lo que él lo hizo en un principio.

 _Ven, vamos a festejar el día,_

 _vamos a volar libres para alzar la alegría,_

 _Somo boom booh, somos todos unidos_

 _como la la la boom boo, como una misma familia._

Lo que era diferente en la primera vez es que ahora podía ver los rostros detrás de aquellas burras. Verlos pintados con el color de sus ojos y alma, verlos compartir con él

 _Ven vamos a danzar…_

 _ven a festejar ah~_

 _Ven y sigue mi canción …._

 _¡Laa laa! baa baa! boom boo.!_

 _¡Ah~!_

Su familia amigos y los dueños de su corazón reunidos para festejarle, ¿que mas podía pedir para estar así de contento y gozar como nunca?

—¿Estas listo Taiga?—Pregunto en grito su hermano quien abrazo en seguida.

—¡Claro que si!.—

—¡En ese caso, sujétate!—Tal y como pensó, Alex giro a hacia ellos envolviendolos en un abrazo en el cual giraron con ella.

¡Wooooooouuuuu…!

 _Nos has traído la alegria_

 _Nos has traído a la nueva vida._

 _Eres nah booh boo eres como nosotros._

 _Ahora somo laa boom boo…_

 _¡…somos una familia….!_

Todo lo que el quería era bailar con ellos y ese deseo de cumpleaños se hizo realidad.

—¿Feliz?—Preguntaron al unísono sus queridos corazones. Con la sonrisa que ellos tanto adoraban ver, harían cualquier cosa por solo por verlo así…

—Mucho—

 **FIN**

* * *

Como se nota que amo esa cancion (? ahora en su version completa(? Yeei primera vez que acab un fanfic! bueno ya..

Lamento mucho por todas mis faltas de ortografia y redaccion a lo largo de la fanfic, y tambien lamento y no lamtneto hacerlo tan corto de 10 capitulos. Mas epero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y darle una oportunida, tengro aun mas ideas que las desarrollare en plazos ya saben, las escuela y todo eso. Aqui mis agradecimiento especiales

Ari nee: espero te haya gustado mi fanfic, y espero tambien leer tu review pronto. Gracias por convencerme y escribir esta alocada historia XD

Milefanis-cullen: gracias por tus review que siempre me encanta leer y saber tu opinio en todos los puntos, gracias por leerme :)

Krisyeol77: if you still there thank you soo mucho for the reviews and your suport!

Uyase blood: aunque no te qudaste para leer el limon gracias por leerlo de principio a fin!

: Gracias a ti tambien por leerme y darle la oportunidad

Lanma: tus concejos me han servido mucho, lamento que hayas visto todos mis errores y los hays soportado, es una vergueza y en serio pido tu perdon, y te estoy agradecida por ver mis faltas y corregirlas a tiempo. Tratare de mejorarlo.

haru no bara: mi idolo, te agradesco de corazon por tus reviews y palabras y mas que te haya gusta mi fanfic

FriendlyScientist: Tambien otra de mis idolos, amo tus fanfic y los sigo. Por eso gracias por seguir el mio :)

MajestyDickhead: como olvidarme de ti! te mando un abrazo y un beso en agradecimiento por leer esta historia y seguirla.

Yuki rivaille: Gracias a ti tambien por leer mis fanfic y mas que te gusten ^^

ImOnlyAFujoshi: Otra idolo mio, me siento tan hornada de que gente que yo admiro leea mis historias, gracias ati tambien por darme tu opinion

Y todos aquellos anonimos que me brindaron sus vistas y comentarios en cada capitulo le doy una barrita de chocolate acompaño de una gracias enorme.

Sus opniones y palabras me importan mucho, siempre que subo un cap me encanta leer los cometarios pues eso me alegra siempre.

Espero siguan leyendo mis trabajos que tengo mas ^^ Nos estamos leyendo.

See you next time!


End file.
